jasons journey
by afred
Summary: Jason son soldier brother lover guardian demon he is all these things but a little more this is a epic story of Jason after superman returns (beta soon it will be retitled dark stars journey)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: BRAINIAC

"Wake up, Son of Kal-l."

My eyes open. I'm cold, naked, eyes wandering, my mind floating in questions. A memory of a fight flashes in my head.

Although water surrounds me, I am able to breath. I must be in some sort of bottle. I look around, confused. Panicking.

I notice a being approaching from outside. I didn't know how scared I was, until I hear the screams coming from my mouth, but it's muffled by something I can't see.

He's getting closer, his hand reaching for the glass. I was looking at the strange being and it looked completely alien to me.

"_Please don't hurt me,"_ I say, but the words, quiet as they are, are drowned out by the whatever-it-was which muffles any sound I make. I close my eyes. If he's about to hurt me, I don't want to see.

I don't want to see the last few moments of the nine years I've had a chance to live slip through my fingers.

Then the glass shatters and I'm on the floor. I rip the object from my mouth. Then my lungs tense. I can't breathe. The being gently picks me up, like a baby, and he presses me against his chest.

I struggle to breathe and I notice my fingertips have a slightly blue tone to them. I cross my eyes, trying to look at my nose. It was a disturbingly delicate shade of pastel blue.

"Concentrate, small child. Now breathe." The entity instructs.

I gasp desperately, and feel a bit of oxygen enter my system. I lift my head and look at him.

He meets my gaze, and as I look into his eyes, I feel something on my chest, forcing me to draw breath. As my breathing improves, it withdraws. Then he holds me, and I feel my arms responding instinctively, returning the warm gesture.

"Thank you," I say, offering him a kiss.

The being looks at me for a moment before lowering me to the floor. He holds on to me until he's sure I can walk. I'm still naked, so I cover myself.

I stand there as he speaks, "You are a Kryptonian half breed. While you are here, you will learn knowledge. For it is through knowledge that doors will open themselves, and your true powers will become focused."

"What are you?" I ask quickly.

"I'm the brain interactive construct."

"I'm Jason." I tell him. "What is this place?" I ask, curious. "And can I call you Brainy?"

The being speaks again "You're on my vessel, amongst the cosmos. You have potential and I will help you realize it."

"What potential? I'm just a… "

"A life form with abilities that humans could only dream of having." The being cuts in.

"But I'm just a kid. What powers have I got, and what is it to you?"

"In time your questions will be answered," the being says, "In the meantime, we must pay a visit to an old friend of mine."

He picks me up again, and carries me to a room with a little table in it. He put me on the table. I feel a breeze and shivers race up my spine.

I curl myself into a ball, "Brainy, I'm so cold." I say, shivering.

The being looks at me and presses a button. Suddenly, I feel warm and I'm much more comfortable. I look up.

"What old friend are you talking about, Brainy?"

The being looks down at me.

My body feels tight and tense. I never realized how tiny I was compared to him.

"So you're not going hurt me?" I say while by body eases up.

"No, child." Brainy answers "As I informed you earlier, you have potential which I hope for you to reach." The being continues. "You could do many things, Jason but you need a vital component. We are going to my home world, and I need you to behave when we get there."

"Ok," I answers excited.

"Now, child, get comfortable, I'm setting a course for my home planet. I will return shortly."

The being starts to walk away. I can't help but follow. I'm so scared. The place is too dark.

I jump off the table. As I hit the floor, there's a loud thud. I hear myself yelp. I had landed on my hands and knees, and I hurt.

I find the strength to get to my knees. The burning pain fades. I follow slowly, going into a weird entrance.

I feel uneasy, until I see the room. It's full of windows, which are showing stars.

_Wow, it's so beautiful! _The stars shine beautifully.

Then I hear him, "I said I was returning, child."

"I'm so sorry. Please, I was so scared."

He walks towards me and looks down on me. Then Brainy speaks. "Don't be scared, Jason." He says calmly. He gently presses his hands on my shoulders.

I look up at him slowly, and smile for good measure. "Can I stay here with you, please? I want to stay with you."

Brainy goes to the controls, sitting down on a chair.

I go to sit on his lap and snuggle with him.

Brainy looks down at me, and I feel warm when I see his face. I think he's smiling.

Brainy takes his arm and wraps it around me. His gentle arms wrap around my exposed skin. I feel my eyes getting heavy and I drift off to sleep.

I'm floating, a yellow light shining on me. I feel stronger. I'm flying. I feel free, like an angel. Then I feel a warm presence_. Child, you must realize your destiny_. Then I wake up in the arms of Brainy in the same position we've both been for hours.

I turn my head, rubbing my eyes and look up at Brainy. I notice something. Brainy's looking at a planet, and it's beautiful.

"Here is where I was activated, Jason. This is where my quest for knowledge began. And your first step in your quest begins."

I don't understand some of the things he says, and it makes me kind of nervous.

He gets up with me in his arms. He's taking me somewhere. Before I know it, we're outside and I'm in shock. There were computers and robots _everywhere_ and aliens as well.

It's a futuristic city. I look up at Brainy.

He's a pale man with strange eyes and something on his forehead. It's three white circles. He puts me down and then kisses me and says I should stay near the vessel.

Then Brainy is gone, and I have to stay here alone, surrounded by weird aliens.

Then I see a boy. At least, I think it's a boy. He looks a lot like Brainy. But he had some differences I thought to myself. I know I might get into trouble, but I need to talk to him. I figure I can get back to the ship before Brainy gets back.

I follow him. He looks back at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Brainiac 5," the child says. Then he runs away.

I continue following him. He's a lot faster than most people. Then I see something, so I hide behind the wall.

Brainiac 5 trips. He was holding something in his hand, but it brakes when he lands.

"Oh no!" Brainiac 5 cries out.

"Brainiac 5, is the report with you?"

"It's broken." Brainiac 5 whimpers, "Please give me another chance. I could rebuild it!" he pleads.

"You are an imperfect being, Brainiac 5. Imperfection must be corrected." The robotic being says.

I'm frozen to where I stand. He looks scared.

"Don't hurt him!" I yell. Everything seems hot. I'm scared. But I stand my ground and face them. "He's trying! It's not his fault I walked in front of him."

Then a beam shoots from one's eyes. Everything hurts. My eyes shut, and I'm hoping it'll go away. I can't think clearly.

"Don't hurt him!" Brainiac 5 screams. He steps up to them, trembling slightly. But then he jumps up and punchs one of the robots.

They all stop and look at him. Everything feels cold. I know we're both dead. We're shocked when a flash of red light blinds us. The same robot that had hurt me is destroyed.

"Brainiac, what is the meaning of this?" One of the robots asked.

I look up. It's Brainy who saved us.

My stomach twist. I'm scared he is going to hit me when he's done.

"Brainiac, your programing is having a malfunction. Correct it or we will delete you."

Brainiac destroys another robot, and then looks at the third. The third robot looks at him. The metal plating was frozen, but I knew it was in disdainful.

Brainiac smashes his fist in the head, and it blows up.

Brainiac turns to us.

_I'm in trouble_, I think to myself.

He's approaching us. I close my eyes, preparing for more pain.

"It wasn't his fault," I hear Brainiac 5 say defensively, "He was protecting me and I broke my report."

"What is your name child?"

"Brainiac 5. I was created out of you."

Brainy looks at Brainiac 5.

"I take it that you're an extension of my programing."

"I'm sorry, Brainy. I saw him and he looked like you and I wanted to talk to him." I say.

Brainy puts his hand in my long hair gently. I look up at him.

"I didn't mind."

I'm in tears, "I'm sorry," I say, sobbing.

He kneels down and kisses me. I kiss him back and hug him tight.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, Jason, it's time for you to know something."

"Thank you for saving me," I interrupt.

"You were the one to destroy the first artificial intelligence." Brainy says. "And you are developing your powers. I will also tell you your heritage," Brainy says.

Brainiac 5 interrupts. "Can I go with you?"

Brainy looks down at me.

"Please," I ask, "Let him come. We can be brothers."

"Yes, child," he answers. He wraps his arms around us both and we smile at one another in relief. We return to the ship to learn the truth.

Author's note: Jason is the son of Superman. This fic will chronicle Jason's training by Darkseid, his reunification with his father, and Jason's journey to becoming a hated villain and tyrant. the story is being beta thanks starwarrior and supernurse


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Power of the Yellow Sun

We are back on the ship flying away from the planet. Brainiac 5 and I play together; we are so excited. "Will you promise to be my brother and stay with me? I feel so lonely," Brainiac 5 asks.

I smile, "I promise I am very happy to have you as my baby brother." We hug each other. I kiss his forehead then I notice he has the same symbol as Brainy.

"Jason!" We are interrupted by Brainy. "You have abilities that are activated by the yellow sun."

"But where do I come from?" I ask.

"Earth." Brainy responds.

I remember bits and pieces of it but it isn't clear. "Do I have a daddy?" I ask thinking what he might say. "Yes child. "All life forms have fathers but your father abandoned and betrayed you."

"You're wrong!" I yell. "If I had a daddy, he would love me."

"Love you enough to destroy you to protect a bunch of pathetic animals?"

"What are you saying?" I ask my heart racing?

"You're father tried to kill you over a pathetic race not worth fighting for."

"That's not true!" I cry, hate boiling inside me. I am afraid. I am weak and innocent. But the memories of my father betray me. I'm overwhelmed with sadness and despair. Then I AM ANGRY. The hatch opens and yellow sunlight surrounds me. I fell strong. Then I feel as if I'm floating in a dream. I remember my father must have given it to me.

"Jason, you're flying!" Brainiac 5 screams in excitement. He calms me down.

I can't allow my baby brother to see me like this I think to myself. I flow down and lifted him. We were flying. I am happy as is Brainiac 5; that's all that is important. We kiss each other.

"It's ok Jason," he says gently, wiping tears from my cheek. "He won't hurt you again. We are brothers we will look out for each other. Are you an angel?" Brainiac 5 asks.

I look down; we are really high? "I don't know?" I answer. I kiss him on the cheek. We land still holding on to each other; refusing to be separated.

"You have a destiny Jason." Brainy says walking towards us.

I'm not angry at him because he told me the truth. My father will pay for what he did to me I think to myself my father, Earth's so called savior will die. He will die for betraying me. Thoughts of revenge went through my head but I didn't want them to dominate my mind. I want my brother to be happy. "Brainiac 5?" I ask softly. There's a room on the other side of the ship. Meet me there. I need to talk to Brainy.

"Ok Jason. I love you." We kiss and he ran off. I smile, my thoughts returned on the subject. Then I turn to Brainy.

"So child, it's time to start learning how to control your abilities. When you complete your training, revenge will be yours, if you desire it."

"How can I exact vengeance on him?"

"Kal-El is a naïve and pathetic life form," Brainy says.

"I want my father to suffer," I shout not caring if it was necessary or not.

"Child you must control your powers first then you will destroy him."

I was tense; my body was hard. "My own father abandoned me and left me to die. He will suffer as I suffered. He will die and so will everyone he loves. But how could I be more powerful?" I ask. I am weaker than he is.

"Training." Brainy answers. "You must gain knowledge and with knowledge comes power.

"I know but reading books to him won't kill him." I interrupt

"I know Jason but you need a more delicate training system that involves both physical and mental improvement. Now you need rest I will supply you with comfortable living conditions." He looks down at some clothes. I am still clad in towel. He also gave me another towel for Brainiac 5, who also lacked clothes. I walk to my room or our room. I see Brainiac 5 laying there in a comfortable bed.

"Jason will you sleep with me?" I look at him and my heart warmed.

"Ok," I answer. All bad thoughts left my head. I drop both towels and I went on the bed. We cuddled. Our arms tangled we kissed, "Good night Brainiac 5." I whisper.

"Good night Jason," Brainiac 5 says. My eyes are heavy. I am in a room made of crystal standing on a floating disk. A voice spoke. It is the same voice I heard when I slept on the being's lap.

"Please your father protected the human race Jason. Forgive him."

My heart stops. All the anger and hate explode within me. NOOOO! MY FATHER IS A MONSTER. HE NEVER LOVED ME. ALL HE DID WAS FIGHT FOR A BUNCH OF STUPID ANIMALS NOT WORTH ANYTHING. HE BETRAYED ME AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE. DO YOU HEAR ME? MY DESTINY IS TO MAKE HIM SUFFER. WHEN I'M DONE, I WILL KILL HIM AND ANYONE HE LOVES JUST TO HURT HIM! EARTH WILL BURN LIKE IT DESERVES!

He was silent how dare he ignore me. "I HATTTTEEE HIMMM!" THE CRYSTALS ARE BREAKING. I'M SMASHING EVERYTHING. MY FISTS DESTROY THE ENTIRE ROOM. I'M FALLING, THEN NOTHING. I woke up. Brainiac 5 and I remain in the same positions we were in when we slept. I love him as long as I'm with him and I will protect him. I kiss him softly on the lips. He awakens and we kiss.

"Good morning Jason."

"Good morning," I say excited for the day….or night. We are in space so it is hard to tell. We get up and look at each other. I laugh because all we had on is underwear that looks alien. We look around the ship confused.

"Where's Brainy? His eye shifted to me his name is Brainiac. What but your name is Brainiac.

"No Jason my name is Brainiac 5."

"Then can I call you Brainy?" he smiled. "Yes Jason you can; its sounds cute. Then we laugh.

"Your training commences children. We turn around; he is behind us.

"Ok Brainiac, I say excited of the things we will learn. He takes us to a training room.

"Brainy," my baby is brother learning I was gaining knowledge and I was training under yellow starlight. Thankfully, I destroy robots while reciting a math equation. I am very smart and I'm getting used to my powers. However they are weak and extremely unstable. It is progress but soon my father will die with me imagining his screams and tears. This makes me smile his suffering will be very slow. Those animals that he protects will suffer as I have suffered. The next day of training, after an affectionate sleep with my baby brother, we went to another planet. I learn another language. My vocabulary becomes sharper for a nine year old. My brother and I become closer. I balance my training and quality time with my brother by playing games. We continue to train because I know that I will face the man of steel. I know that it will not be easy; both of us will be powered by the yellow sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: War World

"Brainiac, where are we going?" I asked, curiosity bubbling up inside me in anticipation to find out where he was taking me. I was holding my baby brother close, wanting to comfort him for the entire duration of trip.

"Wake up, Brainy. We're here."

The issue, though, is that I don't know where "here" is. It was a giant spaceship that looked more or less like a giant sphere. "Brainiac, what is it?" A familiar sense of fear began to settle in the pit of my stomach. A sudden flash of light overtook my vision and a monster appeared where there was once an empty space of air.

I jumped in my baby brother's way I did not leave I will protect my baby brother from it. "Jason, calm down. It's just a hologram," Brainiac informed me and I eased up, relieved. "I love you," Brainy murmured as we looked at each other and kissed.

"I love you, too."

"This is the Kryptonian?" asked the purple monster. (Beta Note: when introducing a new character into a story, it's a good idea to give a brief description of what they look like.)

"Yes, Ape," Brainiac answered. I giggled.

"Don't insult me, Brainiac. and this thing is just a child and not fit to fight. "You know his potential that he's powerful so let him fight."

"… Alright, Brainiac, if you insist but it's his funeral," the purple monster laughed then the image faded. "What was it?" I couldn't keep myself still as the fear that settled into me sent small tremors throughout my body and shook me to the core.

"That was Mongol. He's going to make you participate in gladiatorial fights." I calmed, knowing I'm ready for what's soon to come. The robots I trained with were easy wins, but this is the real deal. Brainy kissed my cheek, saying, "Good luck."

I him kissed back, whispering, "I promise I'll win." We hugged till the ship trembled. I exited the vessel, my legs turning to jelly and tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't want him to be alone if I get hurt. Why did my father do this to me? Why did he betray me? I entered the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen," the voice echoed throughout the stadium as loud as thunder. The arena is massive and well lit for all to see. As far as I can tell, the stadium is filled to the brim with excited spectators.

"This is a boy betrayed and abandoned by his father. This child is not just any child; he is a Kryptonian hybrid." The crowd marveled at me with awe, some of them looking certain I would do something amazing. "Wow," I could hear the crowds' whispers.

"They have to be joking. This kid is going to be destroyed."

"Give him a chance, my love. This is _awesome_!"

"That kid looks familiar. Sorta looks like someone I got in a fight with before."

Whispers were everywhere and I heard it all clear as day. "Brainiac, what do I do?" I asked, suddenly unsure of what's to become of me. Brainiac said nothing, pointing his finger towards a collection of weaponry.

"Lord Mongol, may we start the fight?"

Where is he anyway? I thought. Then the door on the other side of the expansive field opened then I knew it wasn't going to be easy. The being had white skin and hair. "I am Tyrell and I'm going to break you in half and send your cold lifeless body back to your weak father."

_How ironic I'm actually thinking of killing him_, I thought when I screamed, "You freak! What are you going to-!" Everything around me suddenly began spinning and my body went numb. My chest hurt like it had been crushed and all I knew now in this point in time is that I'm pissed off. All I could think was to attack as I saw red at the insult to my father. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I launched myself at him and landed a hit in his gut. He dropped and I couldn't help but grin in satisfaction before he climbed to his feet and delivered a slap across my face. I didn't have time to figure how far I flew backwards when my opponent hit me as he charged at me from the opposite side of the arena. Scrambling to my feet, I ran towards him with all manner of emotions racing through me fast enough to make me disoriented. Fear, anger, and excitement assaulted my senses all at once as I JUMPED AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE AND I FLOW AND KICKED HIM HE GRABBED ME AND SLAMED ME ON THE FLOOR. ME EARS WHERE RINGING. HE TRIED TO STEP ON ME BUT I MOVED OUT OF THE WAY,

"So, son of Kal-El, you think you're the only person who draws power from stars?"

My throat felt tight as I watched him hover over me. "Now, child, do you want to…"

"_No!_" I lunged for him to attack. All I could think was to retaliate as I saw red and everything seemed to move in slow motion as I launched myself at him and landed a hit in his gut and continued wailing into him, uncaring whether or not it hurt him.

HE MATCHED WITH ANOTHER PUNCH KNOCKING ME TO THE GROUND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT SOMEONE THIS POWERFUL. I had tears and pain I knew now that I had to do something else my powers where only developing and I was too young. I crawled trying to reach a weapon but he grabbed me and made me face him. Child your name is Jason isn't it I looked at him and then my vision turned red and in a flash of light he flew and dropped me on the floor. He hit the wall and I recognized it I used it against the robot that hurt me a week ago. YOU DARE….. YES I DARE I RAMED HIM USING ALL MY STREGNTH AND WE FOUGHT MY ANGER GAVE ME STREGNTH AND I PUNCHED HIM HARD ENOUGH TO SEE A TOOTH FALL OFF HE PUNCHED ME BACK. WE BOTH KNEW THAT I WOULD EVENTUALLY WEAKEN. WE MATCHED BLOWS UNTIL I HEARD SOMETHING IT WAS SOFT THEN IT WAS CLEAR. Please Jason fight him please don't lose. My body numbed and I knew what to do. I TANGLED MY FINGERS AND LIKE A HAMMER KNOCKED HIM IN THE HEAD WHILE HE WAS FALLING I USED MY REMAIGNING ENERGY AND EVERYTHING WAS SLOW AND LIKE A BULLET I SLAMED IN HIS CHEST AND WE WHERE BOTH ON THE FLOOR IN A CRATER.

THE CREATURE LOOKED AT ME. POWERFUL SON OF KAL-L I YIELD. WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT QUINTASSENTIAL TOUGH GUY I FOUGHT WITH A MINUTE EARLIER…? SON OF KAL-L DO YOU WISH TO SPEAR HIM OR DESTROY HIM. I thought to myself this being knew my farther and like they say the enemy of my enemy is my best friend and he was stronger than me. I spear him and don't call me son of Kal-l call me Jason and the crowd knew who I was and some wanted to see me again, see wife I told you to give him a chance, THIS IS AWESOME, THIS CHILD IS THE SPITTING IMAGE OF THAT SAVAGE KAL-L, THIS ALIEN BETTER GET READY FOR MONGOL. I was hurting all over I had cuts bruises and drained energy I walked out of the arena you ready to go Jason Brainiac asked? Yes I was limping and groaning every muscle felt like breaking and I was embarrassed because the entire battle all I wore was alien underwear. We were in the ship where's brainy? In your room crying Brainiac answered I couldn't help but hug Brainiac he was there and he trained us. I kissed him and said thank you. Then I ran to my room that pain was intense. Then I slowed down he was crying thinking I was hurt. I went in the room I looked at him. He then noticed and I walked towards him, nothing in the world mattered I thought Brainiac 5 will always be a baby brother to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his tears away we were laying on the bed having warm conversations of how the battle went we kissed and cuddled I love you Jason he said as we hugged I love you too. I couldn't allow him to know the other details the violent ones. I kissed him I will protect you because your my baby now and forever. We drifted off to peaceful and playful sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS ICY FOR THE BETA, ON A SIDE NOTE A BETA OF THIS STORY IS UNDER WAY


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: PLANET OF WONDERS SECRETS….AND BROTHERS

Brainy woke up in my scarred arms, the injuries from yesterday still evident. We put our clothes back on.

Brainy looked under the bed and found a laser at me and shot yellow light at me. Everything that hurt vanished, and my skin was clear and smooth. I suddenly felt stronger than before the fight.

"All better?" brainy asked?

"All better, "I replied. I walked towards him and we kissed.

We decided to take a day off of training to spend time together and get a better bond, so far we are making progress but I feel something is missing. I picked him up and flew around the ship to entertain him with his assistance. My flying really was sloppy; I never really practiced and my powers were weak and unstable.

We landed crudely, you sucked I thought. We talked about our days and what we plan to be when we grow up.

"Today is my birthday, "brainy said. I was suddenly thrown off guard. I felt ashamed that I hadn't known, and felt compelled to give him some sort of gift.

"Brainy, would you excuse me? I need to do something."

He stood quietly as I ran to the ship's Nava computer.

"Hello Jason, "Brainiac greeted me. I looked at him with a sheepish grin on my face. "Please, can I go to this planet? "I begged.

Brainiac looked at the coordinates, his face expressionless.

"Whatever you want Jason". He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you, "I whispered.

Quickly, I ran back to Brainy.

"So what are we going to do today?"

I looked at him and grinned. "We are going to a planet to celebrate your birthday! We'll do all kinds of things."

"What things?" Brainy asked.

"Fun things, "I kissed him in the cheek. So brainy have you practiced yesterday? Yeah he said!

We finally arrived on the planet. It looked isolated, but peaceful as we hovered above it.

Brainy could fly in space it was an ability that his cyborg Kryptonian body and my body possessed. We walked to the exit and Brainy opened the entrance. As we looked down into the inky expanse below, it was clear that we were well over 100000 feet above the ground.

I felt weird being able to breathe in an atmosphere with no air, and the concept startled me. Quickly, I shut my eyes. It was like I was breathing and not breathing at the same time.

We flew down to the surface, and I held Brainy's hand tightly then we entered the atmosphere and landed.

"So what can we do?"

Brainy grinned.

I tickled him mercilessly and I kissed him we played wrestling, hide and seek super racing and flying. We fought animals and monsters to show who's stronger. We played games talked about our past or at least brainy did he said how the aliens from his home planet would treat him badly. My memory is blurred and useless.

We had a connection; it was emotional and spiritual, as if we were the only two individuals in the expanse of the universe. We lay in the sand as the sun went down after hours of playing.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Brainy, I'm going to get you something. Can you stay here for a moment?"

Brainy looked a bit confused, but nodded anyway.

Grinning, I took off. I ran through the expanse of land, searching for a specific treasure. I was curious the amazing things on this planet like animals with two heads floating plants and other things that are torn out of science fiction books. This building was beautiful on the outside, as the exterior looked as though it was made of crystal. It called out to me.

I walked in the building and it was dark. I looked and found a crystal podium. There was a computer made of clear glass I grabbed a piece wanting to give the piece to Brainy.

As quickly as I could, I ran back Brainy, who was looking at the sunset.

I called his name; and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jason, it's been 42 seconds!"

"I know," I said, holding the shard behind my back. "I want to give you something." I produced the shard and grinned as he reached for the treasure.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me over and over again. "I have never been treated like this," he said quietly.

His joy was overflowing, as tears of happiness trailed down his face.

"Well get used to it."I grinned.

He looked at the crystal, already excited to begin unlocking its secrets.

The sun was beginning to set; however, and it became evident that it was time to head back.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Ready," he said, squeezing back. I lifted him, and we flew back to the ship.

We landed in the hall as the hatch closed and air filed the room. Brainy scurried off to our room and I went to Brainiac. I wanted to tell him everything.

He was seated on a chair when I approached him, so I quickly sat on his lap. I kissed him in the cheek, and looked at him.

"I love you," I said. "I'm sorry you couldn't come."

He smiled softly. "It's ok, I had to work anyway. Tell me what happened."

I talked for a couple of minutes about our day. He listened intently, but I could tell as I was speaking that I was getting a bit tired. And I felt tired I got off his lap after a good night kiss. I walked in the hallway to our room.

I saw Brainy scanning the crystal with a machine. Brainy looked at me with wide eyes, but his expression was unreadable.

"Um, so…do you like it?" I asked, unsure of what to make of his expression.

He ran towards me and hugged me trembling.

Instantly, I was on guard. "What's wrong Brainy?"

"I…I saw a planet blow up and…I'm scared..." brainy answered.

I kissed his forehead, suddenly unsure of what to do. I tried my best to hide it."Don't worry, I will check it out."

Suddenly, heat traveled up my body. The crystal started glowing Thoughts went through my head will I destroy it, will I give it to Brainiac would It help me destroy my farther. I touched it then I was floating in space I was breathing this was impossible then I saw a blue planet orbiting a red sun I felt different I felt a sense of connection. I got closer to the planet it was beautiful I tried to touch it was no larger than two baseballs.

I saw it the sun explodes in a brilliant fire ball, taking the beautiful planet with it…

Then I heard a voice, and my world changed.

I was waking up.

"Jason are you ok?"

I looked up at Brainy's petrified face. I did not understand what had happened. Slowly, I started backing away from the table. The crystal stopped glowing. Had Brainy seen it to? "What just happened?"

"I don't know, you were just standing there. I'm scared Jason…"Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me, I can't lose you, "he sobbed.

"I won't, Brainy. Look at me." I touched his face. "I want you to have this to show you that we will always be together. I put a necklace around his neck. This necklace is very special. I will never leave you; we will be brothers for eternity."

I kissed the tears away, and guided him to bed. I put the covers over us and we pulled each other close.

I touched his face in the darkness. "Happy birthday Brainy."

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday ever," Brainy answered.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too."

We fell asleep embracing each other. I wonder about our future sometime but I'm confident that we will stick because we are brothers forever.

**AUTHORS NOTES: A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO KANNARAH, SUPERNURSE, STAR WARRIOR, AND ICY THANKS GUYS AND MASSIVE BETA FORTHCOMING**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: DARKSEID AND MY DESTINY

We are here me and brainy knew all about our developing powers and we are here to find out my destiny see if i can find a purpose I was scared this being called darkseid will hurt brainy if he wanted to I will protect my baby brother. We were sitting on the bed he is so warm in my arms he was shaking I pull him closer I whisper funny things in his ear to make him laugh. I sing him a comforting song to calm him. He was calming down and looked at me my heart felt warm and I take a deep breath, no matter what happens I will be there, promise brainy said I kissed him I promise.

We landed and we saw Brainiac and I held his hand I had so much training my powers where developing slowly and I knew that one day when they mature I will kill my father and have my revenge. Thoughts went through my head of my father's teeth flying from his mouth tears of pain and fear in his eyes it was glorious. When we exited the ship I seen a little old lady I walked somehow confused she looked at me and smiled then she came to me and pinched my cheeks. Oh my cheeks brainy and I ran behind Brainiac we always felt safe around him.

Hello dares I am granny goodness I serve Darkseid he has been expecting you. I felt scared this alien been expecting me. I went to the palace this planet looked like hell. But it didn't intimidate me. Until I see him on his throne. He was a giant and had red eyes my body was cold my eyes looked down I'm scared and now the creature may kill me. Look at me child the being spoke in a deep voice. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him. Come to me child I walked knowing that any wrong step I could be killed. I stopped in front of the throne and looked at him not wanting to show weakness.

I'm sorry I… no need to apologize child Brainiac said holding my shoulder. I looked at him and pleaded don't let them hurt me. Brainiac looked down to me at lowered himself to my eye level, I know you will do well he grabbed Brainiac 5s hand and they both left the palace waiting for me. I looked back at darkseid, I want to learn my destiny I blurted out I want to kill my father. Darkseid looked at me and I was sure I was going to get it. How strong are you child? I can hold my own against another strong person I said I was scared he might kill me. Really including me I am strong how about a fight between me and you Jason. My body froze my heart pounding; please I don't want to fight you and how do you know my name.

You have no choice you fight me or you will be destroyed I was there frozen my arms felt warm I wanted to punch myself for begging I will fight him and he will submit. POW my chest felt like fire pain coursed through my entire body. I did breathing exercises and jumped and punched him in the stomach and face he stumbled and crashed the wall with such force the building shook. He got up and I ran towards him his eyes shot a beam and I dodged it, had to be some energy I thought to myself light travels faster than that but it was following me so I had to think of a strategy. I jumped towards him and went behind him the beams hit him and I ran in front of him and punched him but pressure went through my arm and I saw that he had a firm grip and he punched me and he throw me.

Pain coursed through my body and I knew I had to end this I saw his eyes glow and I knew I had to use an ability which is unstable as well as unpredictable. Our beams collided and the room was getting hot. I jumped out of the way of the beams and we both punched each other in the face he briefly lost balance and I was sliding across the floor. Impressive Kryptonian half breed but you will submit he said in a commanding voice. No darkseid you will submit to me…he punched me in the stomach it hurts I raise my hand and I punched him in the knee. He fell and I went on top of him, I don't want to fight please. Your weak he growled he grabbed me and throw me fight child he said getting impatient or you will suffer he yelled I jumped and kicked him in the chin. Your holding back are you child he said hitting me again then he throw me to his thrown and he pulled my hair the throw me to the ground then stopped he was not finished with me yet I was getting weak I looked I had a few injuries but darkseid doesn't Darkseid I closed my eyes and heard brainy curious of all the noise I was relived he was unaware of our fight.

I got up and he try to punch me but I grabbed him and he kneed me I couldn't breathe the air knocked out of me I looked up and he raised his hand he is ready to strike. I saw red I throw him off me and I punched him relentlessly he covered his face and I aimed at his ribs. He grabbed me and I was thrown like a small toy but I froze in place I was floating. Good child good perhaps you were holding back darkseid used the beam again and this time I toke a direct hit. I was crashing and I got up quickly my body sore all over screw the pain I thought I flow towards him and we crashed. Darkseid please I don't want to fight I screamed, I punched him my powers were increasing by the day My powers where developing so I wasn't in my upper limits and they are.

I was a bad flyer scratch that terrible flyer and I couldn't use it properly. I flow towards him and I punched his chest he stumbled and then recovered he looked at me and I knew what he was going to do. Our beams clashed in a level of energy that where crazy not no bad for unstable powers and he suddenly stopped and I took the advantage when he jumped trying to grab me I shot an intense beam from my eyes and he was on the floor then we kept fighting we were both determined he was stronger than me but I held my own barely blow for blow it was intense until I was sore all over I kicked him he slapped me I used my beams and punched him Then we stopped.

And he looked at me I knew he was impressed. This fight is over he proclaimed I went back down; I was also a terrible lander I tripped my injuries didn't help either. I'm impressed child he placed his hand on my shoulder her picks me up I was very tiny compared to him but you were lucky I held back he smiled and I couldn't help but giggle I looked out the window. Can you teach me I want revenge against my father for trying to kill me? I looked up to him I could tell that he was beginning to like me. He rubbed his hand in my hair and looked at me as you wish child.

No mind control darkseid and I want to be trained by you personally. He sat on his throne which was somehow untouched, as you wish he answered smiling I went on his lap and kissed him he wrapped his arms around me and cradled me and rocked me like his own child for a little while. I went to the exit to see brainy waiting he was running towards me. Are you ok Jason he asked I got a better look I was messed up but they were healing slowly I will get better. Brainiac so what are we going to do. We are going to make accommodations on a nearby planet from there we could use boom tubes to get you back and forth and to other locations in the cosmos.

Brainy was happy I picked him up and went to the ship. We set a course for it and me and brainy waited we entered the wormhole Brainiac opened and the planet appeared and we entered the atmosphere. The ship landed and me and brainy went outside this was a beautiful peaceful planet but my thought where on the terrible things I will do to my father for betraying me. My baby brother combed our new surroundings as I follow him. We played as Brainiac was setting up camp and when it was bedtime me and brainy cuddled. I love you Jason I love you too brainy I kissed his forehead and we were asleep. I fought beings with ease defeating them without struggle but darkseid was different he could have killed me easily but held back. He was a perfect mentor to help my weak and unstable powers. My training is about to begin and the path to my destiny will be long and my destiny is mysterious but as long as I'm with my baby brother I'm fine.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: TRAINING WITH DARKSEID AND LOST MEMORIES

I entered the boom tube a device that can be used to traverse interstellar distances. My flying thanks to Brainiac has improved but my abilities are developing and are unstable. I was surrounded by the slaves of darkseid I felt like home even only being here once. Then I saw it Darkseid was standing on a balcony on his palace I could see him because of my sight powers. I ran as fast as I could run at 70 miles per hour I stopped when I saw the palace guard. Hi granny she looked at me and pinched my cheeks to they started hurting so granny what is darkseid up to? Well some business she answered I said my goodbyes and made my way to the palace when I was running I saw glimpses of my past me flying in the arms of a man in a cape who was obviously my dad. My train of thought was derailed when I arrived. I went to the palace my fist clenched at the thought of my father soon my father will die but not before his loved ones so I could see what he is truly the godlike being humans make him out to be or if he is a spineless coward that will cry and kneel before me and beg.

Then darkseid put his hand on my shoulder calming me down hi darkseid I said hugging him. He picked me up and took me to an arena. He let me down so we can begin my training. You have the ability to shoot energy from your eyes, yes darkseid but its uncontrollable it's random and unstable Brainiac believes that it may be because I'm a Kryptonian hybrid. Darkseid kneeled down to my level and tangled his fingers in my hair which was comforting. I will make it the opposite he said then we faced a giant door I had cold sweet when I heard growling. Then the door opened it was a giant dog larger than me with great strength I was about to run at it but darkseid stopped me. Listen to me I want you to look at it with hate with concentration and you will destroy him with that ability. I tighten my throat and I looked at him I expressed anger not just anger at it but anger at my father the anger at the human race those animals that will die then I saw red and the dog was on the floor whimpering well done child I looked at him thank you. NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARENT YOU! I kicked it in the stomach and used my eye beams again hitting the stomach area

. The creature was in pain and I loved it I savored his pain I pictured the physical and emotional pain my father will suffer. I looked at darkseid looking for an order he looked at me back, finish him if you want. I smiled and I used my anger to gain strength and put the dog on my shoulder. I used my super leap using my speed and strength to go a 100 feet up and I throw the dog in to the ground I was falling at a slower pace then I heard a giant boom the dog hit the ground crushing him. I landed falling in my knees and arms it hurt darkseid helped me up and we looked at each other and the crushed dog, you done well child I looked at him and I jumped in his arms and kissed him. I love you I felt strong I knew that with time I could control my powers better with his help and Brainiac I will be stronger then my father. I looked at him and we went to the palace hills for another lesson. It was my strength he put me down, now child you will throw this rock he pointed at a giant bolder throw that and bring it back and crush it. I looked at it my strength is the most stable of my powers and not as uncontrollable. I approached the rock and picked it up it was hard at first but it was over my head. I throw the bolder a few feet away. I'm sorry but my powers are unstable darkseid looked at me and kneeled to my level.

They are not you are making them unstable you are the master not your powers. I took this thought into my head and tried again with a new determination. I grabbed the rock like last time it was hard and I put it over my head frustration boiled up inside me and throw it I looked everywhere. Where did the rock go then I looked up and saw the rock crash on a mountain 100 feet away. I jumped I was excited and I turned to darkseid did you see what I did? Yes child I saw what you did he answered now destroy it I ran at it at increased speed and I smashed it after a few punches and ran back to him for my new assignment after practicing my speed with him for a while we went to the last one. We went to a mountain where there was a ledge. He wanted me to fly I gulped but my flying sucks.

I felt dirty saying bad words but it was the truth I flew best when brainy was holding my hand or I fly at low altitude. I looked down and saw that I had no choice. I was determined and I jumped I was scared and I knew I was going to either fly or at least get hurt. I focused on my breathing and I pictured a bird flying then I started to slow down I put my arms out like a bird and with grace I willed myself to slow down. It was working then I willed myself to stop falling I was thinking hard and then I stopped I opened my eyes and I was floating I realized that it toke a couple of seconds. It felt like a couple of minutes. I looked front word and push my body forward and I was flying in low speed up to 60 miles per hour my speed increased to 100 miles then 130 miles then 200 miles then 220 miles I learned to measure speed from Brainiac. I reached 250 miles then I was willing more speed then I was at 300 miles per hour.

I realized that I was really flying without help. I was flying straight so I wanted to move to a new direction to the right then twisting. Then straight I'm flying well but it needed was more practice. I was like an angel with my arms stretched out to the sides. I willed more speed thinking of a rocket then I was flying at 320 miles then 330 then 340 then slowly at 400. Then I with concentrating and with determination and emotions flow to new speeds 420 430 440 450 450 460 I wonder is there a limit the wind is blowing against my face but it didn't hurt invulnerability my most useful of abilities. I look down on apocalypse a giant factory of slaves I thought to myself. 470 480 with rage I thought of my farther when he choose a group of pathetic animals over me he will suffer but not before those he loves. BOOOOOOOM I was at 500 miles per hour the sonic boom was forming I looked back darkseid was gone I was far away.

I was at 520 why did my father betray me? was I made to suffer will I ever get a father I had hot cheeks I looked and saw tears I was crying why did my father betray me WHY!? I stretched my arms out in the shape of a bird, 530 540 550 560 565 570 580 590 600 miles a strange cone was forming but I didn't care I was mad my father will die for what he did. I screamed and went 620 630 642 650 660 I came a long way from levitating. My powers are unstable and weak but in time I reminded myself I will be strong. But no matter how much powers I have it won't answer that single question. Did my father want me why did he do it my head was spinning I wanted to throw up did he love me. NO MY FATHER SHALL DIE LIKE THE INSECTS HE PROTECTS! I slam my arms forward and I went 680 690 697 700 the cone was me going faster my speed slowly build up. 710 720 730 740 miles per hour then BOOOOOOOOOM MY EARS I was at Mach 1 and then I slowed down to a halt very slowly then came the tough part getting back to the ground. Let's just say I fell like a giant stone frustrated my flight is still shitty.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTOR 7: JASON THE WARRIOR AND THE KINGS GLARE

I kissed my baby brother as I got ready for battle, I'm going to go to a battle honey stay here and be good I kissed him again and I went to put on my armor this is the first time in months 4 months to be precise that I put on clothes I was usually in alien underwear or naked. I looked outside to see the nebula and the moon over the planet we were on. Then I opened the boom tube and walked in then I was surrounded by the soldiers of Darkseid. Hello darkseid I look up and see him watching the world we are going to conquer. My powers have improved but they tend to be unstable and inconsistent my flying has shown progress I studied skydiving and used their tactics before and after my training but it needs work as it is still very poor.

This is amazing a 9 year old warrior fighting in a war, Jason child would you lead my legion to storm the capital of this planet yes darkseid but I want to do it….alone I smiled and hoped. As you wish I was happy he had been a mentor and friend to me for 4 mouths. I put on my helmet I looked at my armor and flow down to the planet we were 100000 feet up. My flying wasn't as sloppy as usual because I was aided by one of his soldiers and I could go at a quick speed toward the capital running I couldn't trust my flight yet. I looked around and saw trees animals oblivious to my intrusion then I saw a road I ran fast around 60 miles an hour. And I saw the capital it was beautiful but beauty isn't going to stop me. They ran to their gun torrents to stop me but I was fast approaching the city. Then I used my eye beams on 2 of the torrents and jumped on the wall which was 60 feet and I saw them they were literally bugs. I grabbed one of them and broke its skull it felt good seeing the fear in their eyes I toke the body and throw it towards them. They were hit and I walked to them I grabbed one toke its alien rifle and hit it really hard that it flew away hitting another gun torrent that was aiming at me ruining its aim.

I ran to the gun torrent and grabbed the shooter I plunged my fist in his chest and messed up its internal organs. I was amazed of how pathetic these beings are. I grabbed the gun torrent and with my strength throw towards a group of bugs they consumed by the flames and explosion the torrent wasn't that heavy. After killing 30 bug guards I ran to the city and had fun with my powers. A group of bugs were running and I grabbed a small transport and throw it at them I used my eye beams but something went wrong my eye beams started to burn buildings and bugs I regained my control and realized that I needed to be careful. I grabbed another bug and broke it in half as I was approaching the palace. The suffering I was causing is fun and amusing I was having fun then a small transport was in the corner of my eye, BOOM I can't see anything and then I saw light it was fire from the transport it blow up next to me but these fools never learn I am practically invincible to their weapons. I am thinking and I concluded two things one I need new armor they are ripped and two they are using suicide bombers I felt scared of how persistent they were I held my breath and blow away the smoke that was clouding my vision.

There was the palace deep in the city. I could take my time I looked and saw a guard with a weird weapon I grabbed its hand and head budded the animal the creature fell his limbs shaking his bug like mouth foaming. Pathetic I continued my way to the palace being alert of mysterious transports or things that a bomber could hide in. then I saw I group of pedestrian bugs with object to try to hit me I was tired and so I grabbed a grenade and throw it with my superior strength and it imbedded in the chest of one of them, BOOOOOM I felt wet and I looked down I was disgusted when I found green blood on me. I looked at the pieces of the 12 pedestrians that were blown away. I walked away continuing my path I found a small kid bug he has something in his hand these beings are short I thought he throw it at me I grabbed I looked at my hands it was a small rock I crushed it and grabbed him and took out a device a special one darkseid gave me and wrapped it around the bug which was struggling then I activated in seconds the creature was in extreme agony it was torturing the creature so I dropped it I was walking away and then I heard it screaming I looked back remembering the harsh pain I felt when I was attacked on that planet Brainiac 5 lived on. So I made an exception I pushed the button shutting it off it will live but with memories of me those scars are enough. I walked away the buildings were so exotic and strange.

Click I pay attention I heard something then I was blinded by flashes of light I looked bugs with weapons were shooting at me from the ground the kid must have been a distraction. I use my eye beams one of them was on fire I ran at them I grabbed one and smashed it to the ground killing it I punched another it flow into a building dead. They were at least 5 more I grabbed one and used him as a pillow to slam against 3 of them. There was one more he was scared he was a coward he put his hands up I was mad I will never show mercy ever again I grabbed him and gave him a bear hug it was crushed. I dropped him on the floor and made my Mary way. I heard something I turned and saw a transport with a gun torrent on it this made my memory more clear it was what humans called tanks accept different.

BOOOOOM I was flying to a building it didn't hurt but it messed up my clothes these insects will learn respect and suffering will be there teacher I ran to the transport and opened the entrance there they were I jumped in and punched the bugs head off I grabbed another and ripped his arm off and hit him with it. I was seeing red the third bug was the commander and I grabbed him and punched his head off. I got out of the tank and crossed the bridge the palace had a clear view it was surrounded by walls. There was a platoon of guards at least 10 I grabbed an abandoned transport and throw it towards them killing half of them I used my eye beams and vaporized the rest it didn't work so I ran towards them and killed them quick.

Then I heard a noise there was a 2 bugs in a strange flying machine I jumped on the crafted there was four bugs with weapons I grabbed two of them and throw them to their deaths I went to the pilot and saw him trying to jump but I put my fist in the back of his head killing him the other bug was reaching his weapon I grabbed his arm and squeezed disarming him I grabbed his other arm and squeezed I jumped off the flying machine before it crashed taking the armless bug with it. These beings are like paper and cardboard. I made my way to the palace the city although populated by pathetic beings is in fact very beautiful. My ears picked up something then a group of transports with guards pointing there weapons at me. My eyes hurt and FLASH the transports were burning in front of me with the bugs frying my abilities are developing and are very unstable and inconsistent.

I jumped over the blaze and ran the rest of the way there. There was no one to oppose me until I went to the entrance I heard soldiers scattering there was 50 of them and trying to find stuff to destroy me the door was like cardboard I kicked it and they were jumping getting to cover to shoot me I ran at them I grabbed one and throw him toward a group of them. I smashed my fist throw one and used a giant transport to swat them like bugs oh wait they are bugs. I throw it and ran to another group I punched them one punch they were flying. I grabbed one and smashed his head on the floor. I was mad these beings have no hope they will all die. I broke a fresh recruit in half and used my eye beams to amputate another bugs arm. This last bug was there last line of defense I grabbed the creature and throw him to a window of the palace. A group of 10 bugs were running and I use my increased speed this time pissed off. I punched them and the flow one got his weapon but I grab him and break his face. A group with lasers was firing on my chest it didn't hurt but it was irritating. I use my fist to kill each one of them.

One of them had a grenade and I activated it and throw it towards a group they were gone in a flash of fire. I saw the door of the palace and used my eye beams the door exploded and I walked in. the palace was decedent this king was very powerful I went to his throne room in the top floor there it was actually 2 things the bug I throw to the window he was dead and the king with his stick of power. I walked towards him his advisers trying to stop me but grabbed them and throw them like small toys one hitting the wall one hitting a painting and one with a broken skull on the floor. I faced the king he was standing there with confidence he knew that I will win. Call off your men insect this planet belongs to darkseid I grabbed his stick broke his right arm and one adviser was still alive and approaching me he was injured and unarmed I toke the stick and plunged it clean throw him. I went to the throne and sat in it and toke off my helmet my long hair dropped to my shoulders I activated the communicator darkseid I secured the palace they are some pockets of resistance but most of it was destroyed by me personally.

Well done child I will be arriving. I went to the balcony and I see the city with a better look. The city was huge I saw the huge path of destruction I caused the city was beautiful then I got a headache I remember a city on earth it was huge rich very prosperous. My head started to calm….. Metropolis then I saw a ship landing in the square of the palace full of dead bugs then out came darkseid I waited in the throne room the king was there waiting as well. Then darkseid arrived throw the entrance I ran towards him and hugged him he picked me up and I kissed him he put me down so this is the king he looked at the bug with his cape flapping. Darkseid looked at me so child use your strength and finish him I smiled his punishment will be ugly I walked to the king he looked at me not with fear but with pity. This glare is affecting me down to my very soul. I was a little sad but he needed punishment. And with my iron fist I smashed his skull in. he was on the floor I used my eye beams and burned his body. How's that for a rookie darkseid smiled I went to a dead adviser and toke the stick out and I presented it to darkseid he toke it and declared victory I hugged him I attended the marches cleaning up resistance executed thousands and when i was done i toke out a boom tube activated it I looked back and walked in thinking of the kings glare.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTOR 8: BRAINIAC 5 AND MY MEMEORIES

There he was Brainiac 5 my 8 year old brother he is waiting for me sitting I looked at him I knew he would question the blood all over me the blood of those bugs. I gave my armor to Brainiac and he cleaned it. I saw Brainiac 5 I'm thinking of what we are going to do today the day is very young. I floated a little bit to surprise him he is looking at the pond startled by my intrusion Jason how was your day?

Great I hugged him and kissed him his skin is very soft and smooth. Mine was fun we kissed again so what do you want to do today I asked trying to avoid the bug details. Want to play he asked ok we ran to the tree to go on top of it we are strong so it was easy. We looked down and sat on a branch and we talked saying jokes jumping to jumping tree to tree I looked down there was a lake below the branch we are in so brainy want to jump? He jumped off doing a cannon ball. Come in Jason the waters fine I prepped with a new set of confidence. I jumped gravity taking hold of me the water was refreshing and cleansing.

I picked my head up from the water and find brainy looking at me I love you he said I kissed him I love you to we swam to the surface and laid on the sand we laid there for a while hugging Jason can we fly we got up and I held him close to my chest and I concentrated thinking of brainy I was floating and we flow we were over a forest on this planet it was beautiful and very lush I kissed brainy. Brainy what do you know about war? Brainy looked at me and answered the war is by definition, conflict carried out by force and hostility between factions. I was shocked of his intelligence we kept flying then brainy kissed me I love you Jason we flow over the clouds and we looked at the strange sun over us it is yellow like the one on earth I think.

We looked at each other Jason I know about the war you fought and I still love you. I was going to cry what a horrible person I am a horrible brother my heart aches warm tears stained my cheeks. I'm sorry brainy I am such a terrible person I'm such a terrible brother. Brainy kissed me in the cheek it was heartfelt emotional I hear his heart beat pounding I kissed him back we got to the ground and we kissed I'm sorry brainy we looked at each other with love we went to the woods holding hands I was never going to let go we played our hands connected we talked about the new memories the strange city named metropolis that may or may not be real the red cape with a familiar symbol I just can't put my finger on it.

The cape belonged to someone brainy and the yellow symbol is very familiar let's not mention this to Brainiac ok. I promise Jason he shaked my hand I think these thoughts are of your home world. The minute he mentioned it my fist clenched I hated my father I still plan on killing him and his loved ones. I know your angry Jason I looked at him calming down he knew how I looked when I was angry.

I think your remembering bits and pieces like a puzzle. I remember a strange woman she was talking to someone in the sky brainy was thinking. Jason brainy said do you think that's your mommy and he might be talking to your daddy. I made sense I could fly and I am strong I will kill her I thought to myself. Killing her will make him suffer I grinned at the thought him sad knowing that it is entirely his fault. I clear my thoughts of all the bad things in my head to comfort brainy I would never hurt him. I love you brainy I kissed him his skin soft smooth very comforting every bad thing my anger the bugs the memories they disappeared they all did all that mattered was making him happy he kissed back and we played can we run brainy asked he is so cute and small we ran really fast my ability to go fast was stable we only ran at 70 miles per hour and we went fast. Brainy became tired and so did I.

we wanted to sleep we ran to the space ship and went inside to spend time with Brainiac hey Brainiac I went on his lap and kissed him I love you he also went on his lap and kissed him we talked to him and bonded when we got tired we kissed him good night. We went to the room. Brainy I love you and I'm sorry I lied to you he cuddled into my arms I kiss him I love you brainy. I love you too brainy said we kissed and we went to peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: FATHER FIGURE

Jason is a weakling and I will crush him. Kalibak needs to lower his voice I said to myself I could hear him from across the palace it is an ability I learned from meditating I was thinking about last month when me and brainy celebrated my birthday on a planet I'm 10 years old. I looked out the window the sounds of slaves are very clear the fire pits the heat from them brushes against my pours.

I make my way to my mentor's throne room. Welcome Jason I looked at him there is something strange it's rare that he will call me Jason although this is isn't the only time. Hello darkseid I said I ran towards him and sit on his lap. I kissed him he is really big I had to struggle to get on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his large torso I couldn't get around completely I am so tiny compared to him he cradled me and I pressed my cheek against his chest I love you I looked into his eyes.

I kissed him again we were there for a while bonding and we walked out the palace and to an arena I looked up at darkseid what is going on? This is your test my child this past 5 months have strained you. You have been a son to me and you've visited me every day learned your skills you may not control your powers yet but in time you will. But I helped you conquered a planet even then my abilities are terribly unstable and tend to cause chaos. I am impatient I continued my flight has progressed but is unreliable unless I get help from another flying person. My strength is somewhat easy but far from my father's level.

Father let me see what this child can do let me destroy him. I clenched my fist someone insulted me and implied that I was weak. THEN BRING IT ON FUCKER! LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED A LESSON HERE LET ME TEACH IT TO YOU I looked at darkseid for permission. As you wish, I didn't wait I crouched and tackled kalibak punching him with power determination and strength. He punched knocking the air out of me I was on my back and he got up like I promised myself no more mercy I punch him in the knee and jumped and punched him in the face drawing some blood then he responded with a back hand I stumbled and regained my balance.

I punch him again and again in the stomach I realize that he's not holding back he swings and hits me I fly to a wall I lose control and with my eye beams I strike him he falls and tries to get up. But I punch him so hard that he slides. I take both of my fists and smash him he stumbles again I'm need a new strategy I hover luckily its stable and flow to the sky, where are you going JA…. I fly at great speed getting him in the chest and punching him in his right eye. He punches me in the chest and I counter with an uppercut. While distracted I jump kick him in the face he holds his face and I run behind and punch him in the back of his head.

He swings trying to hit me but my small height helps. I concentrate on his belly punching in fast hard punches knocking him back I finish with a hard kick in the knee. Punched and I fly across the arena he is about to punch me again I have no time to think but I roll away from the punch I use my hands as support and use my feet to kick him away I get up I'm angry this ape thinks that he can humiliate me I jump everything is in slow motion I use my flight and everything is a blur. I fly this ape will be put down I use my eye beams I cut loose and he is consumed by the energy I punch him still training the eye beams on him. YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME AND NOT BE TAUGHT RESPECT! my punches are faster he is in pain I fly in the air he is dazed and injured his face burned a little by my eye beams. I ball both my fist like a missile smash into him. My flight is very terrible and my strength is very unstable.

My knuckles hurt I'm exhausted but I know through will and determination he will beg me to stop. I get another punch in his ribs he tries to punch I block it and get in in the jaw. He looks tired I use my back hand and strike him in the cheek. He stumbles I punch his supporting leg and jump on him I punch him everywhere the stomach the face the legs and I jump and bounce on his stomach like a bed.

He punches me I fly off of him he takes out a club and I run towards him punch him and grabbed the club ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT YOU DIE NOW! I CLOBBER HIM WITH THE FIST AND THE CLUB AND HE FALLS I HIT HIM IN THE HEAD AND THE RIBS I KICK HIM REPEATABLY HE PUNCHES ME BUT I DON'T YIELD I HIT IN THE HEAD AGAIN AND AGAIN AND I AGAIN I CLOBBER HIS HEAD AND RIBS TILL HE PUSHES ME I TRIES TO GET UP BUT WITH GREAT FORCE I HIT HIM SO HARD WITH THE CLUB IT BROKE INTO PIECES I GET UP AND KICK HIS FACE I JUMP ON HIM AND BITE HIM IN THE CHEEK I FOCUS ON THE RIBS AND PUNCHHIM HE IS NO STARTING TO BLEED A LITTLE OF HIS MOUTH HE PUNCHES ME HURTING MY SHOULDER IT HEALS AND HE SITS UP I FOCUS A BARRAGE OF PUNCHES TO HIS ARM DISLOCATING THE ARM AFTER A MANY PUNCHES.

HE THROWS ME OFF OF HIM AND FINALLY GETS BACK UP he is injured my knuckles are burning he is angry he uses his good arm and runs towards me I run towards him and with my strength and speed I charge at him and aim at his arm he is stunned I use my eye beams on his arm. He is distracted and with all my strength I punch him in the cheek he takes out a knife and tries to use it I punch his broken arm many times and he drops it I grab it and stab the good arm and stab his leg. BEG ANIMAL BEG I PUSH THE KNIFE AGAINST HIS THROAT I KNEW THIS WAS A QUICK DEATH SO I BENDED THE KNIFE WHICH COULDENT HURT ME AND DESTROYED IT WITH MY EYE BEAMS. I punched him all over the chest face stomach arms and punched his stab wound I put my hands around his neck and looked up to darkseid. Don't kill him but teach him a lesson my child. I raised my hand and punch him, father.

FATHER PLEASE I punch him in the mouth I punch him in the ribs I kick him. I was going to kill him my anger is what made me powerful but not strong enough. I punch him again I kick him I use my eye beams to hurt him I kick him punched him till I messed up his other leg. I Step on his face I lose control my eye beams are causing destruction throughout the arena again luckily I gain my control I got back to the beating I was tired. Kalibak was bruised broken I grabbed his hair giving him a warning and a thing to think about; every breath you take for now on savage will be a gift from me. I use my eye beams and marked him on his forehead the letter j it was hard I was out of energy but it came out nice and clean. I go to darkseid I love you he grabbed me the minute all the violence and anger got cleansed I was in his arms rocked like his child. I kissed him I held him he is like a daddy, when I grow up me and brainy will be strong and we will make you proud I looked up at him he smiled. The thoughts were on that worm of a father I got he will suffer but not before everyone he loves dies in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: THE NEXT LEVEL

My powers are useless I yell to myself they are unstable sloppy and temporary after I beaten kalibak into submission when I was done my powers where faded the whole day and I was tired hell I fainted. They just don't listen to me Brainiac. Which ability seems to be the easiest for you to control Jason Brainiac asked running calculations? My strength at some degree and jumping the rest I just get lucky or angry. My heat vision is uncontrollable and prone to cause chaos and I have to watch how long I fly or it just powers down quickly. My speed is useful but inconsistent.

My strength is good but nowhere near enough as well as inconsistent. Jason you have made some strides before you couldn't even fight surely the training me and darkseid have supplied at least made progress. I was held back by tanks and suicide bombers for the bug king. That is satisfactory news Jason your invulnerability works. Not enough I moaned sitting on his lap. Patience is beneficial Jason, patience my father needs to suffer he needs to watch his precious people die I snapped I quickly calmed down I didn't know I could sound like that. You should not be looking for revenge Jason. I need it Brainiac I want him to suffer for not loving me. Thoughts went through my head thoughts of hate and pain I was angry he will die.

I wonder if he has a mommy if so then I would proudly kill her in front of him. Jason you practice your abilities like darkseid suggested I spend a few hours a day with darkseid even slept over with brainy going with me of course. I do I made some progress my flight works best on low altitudes. But like I said it powers down. I got up walking back and forth impatient I'm not going to be a 20 year old before I master my powers. My father when he was my age wasn't as strong as me so that's a start. Don't get me started on the memories. I can't tell whether or not they are real Brainiac I remember that there was a building called the daily planet. I WANT MY FATHER DEAD NOW DO ANYTHING MAKE ME STRONGER NO MORE TRAINING NO MORE WAITING HELP GIVE ME SOMETHING. Jason calms yourself you will be powerful. But I want my father to suffer WANT HIS PLANET TO SUFFER.

If you wish then you can destroy his planet but I warn if you try now my calculations put the odds in his favor. I DON'T CARE DO I HAVE A MOTHER, yes but Jason what are you planning on doing. KILL HER SHE WILL DIE FOR WHAT MY FATHER HAS DONE! MY FATHER WILL HOLD BACK HE WON'T AFTER SEEING HER TURTURED I HAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE HIM! Jason I know you're angry but I think you should calm, tears fell from my cheeks I want a daddy I thought to myself I need to be held I need to be kissed and toked in I need to sit on a lap. HE WILL PAY I DON'T CARE BRAINIAC GIVE ME SOMETHING MAKE ME STRONGER MAKE ME SOMETHING ELSE. He looked at me Jason your father had one weakness a weakness that will kill him. What is it Brainiac and how could it make me stronger. Your father gathers strength from the yellow sun like you my child but you are special you could gather strength from the substance your powers has been hindered by the lack of it you need a substance called kryptonite.

My fuzzy and useless memories getting a little clearer pieces from my father's home world isn't it I asked? Yes Jason it gives you strength I know not how it does but your DNA testing suggest it will aid your cells you will be stronger faster larger. It won't be a short cut through your training but it will aid you immensely. Luckily my baby brother brainy is taking a nap and won't walk in on our experiment. Brainiac looked at me what are you planning to do? We are going to test the effects. I went to the chest a toy chest Brainiac got us to play the boom tube device is in there for you know just in case. I press the button and a vortex opens to apocalypse I inquire that you want darkseid present. Yes Brainiac he is a mentor a friend I love him and he loves me I want him to be there I want him to hold me when it's done. We walked to the portal and the next thing I see is the fire pits of apocalypse I see the palace of darkseid I run there it was fast but my powers are flawed I never shake off the child sense of wonder when I run in fact it grows every time I use my powers.

I feel something I look behind me Brainiac is walking I wonder why I continue running. I see the furies readying there weapons I stop oh no the furies I put my hands on my hair and brush it back hi ladies I come out of nowhere I go up to one of them so want a kiss. They were impressed by my good looks one of them kisses me I floated a little bit but I kissed her back and ran to darkseid he was there why are you here Jason? I Ran on his lap and kissed him I'm here to test something darkseid but I need you there. I assume you haven't come alone. I hear footsteps I look back it was is Brainiac dam the guy can walk fast. I turn back to talk to darkseid I can gain strength from kryptonite I need it to supercharge my cells. I want you there to hold me when the test is done I hug him I'm scared don't be Jason me and Brainiac will be here to protect you. He pressed the button and the boom tube opened I buried my head in his shoulder I'm scared but I will stay brave.

We made it through the tunnel the next we see is the lab I love you darkseid I'm going to be stronger I will make you both proud. He puts me down on a table and Brainiac readies the chamber it will beam kryptonite on me and make me stronger I know I can my father will be powerful but so will I. I take off my only clothes (the underwear) and they walked me in the chamber I lay down I will be brave. Then Brainiac pressed the button. Pleasure sprang in my body I arch my back it isn't so bad it doesn't hurt it feels it feels it feels awwwwwww.

He heightened it my body is in a state of comfort it feels amazing. I moan my body feels like its humming it lasts for a couple of minutes. NO BRAINIAC DON'T I WANT MORE PLEASE DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON, the window of the chamber is cracked but I don't care. I arched writhed I arched I feel I feel I can't describe it then it lasted for another 10 minutes, do you want to, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Darkseid looked at me he was pleased. I'm in a sea of sensations I was feeling stronger moaning. 3 hours later the device was off I was moaning I got up I felt different. I felt different like a new person I looked and I'm taller I am a little buff I get up and I feel a little lighter I take it slow I get on one foot then on the other foot I look at the entrance.

The entrance was closed I push the entrance it bended. It broke and darkseid held me and cradled me he laid me on the table I fell asleep in woke up a few minutes later I woke up to darkseid stroking my long brown hair. Did it work darkseid we have begun scanning it worked I got up I felt light I get off the table and see how strong I am I grab a rock from the toy chest it was hard and I wrap my fingers around it. It was dust in my hands I looked at darkseid he was a little less tall. I was a little buff with abs I am taller but still small. I looked in the mirror I was different from the sickly boy that Brainiac brought in I am more herculean. Darkseid came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders how do you feel Jason. I look at him I feel great I want to test them.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: FAMILEY OR DUTY

I looked at darkseid I am brave despite being small compared to him we are many miles away from the ship. In a field with rocks and an eerie smell of spring and mist which relaxes me. I ran at him at great speed and punched him he swung and I ducked. I kick one of his legs my foot hurt he grabbed me and throw me like a rag doll that's not fair I'm only 10 I run at him this time using my beams and punching him when stunned he punched me in the stomach in hurt but not like last time I punched him in the gut and the cheek. He tries to hit me but I speed behind him. I ball my fist and hit him in the back his eye beams fly towards me I run towards a tree and dodged it. The tree burned I run towards him with great speed but he punched me in the jaw I flew to a tree hurting I taste something it was blood. Oh no I need a new strategy I see a way to defeat him I run towards him and punch him he punches me I counter with an upper cut. I shot him with my eye beams which powered down quickly need practice on that. He backs away I kick him in the stomach jump and back handed him. He twist and SLAP I was flying I had the air knocked out I watch him he is running towards me I jump high and land on a rock. I need something think Jason think. I look below me recalling my strength lessons from darkseid. I grab it and throw it at him he uses his eye beams and destroys it but the sand goes on him. I run everything was a blur and kick him. He may be stronger but I realized I am faster I use my eye beams and both of them collide in glory. I take dust and try to blind him with dirt. I feel pressure on my arm then my other. Now child you're strong I wrestle him but he got a firm grip on my arms I use my eye beams and burned his shoulder. I jump and knee him in the stomach get my arms free and punch him multiple times with him countering with a punch to my kidney and face I counter with my legs kicking him and punching him And he hits me back I stagger doing breathing exercises to ease my burning lungs darkseid is also grunting. Brain over brawn that's it Brainiac said something about giving the illusion of weakness. I moan limped pretending my leg is sprained well Brainiac (who is looking at the battle from a distance) looks like you're in need of, I run towards him punch him hard he staggers. I fly in the air quickly and like a missile smash him he falls. I get my eye beams and hit him he tries to get up but I land and kick him he slides. He uses his eyebeams it hits me it hurts but I'm confident I blast him with my eyebeam and I run on top of him. Push him down had enough did I do well. He looked at me proud of my powers. Yes child he grabs me and cradles me. I kiss him and he takes me to Brainiac where he scans me. Your abilities have improved, my powers are beginning to improve just more training plus I think there is something you're not telling me. You're physically less thin but you still absorbed only a fraction of what you're capable of you this is a sign of progress. Which abilities did you have the less trouble with? My eyebeams is less uncontrollable but needs target practice my strength is more consistent but I think I know I could more darkseid was holding back and all he did was stagger but I'm confident. The treatment worked. My flight is unknown but I will try. Darkseid puts me down and I float slowly waiting for it to power down it took 13 minutes before I dropped darkseid grabbed me. You are making some strides and they are desirability large. I looked at darkseid then to Brainiac can I test my speed. Darkseid puts me on my feet and the minute he lets go I run. I was running at 60 miles per hour I got faster to 70 to 80 then 90 then getting close to 100 and I ran around trying to get faster I stopped in front of Brainiac so how did I do. You are exceptionally fast I look at darkseid you are fast child. Thanks guys I feel stronger faster but more training is needed. Good Jason darkseid said now child lets amp up the stakes I want you to spar with Brainiac 5 in the arena the weak shall be punished your fight will be to the death. I gulped the air is out of me why brainy guys your seriously….please he is just a baby. 8 years old to be exact Brainiac answered. But he is innocent he is a fun loving smart child WITH A HEART WITH DREAMS please I beg you. ENOUGH I had my heart beating I felt like I was going to explode. They look at me shocked by my act of rebellion or at least darkseid Brainiac doesn't show emotions. I won't hurt my baby brother, Jason you are throwing it away over a robot. HE IS NOT A ROBOT HE HAS A BROTHER HE BLEEDS I KNOW BECAUSE HE WAS INJURED AND I SAW THAT RED CRIMSON LEAK FROM HIS CUT. BRAINIAC DO SOMETHING, Jason you will do what darkseid commands. YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE MY REAL DAD YOUR NO BETTER THEN HE IS YOUR NO BETTER THEN THOSE MONSTERS ON THAT TORTURED ME ON THAT PLANET. BRAINIAC CONTROL HIM, I punch Brainiac and run darkseid shoots his eye beams but I jump and go on a tree the tree catches fire. I run to the ship hoping to find brainy and use the boom tube. I see the ship and I run in it. I run through the halls which had several cocoons. BRAINY WE HAVE TO GO YOUR ENDANGER BRAINIAC AND DARKSEID IS GOING TO MAKE ME KILL YOU. Brainy wakes up and runs out the room is it true is it really true? I hug him kissing him a bunch of times he notices that I am taller and a little buff. Jason where do we go I don't know somewhere where they can't find us. How about the planet were we had celebrated my birthday you found that crystal that showed a world that blew up. Maybe you found it for a reason. I run to the room and grab the crystal we press the button to the boom tube darkseid walked through the entrance of our room. So child you love him over me, why darkseid you been a daddy to me. Because weakness isn't tolerated he is distracting you and whether you like it or not you will execute him. I had to choose

FAMILY OR DUTY AND I CHOOSE FAMILY


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: A NEW HOME

I look at darkseid ready to pounce and do what I promise to do. No more HOLDING BACK DARKSEID I WANT ALL YOUR POWER PURE POWER! All the training he gave me all the strength will not save me I am still developing my powers aren't in the limits heck I'm an insect compared to him. I will be killed my powers are developing and the kryptonite helped I know that darkseid was holding back so a new strategy needs to be put in action. I realize that my eye beams are inconsistent and vary but less hard to control. I shot at the lights hoping it won't lose control but it did it over powered knocking the ceiling down darkseid I grab brainy and jump through the vortex me and brainy landed on snow and the vortex closes. I can't see I look around and see the stars and brainy sitting on snow. He is trembling. Jason I'm scared I get up and brush the snow off me. Great I have no clothes other than underwear not that the cold affects me. I walk to him and wrap my arms around him. Don't worry brainy we will be safe I show him the green crystal. He looks at it, Jason where are we going to sleep? In our new home for now we run we got increased speed on our side. We run at 60 miles with ease I'm able to run faster if I'm angry or excited. I and my brothers training are in my hands I have increased responsibility. I must be able to kill my father for betraying me. Anger surged and I went faster, Jason please Jason slow down. I calm and slow brainy I love you and I want you to know that I will be taking care of you. We smiled and ran farther north till we see the northern lights. This is a perfect spot and we could monitor the planet more effectively. My memory is clearer this crystal when used in water can make an island I think. Get back brainy I have to throw this in the water. Why brainy said in question because I think I'm supposed to do it He accepted that explanation. I look at a spot in the ice far away so if anything bad happens we can run. I throw it wow I got some throwing arm. It landed 400 feet away we ran when we heard a rumble but we stopped and looked back. Jason what is that, I don't know. I don't know I'm seeing it but giant spikes made of crystal are sticking from the ground GROWING. They intersect me and brainy are too shocked to talk or even keep running. It stopped to form a crystalline building. Jason what is that brainy asked to transfixed to understand. Home I replied we ran to the entrance we stopped at the entrance. Brainy and I held hands going into the building it was white with crystalline structures there is technology here I can feel it. There was a familiar podium the one from my dream. I see crystals all are humming I put my hands over them. I am feeling that there is a presence. Brainy is watching it. Hello Vann-L who are you I ask? I'm your grandfather jor-L you are the son of Kal-l and an earth woman. You are a Kryptonian hybrid, a blue beam scanned me and brainy, now Vann-l let me ask you a question what is this being scans show that he is an artificial intelligence but also a life form. He is family grandpa please we need a place to stay. Of course you are developing your abilities in a rate that far exceeds my expectations. Grandpa can you tell me about my abilities and why do they absorb energy from kryptonite and yellow energy. You are a human but also Kryptonian this was the result of a sexual ritual between Kal-l and a human woman. Brainy please close your ears, ok he does it. I am angry, WHO IS KAL-L TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR KILLING ME! VANN-l calm down now breath my breathing is difficult oh no my asthma. I do breathing exercises but the computer gave me a strange tube. I take it and consume it my lungs stopped burning. Are you all alright Vann-l I look at him my breathing is better. Good now Vann-l you are on planet Alamo this planet is 50 light-years from earth. The holographic image of jor-l was replaced with a holographic image of earth this is your home world earth population 6 billion people. Human DNA is compatible to Kryptonian DNA the reason for this is unknown but it may have something to do with blue kryptonite. Tell me about my abilities, your abilities steam from your exposure to certain radiations. This radiation is yellow sunlight you've been exposed to this radiation long enough for the effects to become permanent. With it or not your abilities will exist you are godlike in your abilities. You are in the developing stages but you have no idea of how powerful you will become. Will you train me to use my abilities I waited for a response no Vann-l self-teaching is the answer. I was disappointed but open minded Brainiac won't hold me back and I could learn best by myself and make my own time the thought excited me I will use them to kill my father and that human woman oh she will die first in front of him. Vann-l let your test begin he opened a chamber this is your trial in it you will gain knowledge. Your abilities will be on your own hands but we will aid you. We were walking to the chamber Jason please before we go can you kiss me. We kissed it was slow brotherly we wrapped our arms around each other taking our time I hear is heartbeat soft and calming 10 minutes later I picked him up and we walked to the chamber. The door closed and we held each other a beam of light beamed on to us it felt freeing we are learning everything math combat like kung Fu and others genetics me and brainy held hands as we were giving knowledge. We learned about reproduction with blue kryptonite. We learned about cloning we learned about the contents of the fortress. We stood there for an hour learning then it stopped a bunch of data is forming in my head in both of our heads. What was that grandpa it was a taste Vann-l within this fortress is knowledge a means to live you only your own will learn your abilities. But my powers lack any precision and consistency. Vann-l you will do it your own you have more powers then flying and strength and speed. And your powers are nothing compared to someone who mastered them. This is the beginning my grandson you haven't got the slightest idea of how powerful you will become all your feats will grow but self-teaching will be the answer for both of you.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: MASTERING MY POWERS

Are you sure you won't fall Jason I'm sure I just need to watch how long I'm in flight. I am not as sloppy or dumb thanks to the kryptonite treatment. The treatment aided my cells to become more sensitive and my powers stronger but doesn't make my powers less difficult to control it is not the science but the boy. I looked down from the massive cliff the last time I fell and got hurt because it powered down. But I shall fly with confidence and grace. I jump floating I work on my navigation I willed myself to go left and it went right really fast then I powered down. I grabbed an edge on the cliff 50 feet over the ledge BRAINY COME AND GET ME. He dropped a rope with a basket I went on and he pulled up I could see brainy pulling the rope with the aid of a tree in the expansive rainforest. Don't try flying now those are the most difficult of your powers first we have to master strength. We ran to the place with a lot of rocks now we began destroying the large rocks. At first it took 3 or 4 punches for it to break But it 2 and eventually one strong one to break it. The rocks got bigger and our strength got strained but we must go on for an hour. It was easy training by our own. Jason how you're doing? Fine and you fine brainy replied. Jason yes I replied are you going to fight darkseid after you fight your dad? I will fight them but taking care of each other is our priority right now. I ran to him and hugged him gently so how was the first week here together Great as long as we are together Jason. I kissed him well brainy let's see speed we ran to a field in the middle of the forest. We get next to each other running in circles a weird we ran at 70 miles. We ran for around so brainy feeling faster yes do you? Yes lets push the limits shall we, we ran a straight line a burst of speed was achieved we ran really fast and stopped after being tired. We lay down and I take my inhaler as grandpa called it my powers have grown and my flight has improved a little just need practice. Jason so want to practice your eye beams I look at a tree and use it the tree burned I used it again and another tree burned I am doing target practice and its fun and easy now. So we know that's down brainy said using his eyebeams He did it fine quick learner. I hug him and we run to the cliff now Jason remember skydiving and use similar techniques I was gulping I ran and jumped I realize I'm flying slowly over the forest below. I did the skydiving way. Using will and body techniques I practiced for an hour then I landed WOW brainy did you see that, before I couldn't even turn or stay up for more than 10 minutes. I floated and realize that it was easy months of practicing in low altitude have paid off. The treatment worked I went down to the ground so brainy how was the sweeping of the planet? Clear Jason Brainiac and darkseid haven't found us yet, well they might find out at any day if I know darkseid is that he won't stop until we are both tortured or dead that's something I can assure. He will try to avenge past defeats and punish failure with death or torture. No one is immune to his cruelty not even his own sons. I clenched my fist reminded of the betrayal I suffered from my father he will die. Brainiac on the other hand is some weird artificial intelligence that possesses multiple clone bodies as well as cybernetic ones a lot of time a mixture of both. Jason the cocoons brainy says, brainy those cocoons could have harbored the bodies. Jason what if they find us, when they do we must fight if we can't defeat them we must go to another world avoid red stars it suppresses my powers. Brainy I know your scared, I hug him kiss him. But we must be brave both of us together my father darkseid Brainiac all will perish if we master our powers. Ok Jason, I kissed him don't be scared brainy like me your stronger then you think. We go on our craft which is crystal grown in the fortress we fly to the fortress we get inside a hatch. Do you think so Jason? I know so brainy I pick him up and put him on the bed after hours of training he fell asleep. He looks so beautiful like this I go to the podium back to my vengeful thoughts of killing my father. Hello Vann-l hello jor-l please tell me of how someone can kill Kal-l. Someone can by exposing him to kryptonite which is fatal to a full blooded Kryptonian. You could also do other things. Tell me everything. He beamed information into me how I could hurt him. He finished use your vast knowledge that I gifted you with this week wisely you've learned so much. Grandpa trust me I will I really will I shut him down the image of him faded. I do to bed for a much needed nap I cuddle with brainy my arms safely around him. Then my eyes got heavy and I see something I was rubbing an s then someone held my hand a woman's hand. I feel safe then my eyes open my eyes heavy my body refreshed but my mind wary I walk outside it was still night. I look at the moon that orbited this planet. I look at the pond saying a word that have been alluded in my mind now, MOMMY


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: US VERSUS THEM

Good morning brainy, good morning Jason we kissed on the bed and got up. Brainy you know we ran away 3 weeks ago. It felt like yesterday Jason, brainy replied don't worry brainy we made so much progress my flight has improved our eye beams are great. I know Jason but what if there powers are better? You're talking about Brainiac and darkseid aren't you? he nodded his head, don't worry brainy we will get through it soon our powers will be… what was that I hear a beeping sound from the computer we run and asked the computer, what's wrong grandpa? Vann-l you must leave the Brainiac program is here as well as a being identified as darkseid, WHAT NO! Brainy started to cry when I yelled. I never seen him so emotional his birthday was the only time he cried but it was out of joy and of worry. Brainy I cradle him and calm him. You are strong he stopped crying we can defeat them because there is nothing going to go between us. He calmed and went to a fighting pose the one we learned. LETS GET THEM, that's the spirit brainy.

We get the green crystal and activate the explosives and run we see the fortress collapse from afar we run at 70 miles per hour and fly we see the ice fade from behind us. We are flying speed slowly building to 500 miles per hour flying to them and we will battle. The computer showed them to be 50 miles out we flied and landed on a field it was far enough from the artic to be warm. Where are they hiding brainy asked? I don't know I replied hello Jason, my heart was jumping from my mouth my body stiff I turned to the voice. BRAINIAC! You are going to die and soon my father will be joining you I yelled. The odds of the first part of that statement to happen are unlikely at best Brainiac replied. Very I heard another voice it was darkseid. So darkseid you came with Brainiac other than face me alone how pathetic. He walked towards the side of Brainiac so child you fought me at only a small percent of my power and we know you aren't going to last long against both of us. He won't be doing it alone brainy yelled getting out from behind me.

Both of our fist clenched eyes glowing. Can't you see darkseid our powers have grown? Perhaps Jason Brainiac says but you are young there is so much you don't know about the capabilities of my programing. I have capabilities too brainy yelled at Brainiac, brainy you take on Brainiac with these capabilities I will handle darkseid myself. I fly at darkseid landing a punch in his left cheek, he punches me I fly to the ground he runs at my then I use my eye beams he is stunned I fly in the air. Darkseid we are both strong I kick him in the stomach.

He takes it and throws me like a doll I look at him aren't you proud of us? He shoots me with his eye beams but I dodge it and fly towards him he takes it like it was nothing. Jason lets not waste time you will bow down before me or you will die. Know how I learned and mastered flight darkseid? I learned it mentally you both were holding me back when I flow briefly it was fear. Fear of failure which is why my flying was unimaginably horrendous I was mostly grounded for most of the time only flying at the help of someone else or if I'm lucky. But now I am in control and I will DEFEAT YOU.

I fly at him and punch him he punches my ribs cracking one a sharp pain overwhelmed me. AWWWW I counter with a punch in the jaw hurting my hand but enough to stun him I took my inhaler. He is burned by a blast of energy. I look, brainy focus on Brainiac I will be fine. He was there some scratches but he is holding his own all that training paid off I thought. I tackle darkseid while he is stunned but he throws me off him. I am punched in the jaw I kick him in the knee and punch him multiple times. He uses his eye beams I jump out of the way and flying towards Brainiac burning him while brainy punches him. NO DARKSEID NO MORE EYE BEAMS GIVE ME STREGNTH GIVE ME A PHYSICAL FIGHT.

He runs towards me with fury I run towards him we punch I kick him he slaps me I bite him. I am tired I'm 10 so this fight is in his favor. I run at him and punch him in the throat he's coughing. I fly and kick him from behind it barley affected him as he grabbed my arms and wrestled me he was overpowering I look at him with red eyes and shoot him. He is stunned and I punch him multiple times in speed he counters with a punch in my cheek I go to a tree the air is out of me. So child had enough then a giant boom and darkseid was flying with Brainiac on top of him.

Brainy I look at him with glowing eyes he was injured but he landed and hugged me it hurts, I know but guess what we both will get through this I'm very proud of you. So children you both think you will win darkseid said both of them back on their feet. Brainy like I said you take on Brainiac I go after darkseid I run at darkseid punching him in the stomach.

He counters with a slap in my face I know he is strong enough to hold his own against my father. I punch him in the eye and the face then he punches me hard enough to knock me in the floor I was bleeding out of my mouth. I look at the blood I was angry and now he was going to hurt I run towards him and smash in his stomach he staggers. I strike him in the kidney and jump and punch him he is tall. He punches me but I punch him back. He tries to hit me back but I duke and jump and give him an upper cut with a side punch in the eye. He punches me and I slide I quickly get up and jump and punch his chest. He is frustrated he punches me and grabbed me. I get out of his grip and punch him in the stomach.

My hands hurt but no turning back I look and see brainy and Brainiac fight intensely. I taught you much child your rage gives you strength. But we both know you can't win, he was right this was a small percentage of his power but running is not an option either. I must make a move and I know only one this is something I would avoid but the situation has forced my hand there I could kill my father and wipe the human race at least for now I will get closure. BRAINY TIME TO GO! We have something to do I get the boom tube and run from darkseid who is slow Brainiac was on the ground injured. I grab brainy and press the button in time for us to go through it now we will go to a new world

EARTH


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: EARTH

Everything vanished I look around to see a lot of trees and brainy lying down. Brainy are you ok? Jason I hurt all over, my heart warmed don't worry brainy I kiss him he is smooth and soft I will make you feel better I take off our alien underwear we are both naked. I pick him up and walk out of the strange forest. It smells great and is healthy it's a shame this planet will burn because of my father soon. The sun hit me my cracked rib healed a little leaving a comforting feeling. I looked up in the sky I hear something what the hell. It was a giant metal bird looking machine with wings. We are in a field it is empty and no sign of anything. I float in the sky with brainy in my arms. I see a road and I land on it this road it made of stone brainy is moaning healing from his injuries I put him down so brainy this is earth. It is colorful and beautiful brainy says. It will be ashes after my father gets it I thought. We walked close together not wanting to get separated. Brainy do you hear that I said we looked behind and saw a transport on wheels. It stopped the engine is inactive, WHAT HAPPENED a man ran to us noticing our lack of any covers and bruises. My head was racing and I try to say something but he put a jacket on us before i could say anything. Where is metropolis I asked? We need to get you both to the station he ran to his car and went on the phone. Sheriff I found two naked children on the road they are bruised possible child molestation I repeat possible child molestation. He ran to us and took us to the car. This man has some authority my head recalled their name cops. We went to the back seat and it moved. I looked and saw what looked like a familiar site, farms I whispered. So you kids were touched anywhere that made you feel uncomfortable? Yes I answered brainy didn't interrupt, can you describe him yes but now he's dead I hit him with a rock there was a lot of blood. Where is the body the cop said fear evident in his voice.

In the lake I hit him and pushed him in. he wanted to touch my baby brother so I kept him safe. When the rock hit him he fell on the ground and he stopped breathing. I pushed him in the lake angry that he wanted to hurt my baby brother. I held Brainiac 5s hand telling him to play along. So what's your brother's name oh no um I'm scared I killed him don't worry what's your name. My name is Jason, then I saw a town it was primitive and small we stopped he got us out of the car and went to the building. It had a lot of cops one of them went to me with clothes for me and brainy. One of them put us in a room. I looked at the clothes brainy you will get the black shirt and the long brown pants I will wear the red shirt and the long black pants. You get the green shoes because greens your favorite. I will get the white shoes we put the clothes on it is easy. I close my eyes and overhear a conversation between two cops one of their names is joseph they are talking about the triangle on Brainiac 5s forehead and the lines on his skin. The linesvanished but the triangle is still there a cop came in and took us to a room. So what are your names my name is Jason and his name(brainy) is joseph.

The cop signed the paper you made a statement that you killed the man and pushed him in the lake. Yeah he wanted to touch my baby brother. Do you know this man, yeah I said. But I don't know his name. So did he touch you, yeah but I kicked him and he got angry and decided that my brother would have been easier. He tried to touch him but I grabbed a big rock and hit him in the head and pushed him in the lake. My head ached intensely I heard a name it was a weird name who is superman? The officer looked at me like I was crazy. Superman is this planets protector he flies around saving people. Where is he I asked wanting to know he is seen around the world but the first sightings surfaced in….metropolis I interrupted? Yeah kid so who are your parents I thought hard my mommy works in metropolis in a building with a giant planet on it. The daily planet the cop replied, what's her name I don't know. Can you call them and tell them about my mommy she knows superman.

The very name is disgusting he betrayed me my earth mother will die for his actions I thought angrily. I will call the planet immediately he went outside me and brainy were waiting I hate these beings they asked to many questions. I will kill them in time; I hear his call is this Perry white from the daily planet yes there is a boy named Jason who claims to be the son of one of your workers he says that his mother knows superman this reporter is her name Lois lane by any chance. I think you got the wrong number the noise on the other line says. She had a son named Jason but he... he went silent why did superman do it he grumbled I wish that lex Luther just killed him he deserved it. Can I send you a picture yes please the noise replied god please let it be him he said on the phone before their conversation ended the voice sounded familiar I thought. I heard him go to a desk and got something and I hear him heading towards us. So Jason stand over there brainy was scared I kissed him and did what he told me to. He had this device and pressed the button it flashed I was shy it was time to face my father and kill him and destroy this metropolis as well as these animals. Can you turn to the side I did as I was told. Can you turn to the other side? After the procedure he went outside but left the door open we peeked. He was downloading information in the computer and sending it somewhere. Let the extermination begin I said to myself


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: CLARKS REVELATION

IT WAS 6 MONTHS SINCE THAT MONSTER TOOK HIM I REGRET LOVING HIM WHY DID I SAVE HIM I SHOULD HAVE LEFT HIM TO DIE! Lois calm down Clark said on the verge of crying GET OFF ME YOU FAG GET SOME BACKBONE YOU ARE A PARODY OF A MAN. LOIS CALM DOWN RICHARD YELLED I MISS HIM TOO CANT YOU SEE THAT. DEFEND HIM AGAIN AND I WANT A DIVORCE she screamed tears coming from her eyes. LOIS Clark screamed no what small Ville shove it up your ass at least you could do that right without tripping. HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP CLARK SCREAMED. She punched him and he fell she was about to attack him and trying to rip his eyes out until Richard held her. I WISH HE NEVER CAME BACK THE WORLD WAS BETTER WITHOUT THAT CHILD KILLING MAN. LOIS RICHARD KENT GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS OFFICE OR ALL THREE OF YOU ARE FIRED Perry yelled but something was peculiar he was pale like he seen a ghost. They went in Lois talked first what is it chief I know what you been through but I have something to show you that will ease your pain. WHAT she screamed angrily IF ITS THOSE STUPID PSYCOLOGIST THEN FORGET IT!? He went to the window crying out of joy. LOOK AT THIS PICTURE ITS HIM ITS REALLY HIM they went to him getting a paper from his hand what is it she calmed and she looked Jason JASON! It's him Clark yelled looking at the picture Lois was in shock all of the gloom gone.

Where did you get this Richard asked? Kent I want you to go refuse and you're fired. How about us we are his parents Clark tensed up in that sentence. All of you are going including me get that plane of yours we are going to this town. Where did they find him Clark asked, they found him naked in the road they are waiting for us to pick him up. Clark had tears going down his face where is he? In your home town Hicksville Perry answered putting on his coat. Its small Ville Clark corrected he was eager in patient his son is alive he never was so happy but how could Jason forgive him. And Lois yes chief don't call me chief. They went to Richard's air plane in the airport and flow Clark was in the cockpit besides Richard Clark is staring at the picture of his son blaming himself for everything. Why does he look confused Clark asked and angry?

Perhaps he wants to see superman bleed how about that Richard answered. He thought… HE THOUGHT WHAT CLARK HE THOUGHT WHAT. He loves that boy you know that he was there, he took him flying he looked after him. CLARK IF YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A LECTURE ABOUT DEFENDING HIM GET OFF MY FUCKING PLANE THE PARACHUTE IS THERE. There it was the small town of small Ville it had a small airport installed. They landed none of them said a word. So where is the station Clark Lois asked, over here Clark answered I will drive you a cop said he was Clarks friend since they were kids they exited the gate and went to his car to drive the rest of the way. Small Ville was different since his exile it was bigger but still had that sense of family.

They walked to the road everyone greeted them from shops to bystanders who know Clark they were family to him. But Jason is the main focus Clark thought he is so beautiful so tiny. Lois I have to tell you something what Kent she was calm but impatient I have to tell you something about superman. Kent what is it please I must tell you this it's urgent. Well Clark tell us Richard asked they trusted him like they used to trust superman, superman for almost 5 years visited Jason secretly on a daily basis he was a father figure to Jason. He looked at Lois who was sitting next to Richard in the car. He tensed and toke off his glasses he smiled lightly. YOU ARE SUPERMAN richard yelled the officer paid no attention he was one of the few people in small Ville who knew.

GREAT CAESERS GHOST PERRY SCREAMED. Before Clark can explain Lois slapped him YOU LIED TO ME YOU FUCKER YOU TOKE JASON AWAY FROM ME. YOUR LUKY YOU CANT BE HURT BY ANYTHING OTHER THEN KRYPTONITE I WILL FIND SOME AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR! Jason is alive Lois I don't know how I never found him it's a miracle I don't want you to forgive me but I want to write a wrong. I need to see Jason I want him to know. Jason he is your son is he Perry asked Richard's head was down. Did he know about you both being the same Richard asked? Yes he did know my identity and no he didn't know his heritage Clark responded I love him more than anything I thought there was no hope when… tears fell down his face I want to show him me the real me. Clark we are here they stopped outside a police station they left and made their way inside. Where is he? He is outside in the candy shop with his brother WAIT Jason never had a brother Lois said.

Clark had a feeling he rushed to the candy shop careful not to go too fast. Then he saw a bunch of kids in the shop out the way Clark said he saw a kid with long brown hair walk out the other side of the shop. He follows him slowly careful not to disturb him he had chocolate in his hand eating it his tiny heart beat it's him my god it's really him that heartbeat was distinguishable. I need to see him he thought Jason was running to an ally a perfect place to talk to him. He went to the ally Jason was looking up. Jason it's that you Jason turns around startled. Mister Clark Jason said like he remembered. Clark ripped off his shirt not caring if Jason is going to tell anyone his s shield is there shining Perry was there staring at them so is Lois and Richard. You are my daddy aren't you; Jason asked not showing any emotions. Jason I'm sorry for everything I've done I failed you not holding on to hope and you have every right to be angry. Jason fist clenched his eyes glowing red shocking Clark that Jason knew that ability. You betrayed me you killed me why should I not destroy this pathetic planet. Jason Lois yelled she ran to him hugging him Jason I'm sorry we missed your birthday but that's never going to happen ever again. Mommy can we go home and can brainy come with us.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: REUNION

BRAINY YOU MEAN BRAINIAC? Mom said with worry her arms squeezing me tight I know I'm invulnerable but it hurts. Mommy I look at her he's not Brainiac he is Brainiac 5 he is a different person. Where is brainy mommy asked this time calm with dry tears? He is over here come I held moms hand and walked out the ally to the road which is empty dad was following so was the two men. Dad had his shirt closed walking behind me. Mom has Goosebumps on her skin; JASON brainy screamed running toward us the kids around him oblivious to the situation. We hugged and kissed, mommy this is… shush daddy whispered lets continue this conversation at my house. This is getting better his moms house there I will kill his mother and mine in one fell swoop. I hold Brainiac 5`s hand and we to the transport on wheels. I sat between next to brainy kissing him dad seeing us wow he thinks I'm here to bond with him but he just signed his mother's death warrant or maybe I could spear her. I look outside and I see men in farms nurturing there cattle. These humans have potential all they need is a leader.

They stop at a field in the middle of nowhere but it wasn't in the middle of nowhere it had a farm in the distance. It was a big farm I close my eyes to hear the things around me. One of them a woman that is waiting for something we went outside the car I hear cows and chickens. Mom was holding my hand hard while I was holding Brainiac 5's hand mommy please let go you're hurting me. Oh baby I will stop she let go of me it was relief. Mommy this is Brainiac 5 he is my baby brother. She hugged me again and kissed me. One of the 2 men a young man who is my father's age came to us hugging us Jason don't you recognize me I'm your daddy. You mean I have two daddies I was confused this is weird is it possible to have two dads. Daddy was in his costume the same costume from my dreams he walked to brainy this time a bit curious then worried. How did you get here he asked probably unaware of the boom tunnel or my ability to fly like him. Brainy was shy and ran to mom hiding behind her, don't be shy daddy said in a soft voice he kneeled next to him where do you come from? Brainy stopped being shy I was created indirectly by Brainiac but I'm a life form Brainiac isn't me and Jason are brothers. DON'T TALK TO THAT FUCKING MAN BRAINY HE KILLED ME!

Dad looked at me he had worry in his eyes. Jason I'm sorry I didn't know, DIDN'T KNOW DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT I COULD HAVE DIED. An old lady was running at me trying to calm me down I pushed her she sprains her leg. JASON! Dad screamed while tending to his mom on the ground. NOOOOOO YOU DIE NOW rage over took me and I am ready to pounce, JASON PLEASE JASON STOP, I look at brainy who was yelling I don't want to fight Jason I'm tired he was crying I ran to him and held him nothing was more important. I'm sorry brainy I yelled at you I kiss him gently and whisper songs in his ear calming him. He runs to my dad jumping on him hands around his neck and legs around his midsection would you be my daddy? He kisses him please don't hate me I'm not Brainiac I'm Brainiac 5. Dad hugs him softly kissing him back. I walk towards them brainy got off dad and I looked at him. He kneeled down in front of me and kissed me in the cheek.

He hugged me and picked me up he is so warm that it makes me sleepy. He kisses me in the lip softly not wanting to let go of me. I love you Jason and I will do everything in my abilities to make it up to you. Well maybe I could get a little tour then kill him it will be easy first I need to know earth and become its ruler then torture him and kill him I thought. His love shall be his downfall first he shall take me to metropolis and I will burn it to the ground it's so simple but too much exposition I will just kick his ass now Mommy can I fly? What we could go on daddy's air plane mom said. No mommy I can fly I put my leg up and fly in the air.

JASON dad said I look at him now let's sees how fast you are I yelled I fly at immense speed away from him at 300 miles slowly building up I went through the clouds my father close behind me. So dad you think you can betray me and try to earn my respect. I fly towards him and punch him hard it hurts but he lost balance. He regained his posture Jason I'm sorry he says grimacing at the punch. So father which death to you prefer a slow one or a quick one I prefer the one in which you see your world burn then I will leave you alive knowing it's all your fault. Jason I know you're angry and I understand….YOU SHALL DIE FOR BETRAYING ME BUT NOT BEFORE MOTHER NOT BEFORE ALL THOSE YOU LOVE DIE! I flow towards him in great speed hitting him with 2 powerful punches both hurt my fist but it hurts dad.

While he recovers I fly up and down like a missile crashing to him. My Missile attack technique very useful I thought he was falling then flow towards me. JASON STOP THIS HE YELLED NOOO YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE ME COWARD I fly towards him with my heat vision hitting him. He is stunned but he recovers he fly's to me and grabs me trying to hold me down trying to get me back to the farm. NOOO GET YOURE SAVAGE HANDS OFF OF ME! I head-butt him in the nose as hard as I can his grip released me. I punch him and kick him. YOU WILL PAY FOR BETRAYING ME! I punch him in the rib and try to punch him in the face but I feel pressure and then I see his fist wrapped around my small hand. I punch him with my other hand hitting him in the ribs and the face.

LET GO OF ME I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I kick him hard in the nuts. He lets go well daddy maybe you are a man of steel after all but I can't say the same about those nuts. I wrap my fist together and slam him in the back of the head he is falling he crashes to the house I see him get out of the house with dirt on him. JASON ENOUGH he disappears and appears in front of me he grabs me. LET GO OF ME I HATE YOU I WISH THAT YOUR WERE DEAD LET GO. Jason calm down…FUCK YOU I HATE YOU I want to scream something wet is going down my eyes tears. I SAID LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOO I kick him punch him I'm angry at him a lot of my punches miss and my kicks barely faze him it's because he's older than me his powers have developed Brainiac was right I will lose he is more powerful he has more experience my powers are training wheels. I hug him not caring for the punishment he might give me. DAAADDY I cry like a small baby everything was falling apart DADDY IM SORRY IM SO SORRY IM WEAK.

No you're not Jason you are a strong boy you know how to fly I didn't know how to do that till I was a teenager. REALLY but I can't hold my own in a fight with you. Jason you are a strong boy and I still love you no matter what. Really I hug him harder his warmth makes me sleepy he is soft and gentle he kisses my lips it's slow and soothing it felt familiar, more right. My eyes are heavy I love you daddy. I love you too dad replied and I am in darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: HOME

He is exhausted I put him to sleep up stairs he slept like a baby all the way here. He is probably angry about what happened 5 months ago but you said Jason would not survive. I held out hope that Jason was out there somewhere Clark said. Do you think that Brainiac is still out there probably coming back to take our baby. Yeah Brainiac is still active brainy interrupted. What did Brainiac Do to Jason? He trained Jason to use some of his powers brainy responded. But most of the training came from darkseid brainy said in a matter of fact tone. Whose darkseid Clark asked? Brainy was on the table his hair being stroked by Lois.

Will you keep us safe daddy brainy asked I will Brainiac 5, and can you call me brainy? Anything you want brainy Clark said kissing him. Darkseid is a big Meany he rules a planet called apocalypse he is big and strong and wanted Jason to kill me but he didn't because he loved me. How did Jason survive the Brainiac program makes the hosts he possess die after leaving? He used stem cell technology to fix Jason and downloaded Jason's soul into a computer till he's done brainy answered. Brainiac told you all this yes brainy replied he wanted Jason to do something do what Clark asked. I don't know daddy I'm sorry I'm not smart enough. Yes you are you just don't know about it.

Thanks daddy but I'm scared darkseid was looking for us and found us that's why we came to earth. Jason wanted to kill you and destroy the earth and kill your friends and family. Why would Jason want to do such a horrible thing Lois interrupted? Because he said that daddy betrayed him brainy answered. Pain went through Clark guilty for thinking that there was no hope for his son for betraying him. Lois overcame her hate for the man that moment it wasn't your fault Clark what matters is that he is alive and here now. She hugged him in a friend type way, Clark looked at brainy and Richard the minute Jason wakes up I'm going to make it up to him maybe even spoil him Clark chuckled. He went upstairs taking off his cape so he won't trip his s shield is huge and takes up his whole chest unlike the other suit. Brainy is downstairs playing with his adopted mother.

He opened the door and it opened to a familiar sight Jason sleeping he is so beautiful he thought to himself. He is naked under the covers for some reason. He is feeling nervous what if he gets another outbreak like that. He kisses him softly not wanting to take his eyes off him. Daddy Jason said how long was I out, 5 hours its 5 pm. What's 5 pm Jason asked Clark recalled what brainy said about Jason's memories. Why are you naked Jason you got pajamas? But I'm used to it Brainiac barely gave me clothes did Brainiac touched you in any way that made you feel uncomfortable. Yeah but it was during experiments like observing my physiology. Are you really hurt by kryptonite like Brainiac said, yes Jason but why ask did he use it on you? Yeah because it gives me strength Brainiac gave it to me and I got stronger and taller Jason said to Clark's curiosity. That could explain those hard painful punches you gave me and why you look a little buff Clark said.

Where's brainy Jason asked still very sleepy where is my other dad is my human one? He is downstairs I will bring your other dad then to Clarks surprise Richard came in with a small table with food on it. Bed and break fest oh wait bed and dinner. Oh wow this food looks good I'm glad you like… before they know it Jason was eating it like it was out of style it's not like he will gain weight or anything but they were surprised Jason they said in unison, Jason slows down. But I'm hungry I never ate anything all day and did you feed brainy, yeah he is family now Richard said want to know the best part what Jason asked. Your other dad will teach you your powers. But I know them Jason said. Darkseid taught them to me Jason continued eating.

Did darkseid want you to do something Clark asked? Jason continued eating while talking He trained me and treated me like I was his son. Why did darkseid want you to kill brainy Jason got silent he swallowed his food his fist clenched but calmed after breathing Clark was worried Jason looked up at him Because he wanted me to be his little soldier he wanted me to kill him because he thought he was giving me a weakness. I'm not weak I will show you dad I will show…him Jason said in disdain. Let's not talk about bad things anymore Richard said now let's have fun. Jason went to hug Richard careful not to crush him with his godlike strength. Daddy I have to be soft because I don't want to kill you.

Jason kisses him Jason Richard asked why are you naked because I'm used to it and my clothes made me itch. Jason got a clearer look at his room wait this is my home or used to be my home. But where are the pictures they are supposed to be here Jason hovered out of his bed not caring if he's naked. He looked at the walls looking for them. Those pictures I remember them I draw one but it's all fuzzy.

Jason don't worry Clark held on to Jason's shoulder we will put them back when we get home Richard looked dumbs trucked and freaked out. Jason I think Richard needs time to adjust to your abilities. Jason looked at him and landed you are going to leave me aren't you? Jason of course not Richard said and went to him. Look at the bright side you have 2 daddies twice the love.

Jason is surprisingly mature but he takes it. So what are we going to do well Clark said we could go to the fortress what's the fortress Jason asked? Wow those memories are fuzzier then I thought Clark says to Richard. But most importantly how are we going to go there Richard asked somewhat curious? I could…then he reached Jason we could fly. Jason had a smile his dad isn't as evil as he thought. He ran downstairs still naked JASON put your clothes on SORRY he ran back putting them on quickly. Daddies you know brainy can fly right. Both Richard and Clark looked at each other does brainy have powers too Richard asked yeah Jason says he has some of my powers including flight. Dad you can train both us Jason looks at them and when we come home can you tell me about how I have 2 dads.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: FLYING TO THE FORTRESS

I looked at both of my dad's somewhat curious. We will explain at the fortress honey. Dad looked at a strange but familiar device well Jason we might get there in an hour in the speed will go. Dad I could fly at 400 to 600 miles per hour tops proud at myself for saying it accurately. Well dad how about that for speed I was waiting for a response good but I'm faster I could go above the sound barrier too. But we can't go the sound barrier I will pick up dad and if I go to fast I will crush him.

I know that's why we will go at an altitude and speed they could handle can brainy come too? My other dad interrupted of course so its agreed Jason picks up me you pick up Lois and brainy would serve as a copilot in case anything happens. YAY brainy interrupted while coming into the room. Jason your awake he came and gave me a hug very refreshing. So let's go are you sure you could do this no doubt I can dad. We flow to the air with my mom on dads back and my earth dad on my back brainy was with mom talking about stuff they bonded so well. I looked memories sparked in my head as gravity had no sway over me my powers are more easy and controllable but needs practice and training. Dad are you comfortable up there of course Jason but are you sure we could stop. No dad we must go to the fortress I must know I responded.

I looked at the roads below me what happened I thought if dad didn't do it then how did I get to Brainiac. Jason my earth daddy answered your father as you know thought there was no hope the Brainiac program possessed people but when he leaves the bodies the bodies die. We couldn't find you we were mad at your dad and hated him your father believed that you were alive and searched everywhere. We arrived and landed I looked at my real dad wanting to hear from him. Jason this is the fortress it's a place where you will learn more about krypton. I looked around it is the same structure on Alamo but its large and more advanced looking. Jason this is a place where I trained and learned about my heritage. How was I born, wow jason i knew you were going to ask many questions well…I know you fucked i interrupted but how could I have two daddies. Wow um I think you should think of brainy dad says why he says curse words too. Mom looked at me in shock and anger.

Well you have 2 daddies because I wasn't here I was looking in my home galaxy for planet krypton and the possibility of It's having colonies. I returned when you were four you didn't know that I was your daddy but I found out after you… I killed someone with a piano didn't I? Yes your remembering parts of it aren't you. Yeah I answered not really giving a shit about me killing someone. Did Brainiac make you kill dad asked? No but darkseid did I killed many beings under his orders. Jason I want to make it up to you everything from me losing hope on you and those 4 years. I ran to him and hugged him not wanting to let go I love you dad I love you too he picked me up and went to the podium it scanned me and included me in the archives welcome Vann-l a voice said. So this is a Kryptonian rite of passage my earth dad said oh hum my real dad answered when they come of age which happened very late for me.

What do you mean I really want to know more about you dad I asked very curious? Well it wasn't till age 16 did I know my true heritage you know since like 5 months ago. What happened at that age my father looked down hesitant to tell me well when I was a few months old my father my biological father found out that krypton was on the brink of destruction and… he sighed like it was something wrong. Let's just say it's just the 2 of us. I know exactly what that meant and its depressing I nodded and accepted the explanation. My earth dad came to me and put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me dad, I was addressing both of my dad's what's school my memories are fuzzy but some of them are a little clear. A place you don't have to go for at least a year mom replied kissing me. I am a bit confused why I reply because well you know signing papers showing the world your alive giving brainy a real name the legal stuff even that will be hard so for 1 or 2 years you may not go.

I am more intelligent then you give me credit for mom. Brainiac taught me things like genetics and mathematics as well as improved vocabulary. Wow you're smart my earth dad says. I know I am smiling I love getting compliments. I hug my earth dad I love you I said to him. So brainy I asked can you take mom and daddy home. Yeah brainy said excited that he had a splendid time with his 3 parents. Puts mom on his back and holds Richard don't worry guys I will keep you safe. He flies in great speed back to the house luckily they were dressed in proper clothing. So Jason I look at him and he gave me a very slick smile so Jason want to race you know son father son bonding your on I replied very well you brought this race on yourself I said you know I could travel at 800 miles so be fair. We were hovering ready to see who's could get there first I blast off a sonic boom occurred a moment later I rocketed at 800 miles per hour after a slow build up. Yay looks like those skydiving techniques worked I was being followed by my dad who was also flying quickly. Well he is faster but I will never back down I look up at the sun ready for it to shine me with its glow. I increased my speed pushing my powers to the limit it was slow and painful that my father suggested slowing down but I won't I fly usually at extremely slow speed because I get tired and I power down I am not as powerful as a fully developed Kryptonian I will need immense training. But I will take it I know I can I will not stop until I make my father proud I fly over the ocean getting fast. Then my eyes got heavy dam you I moan. Dad catches up and holds me his warmth makes me even more comforting daddy did you see how fast I am are you proud of me yes dad says now rest I will take you home he kisses me his lips very tender and soft I slip into sleep I feel his arms holding me in a peaceful slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: JASON THE HERO

My eyes open brainy is laying there in my arms I kiss him softly how you sleep brainy? Fine brainy said rubbing his eyes good and you? Great I can't wait to see the planet and the city I said. I never had a good look at the city only last night but I was focused and never had a look i thought. I got up and so did brainy I looked at the walls it had the pictures I was looking for yesterday every one of them I think I will draw more. We go downstairs the sun very bright it hits me and I power up like a battery. Maybe later I could fly in space to get more.

I hold my brothers hand and we go downstairs for breakfast earth daddy was there shocked about our lack of clothes. Good morning daddy we sit on the table so what are we doing today yeah what we are doing we asked. We were sitting waiting for breakfast well first eat your eggs OK we responded. We eat them the taste so exhilarating this is tasty brainy said obviously enjoying it as much as I am.

Glad you liked it brainy daddy Richard said kissing him then me. Where are you going I said very curious of the clothes he's wearing? I am going to the planet to work its short today you could do something with your other daddy. Holy crap I yelled where is my other daddy? He is coming to the house to take you to metropolis you also need some flight session to the stratosphere to get some sun. So my powers can increase I exclaimed recalling my ability to get energy from the sun. Yep my earth daddy said he picked me up and kissed me and then brainy. We eat the eggs and went to the living room as humans called it.

It had a weirdly designed chair that can hold multiple people if they try it the window is next to it the sunlight beams in. I walk to the chair and I step on something click a sound of something coming from a giant box on the other end of the room. Television I mumble memories becoming clearer. BOOM I see a deformed duck on the TV a duck that talks what the hell. Brainy is laughing and I can't help but giggle at the ducks suffering in the hands of another talking creature a rabbit. Buzz bunny that's the name I remember he always had a carrot and said… eh what's up dock.

That's the saying this device is strange perhaps there is other channels. When the program was over I grabbed the remote and pressed a button it showed an image of a women dressed civil with a microphone in front of her mouth. THERE IS A SHOOTING IN THE FEDERAL RESERVE BANK WAIT I JUST RECEIVED WORD CONFIRMING WAIT ITS SUPERMAN. My father is in the road he dispatches the men's weapons and grabs them knocking them out. The day is saved superman as the kids say the reporter exclaims after my father handles the situation. So my father does protect this planet. That's your dad my mom said sitting down next to us.

I thought to myself so my father is…merciful. I love you mommy I said to her I hug her tight enough to not hurt her. Brainy hugged her to I love you too she kissed both of us. She gets a call and she leaves the room. We watch the cartoons that start with catchy music and then brainy looked at the window, DADDY he ran to a figure in familiar red blue yellow clothing he jumped on him. Hi daddy I saw strange animals that can talk brainy said then he kissed him. Hi daddy I ran to him and he picked me up I kiss him. So Jason want to go, go where to get some sun. Ok I say now very excited now put on some clothes dad said but my clothes rip when I go fast. I have a special surprise for you and brainy he takes out two suits both of them with his chest logo on it. WOW brainy says now very excited as I am. So daddy you want us to become heroes I asked dazzled by the prospect.

Not until after your training dad says but I know my powers I reply. I know that but you need practice and control as well as learning to become one. I put on my clothes and look at a nearby mirror, THIS IS FUCKING UGLY WHAT THE HELL. Jason no cursing dad says, sorry daddy but its ugly the red trunks need to go. Can you take me to the fortress to fix it sorry I don't mean any form of disrespect? You won't need it honey mommy says getting in the room daddy can you take the trunks away it makes my package visible make the cape less purplish and more reddish.

Can you also make my insignia like daddy's covering most of my chest? And can you make the cape removable I'm not going to wear it in every mission, I agree with Jason brainy says. My dad smiled I love you Jason I love you too I jump on him kissing him. I take my clothes off and he in a flash takes it to the sewing room and is remaking the clothes he will be done in 50 seconds mom says. Then he was done at 39 seconds so try it out dad said I try it on and so does brainy it is neat so intimidating he added some bonuses but all in all it's awesome it is a warrior type costume.

Like it Jason daddy asked, it's amazing It looks like yours a little but it makes me look like a warrior. Yeah it doe's mom says scrutinizing our costumes really impressed. Daddy can we fly and save people brainy asked me myself hoping he says yes. He thinks about it perhaps but you need to leave the area immediately we need to take it slow stay in the perimeters of the city. I was curious why I asked because we need you to lay low till you are accepted and gain the trust of the people. So kill the criminals in public to install fear got it. NO Jason I know you kill people but you can't be someone's judge jury and executioner. I am angered but I respect my father's wishes for now at least.

I'm sorry father its ok Jason first you need to start slow and work your way up all traces of anger left and I kiss him. He smiles and kisses me back. Now let's go we say and me and brainy get prepared and we go to the backyard be careful honey mom says she holds us and tells us about ways to keep safe. He kisses us and we make our way to the yard hearing carefully for potential observers relived that there isn't any and fly. We dart through the clouds at a steady speed our father leading the way. I look at the planets sun I look down and I realize that we are really high.

I will never shake off the pleasurable feeling of flying. I see something it is the city its grand in scope welcome to metropolis Jason dad says. I remember a couple of things I reply but what matters is that we are going to have a busy day. BOOOOOOM my ears I see smoke coming from one of the city's buildings oh no. dad we have to do this together dad is looking Jason stay here, NO you said that I must work so I am. I fly toward the direction of the building its some bank a bomb went off. I see something I squint. 5 adversaries all armed with weapons probably machine guns like the ones on the TV. They have a few hostages I need to take them out quick. The ones with the hostage need to go. The minute he's distracted I dart to him smashing through the giant glass roof. I punch him in the jaw his teeth flying off his mouth. I grab his weapon and hit the one that noticed me him flying to a wall breaking his ribs. Another got to the room pointing his weapon at me. But I run at him and break his leg his knee backwards.

The man's yelling attracted more they all tried to get in the room but I blocked the door with my strength. OPEN THE DOOR YOU LITTLE SHIT, listen to me I yell at the hostages go don't look back just go. I wait for them to leave sight and I back off. The minute I do a man rushes in and points his primitive and useless weapon at me. You think you can hit me it's been tried before. He must be superman's kid the man said look at the clothing and what he did to my men wait then who's the mom he asks the men behind him.

Doesn't matter he is coming with us perhaps superman will give us a ride out of here for his sons…CRAAAACK, MY ARM I grabbed him and crushed his other arm. The other men point there weapons but a flash came out of nowhere and they were unarmed thanks daddy I say to myself. I fly away before the cops came. i go Really fast I went above the clouds to meet my father. Thanks daddy I hug him, Jason I was so worried I didn't know whether or not you're invulnerable. Aren't you proud of me I asked of course dad replied? Let's get some sun dad says, he gives me a helmet so I can breathe all three of us go to the sky flying higher and higher it was cold and then we stopped 40 thousand feet over earth.

I took in the suns warm glow the sensation is amazing I feel energized. How do you feel Jason dad says he hugs me and brainy. Amazing I look down the city so calm lets go higher and then we did we went 70 thousand feet. It's beautiful isn't it dad asked yes actually it really is. The suns energy hits all three of us its powerful glow makes me feel strong. I flow up at 400 miles an hour with brainy and daddy following I was over 100000 feet looking at the city my flight has improved my maneuvers are great my flight control is great. I look down soon my powers will improve. The city is beautiful from up here dad said soon Jason you will be stronger through practice, thanks daddy I respond the mask amplifies my voice. I take off the mask my father not objecting it leaves and I feel the same sensation I feel when I flow to celebrate Brainiac 5's birthday. I look down at the earth it's very cold up here but I don't care earths got a new hero.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: SUPERMANS CHILDREN

HAVE YOU HEARD THE RUMORS? Yes that's why we are all here a reporter said annoyed by the clueless photographer. They were waiting for a scoop from superman they are looking for an explanation for the sightings of 2 mysterious as the reports say children what makes these children special is that they have some of superman's powers they are only seen in metropolis. One of them has brown hair that kills criminals whether or not it's necessary is the one constantly at odds with superman as rumors say they seem to still love each other despite moral differences and judging by the reports this mysterious super boy might be a relative another one is described as having black hair and 3 circles on his head he is also benevolent and helps people. Then superman came out ladies and gentlemen for 3 months reports have surfaced of 2 boys with my powers for months you've speculated that these beings are actually my relatives. Richard looked at his sons telling them to go to the roof quickly. Well it's time to come out with the truth they are very special to me they are of my blood.

OHHHHH SHIT a person in the crowd said in shock wow gasp the crowd was shocked looks like the last son of krypton is no longer the last said a reporter in the crowd very shocked. People of metropolis I introduce to you my children he looks up and the crowd looks at the sky they see two dots in the sky they are descending they are children one 10 and the other one 8. They landed next to their father hi daddy they both said one of them hugging him the youngest he has a triangle on his forehead. The female reporters thought that they are both cute children. The male reporters found the oldest one to be intimidating they should because according to reports he kills people. The oldest one Jason kisses his father they are so grown Lois says under her breath I know Richard reply's.

Jason goes to the podium ready to give his speech with his baby brother following close people of metropolis allow me to introduce myself I am dark star, I am as my father puts it the eldest son of superman this is my baby brother Brainiac 5 he's adopted but he is still family. He clears way for his baby brother taking a small box and Brainiac 5 steps on it he holds him and whispers don't be scared brainy we will help you if you want; HELLO he exclaimed waving his hand I'm Brainiac 5 we are glad to see you all and as you know I'm adopted me and my brother had been helping people. His voice is childish because he's young and to most reporters cute to those who's watching the television with evil intentions fresh meat. After his speech the reporters asked questions like their lives depended on it one went to Jason aren't you both a little young to play hero. Well look at you trying to play parent how about you… superman held his shoulder calming him down sorry daddy he said.

Is it true that you lobotomize people the other reporter asked Jason? Well of course Jason answered in a sadistic way. Brainy is also asked do you and your brother love each other. Of course I love him more than anyone. Does your father like it when you kill or injure people violently a reporter asked Jason? No we have morale disagreements but we still mean the world to each other he holds his dads hand and smiles at each other putting aside differences for now. Who is your mother one reporter asked them Jason answered no comment. All three of them answered questions and then all three of them bounded and zipped to the sky at high speed. My powers are growing fine dad I know you and brainy made a lot of progress so Jason… he looks down at the city trying to find his next words were you comfortable I know something's on your mind Jason wanted to stay closed but know he had to open up father can you not allow the fact that I kill people create a gap between us it's just complicated.

I won't Jason he hugs his son in flight a special bond binds Jason to his father. Jason has been making time with his family members and his three parents bonding becoming very close to them slowly remembering his past life but it's very blurry. Jason is faster and stronger thanks to more practicing he can lift several tons and fly at hundreds of miles per hour with great effort and run at great speed. He is intelligent thanks to Brainiac. Something else was on Jason's mind though he is afraid that darkseid will find them and attack his family he will do everything to stop that for brainy for his 2 dads and for his mommy. So Jason how was your day superman asked great I saved a bus daddy and yours. Well I stopped a group of terrorist and your day brainy I saved a cat on a tree and stopped this man from stilling a purse from a nice lady. RING, RING, RING Jason looked at his belt it was his earth daddy he turned it on hi daddy how did I do jason asked great Jason you've done very well richard replied. I know so how's mommy Jason asked great we are in the house dinner will be ready in 30 minutes at 5 o clock and good news Jason learned the time. Thanks dad we will be there they fly to the house the wind rushed through their faces. They fly slowly since it's local. They see the tunnel daddy had built so they could get in and out of the house without praying eyes. They get into the tunnel flying in taking off their clothes Jason and brainy go to the dinner table eating so daddy how was your job today, Richard smiled at him great and yours I saved a lot of people Jason replied but for now we are self-contained in metropolis. Clark Kent came into the room with a suit and a newspaper these papers sold like hotcakes he said he puts the newspaper on the table wow I expected it to print tomorrow Lois exclaimed taking the paper and reading it Jason honey look at this Jason reads it cute heroes of metropolis wow I like it when someone is simply dazzled by our good looks he smiles. They all laugh while Jason takes a few puffs from his inhaler something he uses every day. His lungs stop burning and he eats food he couldn't eat before his…transition its great until brainy looked up from the paper he was reading mommy this bald man is scary why did they let him out of jail. Lois is stunned at her second son's comment she grabs the paper and looks at it, LEX LUTHOR EXCAPES PRISON.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: LEX LUTHER MEETS JASON

MY GOD I couldn't believe I gasped I remember when my mommy was being attack by one of his pawns before I crushed the worm. Dammit he's going to go after Jason he knows he won't my father replied to my frantic mother. I will keep all of you safe no matter what the cost even if it's letting go of my own views. He gets up and puts on his suit a suit I have grown accustomed to seeing him in. daddy I asked let me go with you let me end this once and for all. Jason it's too dangerous he says coldly, daddy I know you love me I know you would do anything to keep me safe but I want to fight I want to see what I could really do. He turns to me his cape flapping a bit he walks to me and hugs me his warmth is blissful and it energizes me. I love both of you, you brainy your mommy I even got to like your earth dad. But if you or brainy get hurt I would lose it I would never forgive myself. His words to me carve my heart in an imaginative way.

Daddy I want to fight please daddy I know that you want me to be safe but please I look up at him my long brown hair different from is jet black short one. We are different I kill I am a bringer of vengeance he is different naïve yes maybe he wouldn't last 2 seconds. But deep down I want to fight that's how darkseid raised me for 5 months. I love you but you and I both know about me I'm your first born son daddy I must help protect the family I ran to my other dad and held his hand we must help protect the family. Daddy Richard smiled and kissed me I loved both of them equally I walked back to my other daddy Jason I know your…RING, RING, RING my belt who's calling I am cautious I press it waiting for probably a glitch. Hello Jason don't you miss your uncle Luther I heard that voice my head hurts memories of him flashed through my head. WHAT DO YOU WANT LUTHER, I yelled at the device.

Well Jason I want to see you your surprisingly mature for a 10 year old how's your daddy saving people leaving people to die on islands all that stuff. None of your business fag now where are you and I MIGHT let you live. Well I think you know where I am Jason perhaps we have a little reunion. My 3 parents are listening scrutinizing every word and my real daddy scrutinizing possible background noise. How do you know about my heritage human I grumble somewhat embarrassed. Well don't you remember that you're a little killer or do I have to remind you? How did it feel really to crush a man with god like strength I know it feels go to you. my heart is pounding my body feels warm not out of fear but out of realization the truth is that yes it felt amazing to use my powers. Well child you know where I am, click the call was over like that he hanged up. I put the belt down and went to my parents daddy did you hear that, what's going what did you hear my earth daddy says puzzled daddy there was a horn in the background I said. You think Lex Luther is residing somewhere in the slums it's not far from the docks my real daddy deduced.

What are the slums I asked my memory is extremely blurry. It used to be my home its full name was the suicide slums. It sounds bad I replied so why would Lex be there dad he looks down because he was in poverty he had abusive parents who beaten him he cracked and put an insurance policy on them…he put his head down my father recalling the cruel details then killed them his mother was shot in the head his father was tortured for days and died a terrible death. Why didn't they arrest Luther brainy asked on the coach looking at his father. Because of society my father said in disgust a group of mothers and fathers felt sorry for him they grew in numbers and they did all they could to get him innocent. They succeeded haven't they I am deep down disgusted with some aspects of human nature but killing his abusive parents I have to agree they deserved what they got. Lex Luther was released and got his 9 million dollar life insurance policy at age 14 he builds an empire. I considered what my father told me this guy is serious he needs to die at any cost. Daddy what are we going to do well we are going to confront Lex I put on my suit and go to the tunnel with my father following we fly through the tunnel then went out the entrance. The sun hits me and I feel its strength we fly fast to the south of metropolis. I see a neighborhood it's clean because I came my father said I helped clean it. We land at the house that looks classy it has a garden with flowers strange flowers. No one was looking so we went to the backyard. The door was fragile so I punched it in. we see him sitting in his desk bald with a white suit a computer he was expecting us. Hi Jason you're so grown since the last time we met don't you remember Jason on the…boat I finished his sentence I remember part of it my first killing me being saved by my father. What are you planning Luther I asked walking towards him? Well Jason isn't it obvious I wanted a reunion he got up a walked to his desk getting a glass of red liquid. You see Jason I remember a little detail that had haunted me what is that he looked up oh wait I know your father ruined everything now your both going to hurt. He had a ring and punched dad…KRYPTONITE the feeling was great but dad is on the floor trying to get up I use heat vision on Lex Luther's finger the ring splintering his finger, AWWWWW MY FINGER I see my opportunity I punch him and he fly's to the wall with a huge thump. He takes out a kryptonite rock I grab his hand and squeeze, CRACK AWWWWWWWWWWW MY HAND I aim my eyes at the right spot on his forehead and do what I have to I lobotomized him he was nauseous and while he was doing it I punch him knocking him out. My father gets up to see what I did to him, Jason I look at him, what


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: fathers and sons

JASON WHAT DID YOU DO, I THINK YOUR BLIND DAD COMMON SENSE WILL TELL YOU WHAT I DID, Jason you lobotomized him dad yelled. Well isn't that good news dad if you think about it he was going to beat the shit out of you. Jason just because you're stronger does not mean you could just hurt a person dammit Jason why don't you at least consider the consequences. We are flying back to the house the noise of the city blocked out our argument. Jason your lucky he's going to get the stem cell treatment he could have died, AND THAT'S MY PROBLEM WHEATHER OR NOT THIS MAN IS ALIVE YOU REALLY NEED REAL PRIORITIES. Jason you can't be someone's judge jury and executioner, THEN WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT I SHOULD NOT PASS JUDGEMENT. Jason I know your angry but can you at least slow down, WHY SHOULD I YOU LIKE LUTHER MORE THEN ME! Sorry but I don't like Luther in fact I always thought that if I ever killed a person it would be Luther. THEN WHY SEND HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WHY COULDENT YOU CRUSH HIM. Because revenge won't bring peace it would give you temporary satisfaction but deep down it will hurt you. YOUR NAÏVE ARENT YOU DAD JUST ADMIT IT YOUR WRONG TO STOP AN ANIMAL YOU MUST PUT IT DOWN THAT'S LIFE. I'm angry this man is so naïve he is everything I'm not he is goodie little two shoes. Jason dad yelled we are here I went to the tunnel and flow through the secret door to the sweet scent of the house.

I take off my clothes quickly I don't want dad to follow I run up stairs really fast. And shut the door my dad talks to my parents, Jason lobotomized Luther WHAT my mother is concerned. Why did he do it I thought that Jason was taught to be a good boy. I did too but it's been apparent we don't have the same views I learned this for a long time. Daddy do you still love him brainy asked concerned with the nature of my parents conversation of course dad said I love him very much I'm just concerned. Let me talk to him daddy Richard says perhaps he needs some time.

He walks upstairs with a slow heartbeat. The door opens Jason he says getting my attention yes I reply my head is pressed against the pillow. Can I come he asks yeah I reply, he walks to my bed side and presses his hand on the side of my head his warmth calms me. Jason I know your mad just open up. I sigh and get up I'm just sad why Jason why do you feel sad. Because I don't know it's complicated. Jason we love you very much your other dad loves you he just wants you to be safe. He kisses me his kiss gentle thanks dad I hug him not wanting to crush him like an orange. I remember when I and my earth daddy started to catch up and bond he is a great person who stood there even though I wasn't of his blood. I sit there as he leaves I sit there thinking of the time that the entire family spent at the fortress so father can put me in the archive. Then my other dad came to the room still in his suit I look the other way still a little mad at him Jason want to fly maybe to the upper stratosphere to see how you do, I'm still mad at you. I know you are perhaps we will have a special date like you had with your other dad yesterday.

Ok I put on my clothes go downstairs I kiss my 2 parents hugging them and kissed brainy telling him to be good. I and dad went to the tunnel we change our direction up I fly at 300 miles per hour and built up speed the sound of the city below very loud but I am focused on spending some time with dad. The sky gets darker after a few minutes I go 350 miles per hour. I'm colder and my teeth chatter. Jason let me help you he holds me his warmth goes through my body he wraps his cape around me I was a little warm a little cozy. Jason I know you have something on your mind please open up. I just feel restricted I've been feeling restricted since I woke up in Brainiac lab I want to be something. He released me as we went higher and then my breathing is hardened we are 80000 feet up we stopped and looked at each other and we looked down on the planet we wrap our arms around each other I press myself against his chest I listen to his heartbeat we spend time up there kissing bonding for 2 hours. We flow down slowly and we saw as the sky looked normal again we saw the tunnel and went through it was 7 after I toke off all my clothes I went upstairs to sleep since I'm tired someone picks me up daddy I can walk, I know he replied and laid me on the bed next to brainy. Jason good night he kissed me and I hugged brainy who is sleeping my eyes get heavy and then darkness. Then fire I am scared my heart is racing I try to fly but I'm powerless like they were turned off.

Jason my son I still accept you, OH no I turn around to see someone who is familiar. DARKSEID I was terrified, my son I have been watching you this past 3 months and I can't be more proud of you. I couldn't say anything I was scared. Jason darkseid said come here sit on my lap. I had to do what he says. I am tiny so I had to climb him. I am scared until he wraps his arms around me we are in a familiar position Jason; you will fulfill your destiny in time. We were in that position for what seemed like an eternity him rocking me showing me love. Jason you are strong child look at what you will become. I'm falling I don't know where I am I land and then a light appeared then I see a person with armor and a cape his armor isn't armor in fact it's like my old one. he is walking towards me his walk has a sense of confidence fire around him he takes off his helmet. I see myself strong a little older my body is numb I WAS HIM! You're a very young person Jason your father betrayed you tried to destroy you mark my words you will know what I mean and you will be back to your evil ways trying to kill him he stands behind the evil version of me I was by his side. I wake up drenched in sweat I am scared I pinch back the urge to cry tears going down my cheeks. What did he mean what does it all mean?

WHAT AM I?


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24: EVIL PLAN

Brainiac how are the children darkseid asked in calm and collected matter? They are in a festive event with their parents. Interesting Brainiac says not really having an emotional response to their activity. Jason in particular darkseid asked he is with his birth father and his earth one the three have a bond. And Brainiac 5 is with his surrogate mother once the mate of Kal-l. And Jason's mother darkseid interrupted we must think our plans. Jason will join me his love his need for a father figure is great. But doesn't Jason consider these 2 specimens his father. Of course but like Kal-l he ignores what's in front of him. He wants a mentor who he could call father and that's his weakness. He looks at the older images showing Jason crying confused of being one of 2 worlds. It seems Jason is having a wonderful peaceful time with his family. His affection for his family is his flaw Brainiac says one we must handle. I have a plan which involves Jason's anger. What is your suggestion darkseid ask interest peaked. Jason will hate his father again and he will kill him his hatred will revitalize after a little persuasion about humanity. He opens up a hologram about earth the disease the corruption the horrendous things about the planet Kal-l refuses to fix. Kal-l will suffer and Jason will join me, why are you making a detailed plan for one boy Brainiac asked. Because you are doing it, nice inquiry Brainiac responded. So exactly when are we striking Brainiac at Jason's 11th birthday. Till then I will guide him be a father to him from afar. And it is soon at least by our standards.

Jason still values the training I had given him using my advice. Can you give me an example look at this image Jason has mentored his baby brother using advice and training I have giving him along with jor-l programing of course. He also self teaches himself which is effective. Exactly how are you going to be a mentor to him Brainiac asked? I already have you see I have my methods darkseid walked to the podium of his throne room watching apocalypse glad that his plan is coming together. Brainiac give me all the information regarding Brainiac 5. Brainiac 5 is a Kryptonian artificial intelligence but also a sentient life form he is powerful but childish and kind he is very intelligent like Jason. Their loyalty lies with each other as well as with his family it is beyond me darkseid and Brainiac contemplated the situation. Perhaps it can work in our favor we have a plan Brainiac yes it is quite destructive and dangerous though. What is it Brainiac, it is very simple come with me Brainiac and Darkseid left the palace walking to a spot where they turn on the boom tube and go through to the lush green planet that Jason and both Brainiac and Brainiac 5 of been living in they go to the black ship a craft Brainiac created before meeting Kal-l the one in which he escaped after the destruction of krypton.

They went inside through the corridors and to the lab where he has something of value to them both. The kryptonite chamber what is the meaning of this Brainiac look at this darkseid he points to the floor in which Jason was laying in the nude it is a chamber that has taken scans of Jason's body he can create an vague overview of his strength and powers its inaccurate but Brainiac is certain he can salvage something. He looks at darkseid perhaps we need a first wave a being who will challenge Kal-l a being who will help in our quest. I read the Kryptonian archives Brainiac tell me about this Kryptonian named commissioner Zod darkseid ordered. Why is it your business because I want to him to be the first wave assuming if he's alive? He's alive in the phantom zone sent there by jor-l and his brother 30 years ago. Make a phantom zone projector we will provide you with resources. I already have one so there is no need I will release him and his henchmen but I need to talk to them alone do you mind darkseid leaves the ship. Brainiac feeling turns on the device and a portal opens it is silent unlike the boom tube which emits sound sparks of electricity is everywhere and then a man gets out with 2 Kryptonian persons.

The leader commissioner Zod has a beard and a coat his 2 henchmen a skinny young woman and a bulky and strong man who is the strong silent type. Where we are Zod asks he then Looks around not recognizing much but noticing an entity in front of him and his disciples. Who are you, Brainiac answers I am the brain interactive construct you are commissioner Zod of the Kryptonian high console. Once where are we Zod replied? You're on a stray planet I'm sure your familiar with earth. Yes Kal-l imprisoned me again stripping me of my power. Time has no meaning in the zone Zod stated. It's been nine years since the last time you battled Kal-l. I will destroy him he will kneel before me. He will Brainiac replied but I have information of value do you know that Kal-l has a son named Jason. A half breed the Kryptonian woman interrupted her name is Faora, a ruthless unpleasant woman. THIS IS AN ABOMINATION TO KRYPTONS LEGACY! Faora we are talking exactly who is the mother Zod asked the mate of Kal-l of course Brainiac answered. Kal-l's favorite human Zod thought having seen her before. Tell me all you can about this hybrid Zod ordered. He was born after Kal-l left for 4 years he returned and found out he had a son guilty he visited him on a daily basis. Brainiac explains to the trio information about Jason enough but not too much. Good this is exciting we could destroy Kal-l and make his son join us. Is he aware of his powers nam-ek asked yes Brainiac answered he is not as powerful as a fully developed Kryptonian but don't underestimate him many have and died. What is our next move Zod Faora Asked? We go to earth conquer it and we will go over the details. I will give you this Brainiac hands him a device this is a means to get back to earth. Interesting he pushes the button and on the other side of the room a portal opens. They walk inside and on the other end is a field. They look in the horizon and the sun blesses them with strength they feel strong and they bound and fly through the air.

THIS WORLD SHALL KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: METROPOLIS IN PERIL

The hot sun beams down upon me it energizes me but now I feel lazy. I hear the bird's chipping making a catching tone. I and my father are having a special date like the one I spent with daddy Richard 3 days ago. It's been 8 days the world got a glimpse of me and brainy and Lex got lobotomized. I and dad after a full day of hero work decided to take another break and we went to a tropical island with daddy's help he carried me here. I hear my daddy flying towards the beach I look he sores through the waves birds fly beside him in he has an arm full of fruit.

He lands softly on the white soft sand the air rushes towards my face he walked towards me here's the fruit I look at dad and his fruit it was familiar I grabbed one of them a banana and eat it, it was sweat delicious the taste rich I sat up from the blanket tied between trees. And ate more I finished and I laid down my father changes to his shorts and cuddles with me. He wraps his arms around me I rest my head towards his chest he is warm his skin smooth like mine. He is very warm he got some grapes and fed me some they taste sweet the liquid getting in my mouth he eats some of it I eat some of it.

We played all day in this island until I got tired and I took a rest while my dad got fruits. I love you daddy I snuggled closer I love you to. I lay down my arms behind my head Ok he is in a good mood have to ask him, daddy can you tell me about…well I like this girl and she is really pretty and well she knows that you're my daddy. Jason what do you mean does she know…yes about krypton about my heritage well at least almost everything you see she doesn't know about Clark Kent. Jason this is serious how long did she know he asked urgency in his voice. Well she knew since last month and I was trying to tell you but I was afraid that you will be mad at me I'm sorry dad please don't hate me. I don't Jason don't say that dad hugged me, I'm sorry daddy can I still see her she's pretty and she's my mate.

Jason wow um well do you know about, sex yeah I cutted. Jason your too young, I know but when were older. Um it's up to you sometimes you grow up to fast you know that. Yes stop holding me back and let it take its course or are you those clinging parents. No Jason but I want you to have a childhood. DAD THAT ENDED 8 MONTHES AGO I breathed and the atmosphere calmed. Sorry daddy I love you we kiss the moment before forgotten. Jason dad said what's her name? Angela my heart starts pounding her name is sweat she has blue eyes like me but with a hint of white she is my age but a few months younger. She's beautiful like she herself is Kryptonian she is like an angel she's sweet and kind like brainy she is intelligent like me. She knows about me she means a lot to me and brainy. At first she was like a sister now she's my girlfriend. Jason you must know responsibility if anyone finds out they will hurt her. Please don't tell mommy if she finds out then she will take her away. No she won't why say that, I love her she is my soul mate but she's different we are different she's nice I am mean I punched you I fought you I wanted to wipe out the human race. That's the past Jason I will always love you he kissed me.

Thanks I snuggled to his chest daddy do you promise not to tell we need to protect her. I won't, daddy answered for you he wrapped his arms around me. We were there for an hour talking playing having fun. Give it up daddy I am stronger we wrestle the sport is fun and challenging now that you can do it with a person you can't break in half. I get on top of him holding him down so dad can't escape so daddy had enough… I was under him now he is holding me down. So you want it rough do you daddy he smiles. And I slip from his grip and we hold each other rolling laughing. We tickle each other I love you Jason, I kiss him I love you daddy. We roll both of us trying to get the upper hand he is on top of me holding my arms over my head but I wrap my legs around his waist tipping him over.

I hold him down he counters grabs me giving me a bear hug but I counter by jumping 20 feet and landing. I got on his back and jumped in the air floating so daddy want to fly I accelerate up in the air. My dad in in hot pursuit we play in the sky dipping through clouds my flight has improved but my dad's better. Then I notice something dad is not chasing me. Daddy, he doesn't answer he just looks out to the west were the earth city metropolis is. Something is wrong in metropolis daddy says in a serious tone. What, this is confusing what's wrong daddy? Jason go get the costume on and get to the house get Lois and your earth father as well as brainy do not engage them. Who dad who's in metropolis, Zod he is a Kryptonian high consul member who started a rebellion on krypton before it was destroyed. I fly to the beach really fast and put on the suit sometimes it is intimidating to me. Are you ready Jason dad asked his fatherly tone? Yes daddy I jump on him and we fly to metropolis in high speed there it was the earth city of metropolis I hear screaming and yelling explosions the yellow sun gives them strength. I get off my dad and went to the house like he ordered. I find the tunnel and fly through it I hear brainy talking on the phone, brainy what do you mean leave the city no time to explain Angela Zod is in town and he is really angry. Brainy are you alright, he hugs me Jason I know him he is…Zod I know but we need to get Angela and our parent out together. We got our parents out the house, I look at the city to small dots are flying in the air smashing through buildings. Brainy take our parents to grandma's house I will help. No Jason my earth dad yelled it's too dangerous I have no choice daddy brainy here, I hand my father over to brainy he is struggling and brainy flies. I look at the city and fly towards it to kill Zod and his disciples it will be hard and my father will try to stop me but he won't

BUT ZOD MUST DIE


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26: JASONS EMOTIONS

I look down to the ground the primitive vehicles destroyed by Zod and his disciples. He shall die for all of this I hear them my father beating them. HEY I yell catching the attention of one of his friends it's a hot woman but true beauty lies within. I fly towards her at 500 miles tackling her into a building. YOU DEAR HALF BREED, yes bitch I shot the eye beams at her she he knocked back and I punch her and I fly out a window in the mood of playing tag I land in front of a building with globe on it. She is faster and stronger so I must take a different approach. I reach in my belt and I put on the kryptonite ring Lex Luther so kindly donated to me. Oh come here bitch I have something for you. You dear half breed she flies towards me and tries to strike me but I duck and use the ring and land a punch on her cheek then strike her with my other hand she is dazed the kryptonite taking effect.

I fly to a car and grab it, it hurts a bit but my strength is replenished by the kryptonite she is hit by the car. She is weakened by the kryptonite. But she hits me I fly towards a giant stick called a traffic light. I get the kryptonite ring and punch her in the stomach and then the face. She flies towards a car she is bruised my strength growing by the kryptonite. So little girl had enough I kick her in the knee. I take the kryptonite and I put it on her head watch her in pain. I get the ring and punch her knocking her out. Dad dealt with the stupid one as evident with him on the ground beaten. I hear my daddy 1000 feet away fighting a man who is as strong as he is. I know that I might be killed so I run fast and kick him. Using the fighting techniques taught to me by darkseid and the internet.

He stumbles and I twist and elbow him in the kidney area. He is dazed but recovers; this is your spawn Kal-l. You bet it I yelled Jason leave this is between him and me my father yelled. NO he dies now; I jump on him hitting him in the throat. He throws me off him and tries to kick me but my father tackles him. I fly in the air looking for something, Uncle Perry now that's something he is waving at me to come. What's wrong Perry? You have to help Clark he was defeated before using red sun radiation. That's at the fortress and unfortunately the crystals are in space I need them to activate the fortress even then the effects of the red sun aren't permanent since there is no way to take away Kryptonian powers. So what do we do Perry asked?

Simple we need something a gun can suffice. He hands me one of the guns from the dead officers that he picked up to defend himself. Thanks I fly the skyscrapers shrinking under me. I see Zod and dad fighting in the sky I tackle Zod and I punch him in his right cheek he hits me back, I fall a bit the punch hurt but I recovered. I fly at him kicking him in the noise. He bleeds and I punch him again. He counters with a side punch but I block it and I knee him. You're impressive Jason now pledge your allegiance to me, NEVER IM MY OWN MASTER I use my 2 hands and with them I smashed him like a hammer.

He fly's but gains his balance so Jason you choose your father fate. Jason my father flies at Zod smashing him in a building. I take out the gun and put the kryptonite in the bullet compartment and I loaded it. Zod dies now I fly towards the building he is fighting my father in a battle of dominance my father punches him and Zod kicks him. He looks at me and I get the gun and aim. The gun goes off with and the next thing i see is Zod grabing his chest he fell and is breathing hard the kryptonite projectile hitting close to his heart if not hitting it directly. JASON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. Dad flies towards me and gets the gun. I HAVE TO GET HIM IN THE HOSPITAL; he grabs Zod and flies out the building. I did what I had to we all know that. I fly the anger inside of me I fly out of the building tears formed in my eyes my father hates me doesn't he. I fly the speed increases 600 miles per hour 620 630 640 650 I don't care if I get exhausted I fly away from the city. He doesn't understand he never understands, my speed is steady and I fly to grandma's house the only place other than the fortress I could clear my head. I was there the tears ever more present on my cheeks I land the farm is 100 feet away. I run as fast as I can to the house but I slow down and open the door grandma is there she looks at mom and she is worried but I have no time I run upstairs taking off my clothes and jumping on the bed crying on the pillows. My father hates me does he; I'm scared I know daddy will be angry.

Jason what are you doing I yelled at myself this isn't what you do crying like a baby. I got up wiping the tears a hint of sadness strikes me I want to cry. Then I hear him he's landed he is walking slowly to the house his heartbeat distinguishable. JASON he calls but I will not answer I'm mad at him he is weak. I want to fly away I look outside he is on the other side of the house opening the door to the front. I bound and gravity has no sway I fly the wind brush against my face the sun is fueling me. JASON my father calls but he is going to have to catch me. My dad is flying towards me chasing me. I'm not as fast as he is so he catches up I just float there not looking at him. JASON YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM Jason do you know what you do is wrong? Jason look at me, I don't hate him I partially understand him. I look at him rage showing in my eyes, Jason you almost killed him do you realize that there are consequences. THIS ISNT JUST ZOD JASON YOU ALSO SUCEEDED IN KILLING OTHER CRIMINALS he snapped! AND THAT MATTERS DAD I DID WHAT YOU HAD DID TO ME YOU KILLED ME! JASON I DIDN'T YOUR BODY WAS MISSING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EEE YOU BETRAYED ME I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH DARKSEID IF HE DIDN'T BETRAYED ME! JASON I WILL NEVER DO THAT JASON I LOVE YOU, YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THEN ANYTHING YOU BOTH MEAN MORE TO ME YOU AND BRAINY YOU BOTH ARE STILL MY SONS NO MATTER WHAT! I LOVE YOU JASON I KNOW YOU FEEL BETRAYED I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT YOU UNPROTECTED. BUT YOU ARE HERE NOW AND JASON I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL it will only hurt yourself. WELL THAT'S TO BAD FATHER I WILL KILL MORE PEOPLE I WILL FINISH THE JOB. JASON, NO YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE STOP ME AND YOU WON'T WITHOUT A FIGHT. JASON ENOUGH YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOU HAVE NO SAY DAD YOU ARE A COWARD AND I HATE YOU. JASON STOP THIS he flows towards me I blast away from him but he grabs me. Jason calm down my tears is falling freely from my face. I hug him tight this is much more than the common father son hug. I'm sorry daddy I'm just different I'm so very sorry I sobbed as he hugged back he rocks me he is kissing me singing me a song. You need time to adjust your very special to me I'm sorry I yelled at you. You will recover I will be there I will raise you I will never leave you or do anything to harm you. Thanks daddy I'm glad you're my father I'm glad that I have 2 daddies that will be there no matter what. That's right me mommy and your other daddy will help you recover. I love you daddy, I love you too he kisses me. Can I and brainy sleep with you tonight well Jason the day is still young so you know with Zod and his three minions gone want to complete our date? Yeah I hug him softly as we fly back to the island to bond we have fun we wrestle until I am tired I rest my head on his chest as we fly home brainy is there also tired we go into his room cuddling together and darkness claimed us.

WARNING NEXT CHAPTER HAS ADULT CONTENT


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: WITHIN JASONS SOUL

Hello Jason, I look at darkseid he is in my dream or something. What is my destiny darkseid I want to know, darkseid looked at me your destiny is to become a strong warrior my son. Why did you want me to hurt my baby brother because you had to overcome weakness He replied. He walks towards me Jason come I jump on him he rocks me like his child I snuggle against his chest it feels so right.

Jason remember when you helped me conquered a planet? Yeah I killed many of those bugs like all the planets you made me go to. Did you enjoy it, I looked into myself yes I really did it made me feel different but that was the old me. Really if it was the old you would have not tried to kill Zod. What he knows he really is looking after me. Jason your mine those words travel to my spine in chills I can't resist something connects me with darkseid it is almost like we are something else. I growl but I suppress my anger I belong to no one. You think that they all thought that before being broken but you are indeed special. I will have you Jason you will resist but you will be broken and remade all I need is to make you understand the truth and when you do you will beg me to help you kill your father.

I will never do that; darkseid places his hand on my cheek I lean into it, his touch is soothing. Jason you will face trials beyond comprehension Zod was just a start he places his lips on mine it is soft and I close my eyes and then I'm awake I'm not hugging brainy but my father who is hugging brainy with his other arm I press against him. His arm is tight around me I forget those negative thoughts and cuddle he is soft and I fall asleep for a few minutes before my dad wakes up daddy I kiss him so daddy had fun yesterday yes and you yes. So daddy want to meet her who daddy looked at me while brainy was rubbing his eyes waking up from a dream. Well you know my soul mate, my father rubbed his head oh you mean Angela yeah. Daddy knows brainy yelled he is tired dad held him don't worry I'm not mad at you two.

He picks us up and cradles us and walks to the kitchen he places us on the chairs and makes us eggs I hug brainy so how did you sleep? Great and you great I reply, so daddy how did you sleep great so where does she live. In metropolis brainy interrupted and she lives in this big house with a garden. Dad was finished with breakfast and we ate god it was good. I finished and I went to my room to put some clothes on because me and brainy sleep naked. Brainy came in and hugged me so Jason do want to spend time together after we visit her like we do every day I look at him of course I love you I hug him and kiss him we put on some clothes we kissed grandma goodbye and we went outside were waiting for dad he wears the costume and we fly off to metropolis RING, RING, RING hello daddy Jason are you ok munchkin? Yes me and brainy are coming back home.

After a while of flight we go through the tunnel and to the entrance. DADDY brainy ran to my earth father and hugged him how did you sleep great he kissed brainy. I hugged him can you look after brainy I have to go somewhere I took a puff of my inhaler and left the tunnel with dad to Angela's house I look down at the city I see birds below us probably migrating I look at the cities buildings we are flying to the west of the city to her house. I see it the peaceful neighborhood that she lives in we land in a place no one will notice I changed to regular clothes and ran to her house with my father following. There it was her house I can just picture her she is perfect. There she is my soul mate tending to her small garden her skin is smooth her hair is jet black, I have seen enough dad said what you're not going to introduce yourself… wait were did he, oh he was gone with me and her alone well isn't this a opportunity.

I walked up to her floating careful not to disturb her. I place my hands on her tummy her smell penetrates my nose you're so beautiful hi Jason she presses against me she kisses me in the lips I wrap my arms around my girlfriend. I love you Angela says she leans on me her heart is pounding in love I love you too I pick her up to her house no one is there I float in an open window. I kiss her in the neck and I go in the bathroom and put on the bath. We took off the clothes and stepped in the cold water I press her against me she looks at me with her green eyes. I press my lips on hers her skin rubs against mine I kiss her in the neck the memories of me first meeting her in the park while flying. I get the soap and wash her not taking my lips of hers. I wash all parts of her body and she washed all mine it is intimate. We finished and I picked her up I forget about the clothes and I laid her on the bed I get on the bed with her and with passion I kiss her. I feel her against my skin her hands rubs my back while we are in tight embrace. She is a nice girl she is a sister to brainy and me but she is also my girlfriend we look out for each other. I place a kiss on her stomach and lip, I am feeling the soft and smooth skin against mine then it came out your mine I whispered as we embrace eachother. Oh really she says well looks like you got a fight on your hands. You will resist but soon you will be mine. Those words literally went through us I sounded a bit like darkseid but I don't care. After a while of kissing and feeling I hold her against my chest and kiss her forehead. I love you Angela she snuggles against me I love you too. I hear her heart beat as I go to the place of dreams, sleep


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28: ME AND BRAINY AND MEMORIES AND GROWING UP

After a blissful evening with my girlfriend I am happy I fly over the park the same park I saved her from a now dead pedophile. I am flying to a person that needs me the most Brainy. He is beautiful and kind he means the galaxy to me I remember our time on Alamo were I taught him his powers he is my other half the half that wasn't scarred 8 months ago the wind blows against my pours the light of the sun pointing towards the east my father is a great teacher my powers are less inconsistent and unstable I remember when he took us to a mountain to punch it I was weak then but I need way, way, WAY more practice. I look down and go through the tunnel surrounded by trees and bushes. I open the door, hi Jason brainy runs towards me and hugs me his hug feels me with strange feelings I love them we hug the union of darkness and light. We are opposite yet the same I was raised by humans he was raised by computers I am a warrior a bringer of vengeance brainy is a sweet kind and understanding person an angel. We complete each other opposites attracting.

We kissed and we went to the room I placed him on the bed and got a book to read him he likes reading scratch that he loves reading. He snuggles to my chest and we talk before reading lord of the rings. He kisses me each paragraph I read and it's cute. The mythology of this book is intriguing like the six star wars films we watched last month. The characters are strange and interesting and then something flashed in my head like a force I remember me on a plane a plane my father owns. My mom is pulling something out of my biological father it is a green substance kryptonite. I think I'm 5 or 4 when this happened, I see him get up saying goodbye to mom before flying off. I see another flash my head is throbbing I see my father who is being beaten up by me or what I think is me. Then I see an image of Brainiac doing something to me he is fixing me my brain. He is making me smaller. Then I see an image of my father on a hospital bed chills going down my spine. He is in a kind of coma, I kiss him then I see myself getting operated again by Brainiac he is fixing something in my brain I'm injured with damage. JASON, JASON, JASON WHITE WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP. I see my mother over me JASON WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? What I get up what the fuck I look at my hands they are larger and my body is more muscular. I push my mom out of the way and fly to a mirror. I'm an adult or close to one I am taller I have a six pack. WHAT IN THE, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, I was ten one moment then I'm whatever age the next. My hair is the same blondish brown color, mommy what in god's name is wrong. Jason is Brainiac back in your body, something hit me. What do you mean, we have no explanation but when Brainiac possessed you. She was looking down, WHAT HAPPENED MOTHER SNAP OUT OF IT? She jumped, I'm sorry mommy I hug her being soft and gentle. Your body mutated it became grown before we thought you she broke down and cried she hugged me we don't want you to go through that again.

I was grown I don't know but I need to go to the fortress. Mommy I need to get to the fortress and see what's wrong with me. And I need my daddy I will bring brainy with me. No Jason he came and jumped on me and hugged I think you must make this journey alone I love you. I love you too I kissed him his soft lips are comforting. I ran to the entrance looked at my clothes they were all small on me I need to do something that is risky and perverted. I open the entrance my brother and mother waving goodbye. I fly at 1000 miles per hour faster than I ever went there could be a positive in this negative after all think god for the practice. I fly at a stable speed to the fortress me and my family's home away from home. It felt like hours of flying I sense were the fortress was the cold air brushing through my skin well this is sucky I'm flying naked to the fortress. I see the fortress the same design like the one on Alamo. I fly to the entrance snow brushing against my body. I hear my father who is talking to my earth father. So Kal-l what do you mean Jason has a girlfriend, well he is in love with a small girl named Angela. Sweet name my earth father responded, wait Jason's outside. my father looks at me BRAINIAC GET OUT OF HIS BODY he yells walking towards me no daddy it's me Jason something's wrong I run to him at super speed hugging him my emotions burn out. DADDY IM SCARED WHATS WRONG he hugs me I'm shorter than him but I'm still unusually tall. I don't know he picks me up and cradles me, I love you daddy I said what's happening? I don't know your feeling right, I nod how old do I look? Late teens dad looked down I don't know. Dad use something I need to know what's wrong. I can't Jason the fortress can do so much but we need the fortresses crystals and without those I cant. My earth father kisses me. Where are they, they are on new krypton it orbits between mars and Jupiter it's laced with kryptonite. You're not going there my earth father interrupts I can't even if I want to my other dad responds I know I mean Jason. What me no fine yes I was thinking of going. I pressed myself against my father's chest his warmth is very comforting he is very soft. Daddy we will come up with something tomorrow I yawn. He cradles my tiny body tiny compared to him. Don't worry Jason we will take you home he kisses me and flies with my earth daddy on his back dressed in proper clothing. I fall asleep as my father holds me.

authors note: yes i know jason got rapid aged but keep reading


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29: WARNING

I wake up my eyes are heavy my body sour brainy is on my chest I kiss him hi brainy. Hi Jason we kiss and we get up and walk downstairs hi daddy. My earth father is there shocked by my lack of clothes. Well Jason, were used to it ok I will put some on later. Jason Lex Luther recovered from the lobotomy you gave him and he wants to examine you. And if I don't I ask in a sarcastic tone. You have to we need to find out what's wrong with you your 10 years old and you look almost twice that age. But I can live forever it's not like it makes my life shorter.

True Jason we love you and we want to reverse the damage Brainiac has done. Brainy was eating his cereal on my lap he is so beautiful. So daddy what can we do I ask he looks at me, he takes a heavy breath wait. I eat my serial thinking of the damage Brainiac had caused what had he done that made my body like this. I don't know but someone will pay and I feel terrible things are going to happen my spine chills and my skin tightens will I be able to protect my family my baby brother my mate? I will try but shit is about to hit the fan HARD. Brainy want to watch cartoons I pick him up on my shoulder he's a little heavy I place him on the coach. Jason does Angela know about this brainy asked? She will brainy why didn't you go with me last night? Because I was scared, scared of what?

That daddy will blame me and that he won't want me anymore, brainy don't you dare think that he doesn't blame you he loves you more than anything you're his son as much as I am. Does he kiss you brainy looks at me yeah does he read to you yeah when you're not does he kiss you when you sleep? Yeah his face lit up when we slept with him does he hug you yeah he responded. He accepted you not only that but he wants you to be safe like me why do you think you never came with us to fight Luther or told you to go to the farm when Zod attacked not just him but you have a second dad who loves you just as much.

My earth father came in; brainy we love you what happened to you on that computer planet will never happen to you ever again. He hugged him and brainy hugged back it warms my heart and I see something on the news. DARK STAR FRIEND OR FOE HE IS A MENACE HE KILLED 30 HUMAN BEINGS IN THE LAST WEEK DARK STAR MAY I REMIND YOU ATTEMPTED TO KILL ZOD. HE DID WHAT HAD TO BE DONE ZOD KILLED MANY PEOPLE THAT DAY AND DURING THE LAST INCIDENT. IT IS NO EXCUSE that caught my attention I kept watching, DARK STAR HAS KILLED A MAN IN A PARK, A MAN WHO WANTED TO RAPE A SMALL GIRL WITH HER LIFE AHEAD OF HER, Angela I thought but I killed many. HE ALSO DISREGARDS THE LAW SEVERAL ATTEMPTS HAD BEEN MADE TO APPREHEND HIM BUT ALL ENDED WITH HIS DADDY COMING AND DEFENDING HIM. SUPERMAN IS OUT OF TOUCH HE AND HIS IDEOLOGY IS OUT OF DATE. STATISTICS PROVE THIS WHEN THE DARK STAR MADE HIS WAY HE DRAMATICLY LOWERED THE CRIME RATE LOWER THEN WHEN SUPERMAN WAS THE BIG SHOT. SUPERMAN IS HERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, wow my daddy is making a guest appearance this should be interesting. MY SON IS MISGUIDED BUT I RESPECT HIS BELIEFS FOR YEARS I HAVE STAYED OUT THE WAY OF THE LAW AND WORK OF OTHER HEROES. DARK STAR IS YOUR SON KNOCK SENSE INTO HIM, I BELIEVE VIOLENCE INCOURAGES MORE VIOLENCE. YES I AGREE THAT MY SONS BEHAVIOR MUST STOP AND I WILL TRY TO HAVE HIM ACCEPT THAT WE ARE NOT OVER THE LAW.

Well isn't that crap I groaned I close my eyes hello Jason DARKSEID how did you…I have my methods I look down I am in the fiery place again what do you want? To warn you he replied hugging me giving me comfort. He cradles me like a child of what darkseid doomsday he replied. You're coming to earth, no he interrupted but you will be ready a creature of immense strength is on your planet. Who is this creature I ask myself it sounds bad? It is in the form of a child a small young one but make no mistake you will be killed if you're not careful. What is it is it from you, from krypton he replied it is powerful uncontrollable it can kill your father if given the chance. Why warn me you want to make me your little soldier remember that. Because I care for you Jason, my heart pumps that felt weird the truth is I care for him too but he tried to make me kill my brother so he is going to pay soon. Jason I must go goodbye we kiss and then. Jason is something wrong my earth father was looking at me? You blanked out for a couple of seconds. It felt like minutes I thought I look at the entrance dad came through hi daddy I said.

Hi Jason feeling weird with the whole accelerated aging and stuff. Yeah dad I think something terrible is going to happen. He sits next to me both him and my earth father. Well I don't know how to say this I look down what's doomsday the tone of my voice was silent. Jason it's a day which by definition is considered the last day of earth's existence it is popular among people of Christian faith brainy says in a computer like tone and is used as a nickname. For what brainy I asked he looks at me project doomsday it is a Kryptonian science experiment in which its success is undetermined. What was it brainy, it was a life form created with unknown motives he hugged me. Don't be scared open up I said my voice gentle, it is a powerful being in the form of a child its fate is unknown. Brainy I won't let anything happen to you; my earth father looked at me Jason that was what you've been visualizing about weren't you. I don't know any more I just think that…BOOOOOM THE SOUND WHAT WAS IT I yelled my hearing hears an explosion it was faint but it came from the city. My fathers were both looking at the news for any updates. BREAKING NEWS A MYSTERIOUS EXPLOSION HAPPENED RECENTLY IN A PARK WAIT REPORTS SURFACED THAT A CREATURE…WAIT WHAT WAS THAT the camera points to the sky my heart was pumping thousand beats per minute. A car was flying like it was thrown by some kid. THE POLICE ARE ON THERE WAY SHE LOOKS AT SOMETHING ITS THERE ITS THERE GET A CAMERA ON IT, the camera pans towards a group of trees a shadowy figure appears. WHAT IS THAT FORGET IT EARL GET THE CAMERA AND GET IN THE VAN HELP US SUPERMAN. The most chilling sound admitted a roar and

SILENCE


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30: JASON VS DOOMSDAY

Dad get ready we are going to downtown. Jason it's too dangerous my earth father said it is what I signed up for I'm not a child any more that ended 8 months ago. Lex and the cure will have to wait this is important I have to see how powerful I will become that's why I'm strong because Brainiac mutated me into an adult which helped my development slightly but as jor-l says self-teaching learning And some help will help me realize my potential . This creature whatever it is it will feel pain I go to my room getting the house of el symbol and plugging it to my chest.

It turns to my suit an upgrade made by brainy and me. I go to the entrance my father looks away as I fly through the tunnel. My body shrinks MY GOD IM A KID AGAIN YES I'm so happy wait darkseid I remember that speed was my will brainy was heavy my god it wasn't real. JASON my father flies towards me where are you going and what happened it wasn't real dad it was all a trick by someone else that speed was my will. Jason I don't know but you must go to the farm, NO I'm not a child not anymore he looks at me but Jason I SAID NO father I'm not a child I'm a man now I think that was the meaning of the trick to show that I'm no longer a child. Jason you don't know this creature it can kill…yes dad it is strong but I'm stronger please dad. Jason I'm proud of you but you're not ready I look at him who are you to say that. I dart away from him towards the he is holding me back but no more, JASON he darts after me, but I'm quick and fast. I fly through the buildings passing them watching as people point at me, LOOK AT DARK STAR GET HIM DARK STAR. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR I see fire coming from the square near the planet I fly there I see it yep I'm probably going to die. It is thorny and gray with sharp teeth and red eyes. It looks strong it is strong I fly towards it fast and we collide I punch it in the jaw my fist hurts but it staggered.

A blinding flash and I was flying to a car and I hurt all over sucker punch, naughty. I fly to the creature and kick it; it falls on its back hard. I jump on it and punch it in the cheek, a sharp pain on my head it punched me in the rib I cat my lungs hurt I rip its hand off my hear RIP it ripped part of my hair. I crawl of it I take out my inhaler the gases relive my lungs, I look at the creature I concentrate my eye beams at it. It staggers in pain I use the torpedo move I fly at it and I put my fist together I rocket towards it we fly towards a building nearby. It smashes me to the ground but I counter with an upper cut it hit the wall and I strike it in the throat. I crash into it the wall breaks to another room it punches me and throws me out a window.

My body is burning with pain and that creatures feeling the heat as well. It is injured and I take advantage of the situation I spit the blood out of my mouth and I fly towards it I run at it really fast and I punch it in the stomach. I follow it with a laser in the face I fly towards a car and throw it with all my strength. It staggers and falls on what humans call an ice cream truck. HAD ENOUGH I yell my fury gives me strength I fly at it and punch it in the head stomach and a final one in the knee. My fist have a numbness but this creature will be conquered I may get a new pet. A sharp pain I am spinning and I hit something its black and I realize it's a building. My skin and clothes are cut and ripped. I fly at the creature with great fury and determination I punch it hard in the face I grab a stop sign and hit it hard. It is injured cuts and bruises as well we are both powerful but I think this creature its peculiar I fly towards a building as it chases me on foot I see something. I go on my communicator DAD THE CHILD IT'S A GIRL.

WHAT Jason I see you you're doing fine but I got something from the fortress that will help you. Jason you must pull back I will handle this. Father why didn't you help I ask curious and somewhat glad he didn't. Because I knew you would hold out Jason you're a strong child you always say that you're grown up and I will give you this I will help you if it gets the upper hand. I get punched cutting the connection. I punch it back and knee it; it is weakening as am I. I use my eye beams and hit it with energy it is weakened and I tackle it again it is in the park while I punch it and kick it the energy draining from both of us. I punch it she elbows me I kick it she punches me I hit a tree my ribs are cracked I have trouble breathing same with the creature I punch it and block a punch and I punch its shoulder and her face it grabs me and slams me I body slam it the wounds are healing lucky for me. The creature kicks me and I get back up I punch it in the face I fly in the sky the energy replenishes my strength the cuts close a little and bruises ease. I fly down and punch it and knee it with one last punch this better count I punch it and it flies and falls sliding a bit. It's alive but injured and drained.

My injuries get the best of me I'm dizzy everything rotates then my face is in the grass I crawl every muscle is empty and hurting. My body is sour my father flies to my aid dad I'm I dead Jason you're ok I will take you to the fortress he picks me up and rubs my wounds he kisses me. I'm so proud of you; memories flash in my head my father and me fighting. My head throbs so it can wait. I look at the creature…OH NO ANGELA I get out my dad's arms she lays there injured naked but alive my heart pounds in fear my energy has returned but not from the sun but pure will. I touch her Angela I'm sorry I'm so, so, so sorry. I kiss her in the lips she coughs Jason I hurt all over. I pick her up her skin is soft and gentle. Dad will she be ok, he looks she's stable let's get to the fortress we fly with her in my arms her small body is healing a bit she's breathing. Jason I'm sorry, no I'm sorry I will always be with you I kiss her in the neck. We fly to the fortress to a place to help her. We kiss our lips connect and I knew that we will somehow be alright.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31: ANGELAS SECRET

Angela is there her skin covered with smooth fabric lying down on a bed my dad supplied the room is a Kryptonian examination room I take off my clothes they are torn and I am dirty. It scans her body the injuries are there but my father is coming to help. She healed a bit so something's unusual. She is now naked as my father examines her with tools, daddy will she heal will she be ok. I feel different my throats burns my insides burn as I sob. She has no life threatening injuries. At least she will live her bones are healing but slowly…ANGELA I look and my spirit drops completely brainy look away I yelled.

He runs at super speed towards her I run at him and hold him the tears roll down my face like rain. ANGELA is she, brainy sobbed is she alive i look down yeah but. I look at him he is crying and he hugs me. Please let me go see her Jason please who did this to her. Angela is the doomsday project she is the child. Brainy cried harder PLEASE DADDY DON'T LET HER GO I LOVE HER. My father left Angela's bedside and went to brainy he picked him up. She will live but I don't know what will happen she has this power that's destructive we will help her when she wakes I have her sedated. Brainy sobbed and hugged him. Ow Angela moaned I run to her are you ok Angela, she looks at me I love you Jason I'm sorry. No Angela I'm sorry can you move yeah she gets up but winces I kiss her our lips not wanting to leave her.

I cradle her I love her I hold her Ow she moaned I place her back on the bed. I love you Angela, I love you too it's not your fault Jason she says. I hear mom coming to the room hi mom I hug her, Jason are you ok she ask she looks at my injuries Jason I'm so proud of you. I know you are I smile, what happened Jason I look at mom my girlfriend she's the doomsday project. What's that, my earth father comes in the room and whispers to her what it was or is in this case. Angela is an alien entity she said her tone sounds like she is perplexed by the situation. Well this is shocking I will talk to the parents will she be alright, I smile yeah she's a strong girl that's why I love her. Well then I will make a call honey what's your parent's phone number.

She holds Angela's hand, Angela sits up and hugs her and whispers it but me and brainy could hear. Mom goes on her phone while my earth father comforts us while my bio dad treats Angela. I think I know the situation Jason can you fly me back to metropolis the parents know something I know it. Can earth daddy come too yeah Jason, my face lights up and I put on my clothes i told brainy to spend time with dad and I pick them both up and fly out the fortress. I'm worried about Angela she is strong and I'm scared what if darkseid comes for her. We fly towards metropolis after 3 hours and there's her house mommy good Jason I have some clothes so land there she points to a group of trees away from praying eyes of the neighbors I land and took off my clothes and put on the human clothes. Then neighborhood she lives in is in the suburbs of metropolis for those who hate the loud noise of the city.

We walk to her house the garden around it fresh and clean. I hear her parents in the house talking franticly. We knock on the door, a woman opened the door. I'm Lois lane of the daily planet this is my assistant and son I'm here to talk about your daughter. Where is she the mother asked she gone missing when that creature attacked the city is she. Cut the crap I know you know something so mind to let me in my mother said not taking shit from no one. My body is still sour despite the sunlight treatment so I limp inside. Where is my daughter the mother looked at us?

My mother looks at her and answers in the most honest tone. Well your daughter went ape shit and attacked my son oh and you know she's some alien from another planet right, wow my mom gave her too much too much. My earth father is also shocked; I don't know what you're talking about the mother looked at her now she unleashed the beast. HOW DEAR YOU ACCUSE MY DAUGHTER…oh no, one does not simply argue with mommy. YOU CANT JUST WALK IN HERE AND ACCUSE ME OF…of what that your daughter wasn't treated properly well your daughter isn't human SO DEAL WITH IT LIKE A WOMAN. WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH, JASON HOLD MY PURSE mommy NOOOOOO I yell. Ladies calm down my dad gets between mom and the lady. They both calm down well wasn't that a close one, Angela's mother looked at us and looks down. She is not from around here putting the emphasis on here. Where did you find her I interrupted them, I need to know I need to help her. She looks at me I know she is different miss because as you see I am sour as hell if you know what I mean. We found her years ago, how many I replied 5 years ago in small Ville she after 10 seconds of reluctance replied. Well that's strange I assume you know who I am, my mother grabs me Jason don't, don't worry mommy trust me. I let go of my mom's hand and float in front of her, I'm dark star I am really Jason white I have 3 parents. Mom and my earth dad looked at her the woman looked at me shock very evident well that makes you superman's son. Yeah but I have 2 daddies and your daughter is Kryptonian how exactly did you find her?

AUTHERS NOTE: ANGELAS ORIGINS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN AN ONESHOT CALLED ANGELAS PAST.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32: JASONS REUNION

Angela is sleeping over to heal courtesy of her mother. I kiss her as she watches cartoons I love you Angela I will make sure nothing bad happens to you. Our lips press together in a familiar move she lays back and looks at the television. I go to the tunnel and put on my clothes and fly. The city lights look good minus the fire from the fight. I fly out the city the find is brushing towards my face sometimes I feel special yes I am the first only biological son of superman but what if there's something more in my destiny.

I see a forest in the outskirts of the city and I land there to have a nature walk to ease my nerves. I walk through the trees very eased, I see a light in a field I am scared I run at the field, NO ITS A BOOM TUNNEL then he came OH SHIT darkseid I can't look away he stands there looking at me. Jason my son come to me, I can't but I walk to darkseid slowly I stand there looking up to him. What do you want darkseid, his eyes stares at me. I want to hold you Jason come I can't resist I jump in his arms he wraps them around me he cradles me it feels right like I belong. I know you want something; I grumbled what is it want Jason he replied in an intelligent manner, to protect my baby brother.

Well your assistance is needed brainy is in danger. From whom well that caught my attention. I kiss him and look at him in the eye please darkseid tell me? He rocks me while I lay there it feels soothing, Lex Luther he says. I am furious he will die, thank you darkseid see you later he kisses me and we hug. I want to at least think that maybe there is some good in him. He puts me down and I fly unsure of what to do I'm confused what if he's dangerous? But time to focus on Luther I fly to the city to kill the man who threatened my family. The high way is a good guide I see cars drive through the road.

I look up and see the city lights active and bustling. I see the hotel Luther is staying at, I land at the front of the building and walk in. I walk up to the woman using a computer in the front desk. Would you like reservations, no I want to know the location of Lex Luther I have a score. OH dark star um she panics here is the keys, I walk to the elevator and do as the instructions said. I went to the room number but I'm not going to go settle. I don't care I need the boy, I heard Lex Luther on the other end. Get me any bounty hunter. BOOOM the door was like cardboard and it broke easily. Lex time to die, WAIT ok Luther I'll wait what you want with brainy. Vengeance you won't stop me I will kill superman, this man wanted to attack my family. Well Luther I walk to him and grab his broken arm and squeeze. It's a shame Luther well bye, bye I through him across the room his leg breaks. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH he crawls but he won't escape I step on his leg breaking it AAAHHH his pain entertains me well Luther any last words before you die.

He is in pain I throw him again; I focus my beams on him. Goodbye Luther I point my eyes at him and with my eyebeams I burn him, AHH he's yelling and it drives me insane. I burn his hand to make his death slow and agonizing. He tried to hurt my brother now he shall suffer. WHAT DO YOU WANT I WILL GIVE YOU ANY THING PLEASE? Anything Luther, Y…Y…YES ANYTHING WE CAN RULE THIS WORLD TOGETHER WE CAN BE KINGS. If he'd approached me 3 months ago I still would have killed him. Well Luther I want something from you, what he asked holding his burnt hand.

YOUR LIFE I shoot a powerful blast of my eye beams at him, he erupted into a fire like the other beings I killed. AAAAAHHHHH he ran around in a futile attempt to suppress the growth of the fire until it covered his whole body and he jumped and ran like in the movies and real life depending on my mood. He ran out the door AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, his heart raced and was going to burn out soon like his brain. I go to the balcony and I flow out to the house the city will by morning find out the dark deed. I fly to the neighborhood and found the tunnel I fly through it I enter the entrance. I take off all my clothes and walk upstairs I hear my brothers heartbeat its soft and gentle like Angela's who is sleeping in the other side of the bed. They are sleeping but they left a good spot for me in the bed I squeeze between them their small bodies snuggle against me. I love you both, we love you too they replied sleepily my eyes are heavy and then darkness and dreams.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33: DAYS LIKE THIS

RICHARD, WHAT HONEY Richard replied putting on his clothes? LEX LUTHER IS DEAD, WHAT Richard ran down the stairs as soon as he heard? INTERNATIONAL TERRIOST LEX LUTHER WAS FOUND DEAD IN THE 5TH FLOOR OF THIS HOTEL POLICE HAVE REFUSED TO COMMENT ON THE INCIDENT BUT SOME PEOPLE HAVE POINTED TO FOUL PLAY. THE CHIEF OF POLICE IS CURRENTLY IN A SPEECH REGARDING THE INCIDENT they switched to a clip of the police chief on a stand talking about the incident DO YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE DEATH OF LUTHER, INFORMATION IS FORTHCOMING THE BODY WILL GET AN AUTOPSY TO SEE WHAT IS THE CAUSE.

Lois you don't think Jason was involved do you; he looked at Lois lane she is thinking about the situation. We will see let's not jump to conclusions yet while the evidence is scarce. Agreed lets drill Jason, were is Jason upstairs playing with Angela and brainy Richard answered. Little did Lois and Richard know is that Jason was putting on clothes. Angela and brainy were playing while putting their clothes on. And they ran downstairs, HI GUYS what are you watching. Jason and brainy were awake and wearing clothes at least for now. Jason did you know Lex Luther was found dead today? I didn't know I just woke up thanks for the news he had it coming. Richard and Lois left the room after Jason's response, Richard you heard that? What Richard asked Jason's response to our statement he said he had it coming and he allegedly didn't know any details let alone what kind of death it was, he knows something she concluded? Jason may have had something to do with it Richard says, doesn't he always Jason killed many criminals Lois replied we need to see Kal.

Doesn't he visit Jason and even hangs out with him? Yes but Jason might get suspicious he's at work today so we will see him. Jason honey do some patrol and brainy take Angela home ok. Ok the 3 responded and Jason and brainy put on their costumes and go out. Lois and Richard go out to the planet, do you think Jason killed him Lois. I know so that reaction literally gives it away. They arrive at that planet were Clark Kent but as the world know him as superman works. Lois is walking in her furious mannerism, Clark she calls out she grabs him and brings him to Perry's office. Jason did it Perry white is stunned by her claim as well as Clark. Did you hear about Lex Luther? Yes but what leads you to that conclusion Clark responds? It's a mothers instinct deep down you know I'm telling the truth. Richard interrupts Jason is a little violent but mother's intuition is not enough to conclude anything. Richard Jason is no stranger to killing people Clark responds.

So what do we do it's not like we can ground him he floats ZING. What you thought it was funny; NO WE DIDN'T NO STOP WITH YOUR CORNY JOKES. Richard was discouraged no one appreciated his jokes. So what do we do? Nothing Perry interrupted, an ex-convict came forward claiming Luther hired him to kidnap Jason's brother. Lois thought about it and came to only one conclusion Lex wanted Jason to get to you Lois replied looking at Clark. Still doesn't condone what Jason did he should have come to me. But the question is who's the convict, unknown he claimed to be the one who was hired to carry it out and since Luther's death last night he called it off after Luther's you know Perry responded. Jason must be stopped he needs a lesson he needs to learn that he is not above the law. Jason is out of the house he is on patrol, I need to see him Clark Kent gets out of the office and to an empty elevator. He flies from the building his grace and speed brings awe to the people below.

Jason is saving a man from a group of thugs Jason looks at the thugs after disabling them but he decided to spear them. Good day mister you should learn martial arts it helps me Jason (dark star) then flies away. Jason where are you going Clark asks his first born? Saving people why ask Jason and superman fly in the air the people below drop what they're doing and watch by the thousands as they fly up. Jason became more and more of an icon these past few days since his reveal. Jason you have heard of Luther right. Yes father your acting like he didn't deserve death. Jason did you have anything to do with this? Jason stopped in midair, why do you ask Jason said not facing him. Just asking, well father if you don't mind I will fly. No Jason we need to talk, why daddy it's apparent that I didn't do it. Let's get to the house superman and his only biological son flow to the house they entered the tunnel and Jason took off all his clothes.

Richard and Lois were there sitting on the coach, hi mommy hi daddy. Jason sit, holy crap Jason thought to himself. What is it mommy what is wrong. Don't play dumb we know you killed Luther. Jason was shocked and appalled by these allegations. I didn't kill Luther he died to quickly for my taste think about it a lot of the people I kill die very slowly and terribly this man died a quick death. No he didn't he burned for 20 minutes he died terribly Lois cutes in. And does this in any way prove I did it Jason responded you see there was no prints no evidence Lex liked smoking cigars. Does that kind of indicate something maybe he was drunk and he caught fire? THEY HEARD HIM BEGGING SOMEONE NOT TO KILL HIM Lois snapped. Well mommy it proves foul play but not my involvement mommy I thought you were a better reporter then this well looks like I'm wrong. Jason smiles, Jason I know you did it if you confess now we won't punish you. No what dad how about this get some real evidence and maybe we will continue this nonsensical conversation. Jason don't you leave me young man, Jason stopped at the exit of the living room he knows he has to defend himself.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34: THE ARGUMENT

You dare accuse me I said in question? Jason we will ground you now tell us did you do it? YES I DID DO IT AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS FUN. JASON YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL HIM, WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING MOMMY I HAD TO UNLIKE YOU I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! THERES ALWAYS A CHOCIE mommy replied angrily. WELL MOTHER NOT ALWAYS HE WANTED TO HURT US SO I DID IT HE DESERVED TO DIE!

Jason what happened to you, what happened to my sweet boy? He changed mommy he realized that perhaps my father and jor-l were wrong perhaps that mommy. Jason don't you talk to your mother like that, NO YOU BOTH HOLD ME BACK YOUR SCARED OF ME HAVING POWERS! Well fine I am going to the city to do my job don't like it then shove it. JASON I ignored them I put on my clothes in high speed and fly to through the tunnel.

JASON my real father flies after me. I blast away from him; I don't want to talk dad leave ME ALONE! Jason come back here, NEVER you hold me back but I will be stronger then you. Jason you come back here, STOP FOLLOWING ME I turn around and shoot an eyebeam blast at him he falls. How about that I said I fly away my speed picking up he is so arrogant I fly away in intense speed. Jason come back, I ignore his calls I want to be alone. I fly over the clouds as my father follows me I fly faster and faster 400 miles per hour.

My dad was flying up at great speed I try to get faster but I felt something I knew it was hopeless for now at least for now. I stopped daddy I'm sorry I ran away, my guilt just penetrates me like a knife. Jason what were you thinking, about myself I replied I flow down to the house for dinner I went into the tunnel I take off my clothes and sit on the couch.

I'm sorry mommy I was just really mad, Jason you have to behave. Mom behave you mean spearing hell no me and daddy are different it will be dull if me and him are the same right daddy. He looks at me his red cape flapping; I float towards him and hug him I love you daddy. He looks at me I love you too he hugs me back I stay in his arms knowing that perhaps it will be okay until I kill another person and this whole thing starts again.

AUTHORS NOTES: SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS REVIEWS ARE LOVE


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35: DARKSEIDS GUIDANCE

Darkseid looks at Jason through his device impressed and in a way proud of the growth Jason has experienced. Brainiac I see you've conceived a way to get Jason to kill Luther, and it was effective Brainiac replied.

I see Jason has this connection with this being Brainiac 5. Angela is she doing well darkseid asked, alive and well she healed and Jason cares for her deeply. Darkseid stands facing Brainiac he looks at him, it matters not Jason's humanity shall fall and crumble and he will rule by my side. Angela was easy to bring out granny goodness commented. Angela could serve as a hindrance to Jason's fall. Perhaps but we will proceed as planned. Master what is this boy to you Desaad interrupted, everything that is what you need to know and nothing more darkseid replied. Darkseid looked at Brainiac, Brainiac my friend we must discuss this in private.

Brainiac follows darkseid somewhat curious of what darkseid got to say. Jason's destiny is complex he is important and means very dear to me. Jason is meant to serve me as my hand my right hand he is strong and will only get stronger. Brainiac contemplated Darkseid's words and knew it was something different but kept it to himself. Jason hates me but his hate is quickly fading he didn't inform his father about my presence on earth which he will in due time. True but Jason's love for his brother is…should not be your concern we will make him fall and he will destroy the robot.

It will be incredibly difficult Brainiac replied said. I know it will but it wouldn't be fun without a bit of a challenge would it. Indeed Brainiac looked at the field outside full of Para demons. What is our next move darkseid Brainiac asked, a human celebration called charismas is about to dawn on earth. We are about to give him a gift.

AUTHORS NOTE: YES LONGER CHAPTERS WILL COME NEXT


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36: JASONS GIFT

Happy charismas brainy said excited for today 2 weeks had passed since I put Luther on the naughty list if you know what I mean. Are you really that excited little baby dad asked picking him up, yeah I know Santa's not real so don't try that whole nonsense thing on me. Well look at you all grown up, not yet he kissed him. He jumps towards me Jason mommy has a big surprise for you. And what is that brainy I don't know but daddy loves this nice lady and they are coming. My father is in love this is interesting, well brainy is that some good news. We hug and play around the Christmas tree wrestling and kissing I love you brainy, I love you Jason. We hugged we are always together, we hear a knock there here. Brainy ran to the door in excitement running in increased speed. Brainy groaned when is my other daddy coming he is coming with her mom replied. YAY brainy ran back in the room. So what is it mommy I asked, a secret you see we have a big surprise for you.

Interesting is it the head of Zod, JASON THAT IS DISGUSTING mom yelled. Man maybe Santa will do it for me I smile, Jason you…THERE HERE brainy yelled I'm relived because mommy would have handed my ass to me. They come through along with Angela who will take flight lessons from me soon if she can. I see daddy coming through with…HOBA, HOBA. I run at her hi I'm Jason are you single, Angela punches my arm with dad giving me the death glare (or the glare he makes when he finds out that I killed a person but that's another story). Your mine super boy Angela says and she kiss me. I look at the woman so you know about yes you know brainy is from, yes she interrupted. And you know I'm superman's son right.

Yes your father never stops complaining about you. Well looks like I don't have to do this I floated to her eye level what's your name Karla nice to meet you Jason. So you and daddy have a surprise for me, well we want to discuss it over dinner shall we I take her coat off and I take dads as well this is strange why didn't dad fly her here I thought. Are you thinking about something my earth father asked I hug him nothing really to worry about daddy. I kiss him and I fly to the living room, Jason no flying in the house. Thanks mom for a rule I will break. I look at dad so what's that surprise, Jason eat your food. I take the food and spilled it on brainy's plate, done I said. Jason dad said, TELL ME! Wow sorry I'm so sorry it just spilled out I had a headache. My family and Angela looked at me are you okay Jason your heart is beating three times the normal rate brainy said. I am hot I got to go drink something I grabbed the jug of water and drunk it empty. That was filling I'm fine, Jason it is not fine you are having some issues dad replied. I SAID IM FINE! Sorry that spilled I'm sorry I don't know, what's wrong daddy? I don't know but you got a favor Angela and brainy said at the same time putting their hand on my forehead. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH

Jason what's happening mommy it hurts, what hurts Jason. EVERYTHING my head my body all of it is hurting. Don't worry Jason we will take you to the…NO don't please let's take this to the living room I love you daddy. They take everything to the living room. Daddy what is the surprise? Jason we have been considering putting you to work with the justice league of America, WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW WWWW my chest almost burst the big leagues. I was about to faint, me part of the JLA daddy I'm honored and brainy? He may join but that's his choice, I'm honored daddy brainy said this was a dream me working with the league this is exciting. When can I report, soon Jason on your 13th birthday maybe sooner, thanks father I won't let you down. I will be going to the top now I know that I am different than them and may get to fights but I will be meeting my idol his name batman. we stood their talking about many subjects playing with each other and singing songs.

I kiss brainy so brainy are you tired? Brainy yawned; I'm not tired he said but I picked him up and cradled him. He is so beautiful I go upstairs and take off all his clothes for him along with mine. He is lying down on his back while I pull off his remaining clothes. I lay next to him kissing his face and lips. I love you brainy, we hug and then kiss we lay there hugging and kissing not stopping. We lay there as my eyes get heavy then, Jason. No darkseid what god I'm still not used to this. I look around I'm still in my room. Well this is weird I realize that I had been asleep for an hour. I look around and see brainy laying there I stroke his hair. I put on my suit and float downstairs, I see Angela who is sleeping. I kiss her in the lips and cheek the night is young perhaps maybe I will wake her up. I go to the tunnel and fly out to the sky it's really cold but I can handle it. I fly to the woods the same wooded area that I found darkseid in perhaps he's there. I see no one, darkseid where is he? I look around and see no one. Jason I turn to the side and he was there, darkseid I ran to him and into his arms.

I look at him I just did that, Jason I'm here to give you a gift. What gift, surely you're still mad at me for leaving you. I forgive you my son, you do it's not like you to forgive I mean I seen you kill just for the fun of it. Like you Jason did you kill one of my furies in a test of strength did you kill the king of an entire planet in a show of loyalty? Did you enjoy helping me kill beings and conquering planets? No I whispered, yes you did Jason I know what guilt looks like and you have none. I don't darkseid ok I didn't regret them I like inflicting pain are you happy. I press my head against his chest. He cradles me and rocks me, darkseid what is this gift? Remember the headaches that you've been having? Yes they were painful why; he points his eyes at me his eyebeams shots in my eyes I'm blind but after a minute he stops but my eyes are weird and they glow a bit. What does it do? My eyes feel funny; I gave you a new power it will activate. I kiss him thanks darkseid. He rocks me like a baby while I kiss him, I love you darkseid. Jason congratulations for your temporary gift, I will still serve you darkseid. I will do it as long as you promise not to harm my baby brother. He looks at me, I promise not to hurt your brother. I will train him darkseid I pressed my head against his chest. We stood there talking and other stuff sometimes I'm conflicted darkseid is evil he wanted me to hurt my brother. Maybe I can change this maybe I can fix things. I flow back home after the confrontation its 11:30 perhaps Angela and me can play.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37: BLOOD TO BLOOD

It was 2 days since the news I held back my request till the 26th of December now. Me and my father are taking off our clothes and brush our sweat after a full day of work we had been working together lately. So daddy I'm thinking of going global. Jason you don't have to, I do daddy I want to be a hero that saves more people. Jason you should stop trying to grow up to fast, it wouldn't be fun if I stopped. Daddy your right it's just that I'm a little impatient.

Jason I know there's something on your mind. Why do you think that daddy, because you're my son and I know what is like to keep a secret. I'm busted I have to come up with something. Stop defending yourself Jason you're my son and I will rather die than to let you be hurt. Darkseid, what does that alien have to do with anything my father asked. He was the one who did that trick that accelerated my aging, he visited me I don't know whether or not it was a dream. Jason what do you mean, he is evil daddy he wants to have me. He trained me to control some of my powers. Are you sure this isn't just a dream, I'm thinking and I don't know I'm not sure about anything anymore.

Daddy please let me train him I know were enemies but I want to train my brother. Jason I need to find him, dad I'm scared if you fight him he will win dad. Jason I won't lose I'm a strong fighter, HES STRONGER DAD HE HELD BACK WHEN I FOUGHT HIM! Jason your different you aren't as strong as me. Father he taught me how to kill he is stronger than me and I'm scared. I feel tears go down my face there warm and I hold back a sob. Jason he grabbed me and cradled me I hold on to his neck for dear life, shhh Jason don't cry Shhh. Daddy please don't go I love you too much to let you go I love you both too much I don't want to be alone. Your never alone Jason, dad picked me up and flow me high in the air daddy where are we going. To a place that will calm your nerves, he flies really fast with me in his arms.

Until I see the white sheets of the North Pole. Daddy what use will the fortress give me? It's a bonding time Jason I want to spend some alone time. Daddy you grow more crystals haven't you. Yes with the help of some friends. And as well as the crystal your brother provided to me. Well dad you know how to improvise. We flow in the fortress and landed. Jason I need to talk to you about us, what dad? Um I was thinking do you want this. Want what daddy this conversation was going somewhere. Jason you kill people and your parents think the right course of action is to well. Well spit it out dad, for you to give up the dark star persona. NEVER, Jason I know it's hard but, BUT NOTHING I will never retire you hear me father. Jason your father said, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT MY PARENTS CAN SHOVE IT. Jason his voice a little raised, WHAT DAD WHAT I KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT YOUR PARENTS LIKE THAT BUT GUESS WHAT I JUST DID!

Jason I know this is hard but I don't think you got a choice. Like the choice of you abandoning me WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER THAT I WAS YOUR SON NOT RICHARDS. BECAUSE I WANTED TO TELL YOU! What dad what do you mean? He hugged me almost a year ago I wanted to tell you and your earth father the truth the minute your 10th birthday came. And Brainiac came and now all of this is happening I interrupted. Did you think I was alive when everyone thought otherwise? Yes Jason I knew you were alive somehow and I wanted to bring you home. How did you…I detected your energy signature on a faraway planet that the Kryptonian computer called Alamo. Alamo you detected me there what kept you from finding me. you Jason for a week I was planning on flying there to bring you back to earth I made all the preparations I wanted to live there for a week to spend time with you I created stasis pods for the trip because I was impatient but I only created one.

I only had one for you and me I wanted you as close to me as possible I wanted to sleep with you in my arms the whole way back home. But then I came and you came and got me. That's right, daddy I don't want to retire yes I kill people yes I am stressed by it but you need me and I passed the point of no return. Jason you don't have to, you need help. Daddy I'm not a kid anymore I'm a man now I may not look like it but my childhood has ended. Jason you have grown up so much but Jason killing people is wrong. Until its necessary I replied, but Jason you need to know the consequences of your actions. Daddy promise you won't hate me I don't want to retire. I love you Jason I will never hate you. Daddy I love you too, you mean everything to me Jason. Can I sleep with you tonight daddy I want to be close to you. All you want Jason; I smile as we take off all our clothes looks like dad finally understood my tendacy. We go on the bed and I press against him he wraps his arms around me. I feel different like it was natural like Darkseid's I felt comfort like I needed this I hug him. I press closer, good night daddy I kiss his lips the softness entices me. My eyes get heavy and then darkness.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38: THE RED HOOD

Jason you have to retire you killed many people, NO. Jason you are out of control, I don't care what either of you think! Jason was angry arguing with Richard and Lois. Jason you are grounded, Jason floated where he was standing. Go to your room Jason ignores them and flies through the tunnel while they are not looking. They don't understand I will never retire Jason flies to the city angry at his parents angry at his real father for his as Jason perceived naive and pathetic Morales. He hears a deafening explosion what's that Jason said flying towards the direction. The smoke from the explosion rises like a chimney Jason thinks something is going on. He flies towards the destruction and sees a destroyed car and a dead body.

JASONS POV

What the hell maybe a mob hit. I look at the wreckage I think I notice something. I touch the ground; I walk towards the car the heat not really affecting me. I look up what the fuck. I see a man with a red mask he is standing there over the body wearing motorcyclist attire. I walk up to him who are you and don't try to run? You may not know me but we are not so different we both kill, true I interrupted. And we both hate our mentors, I look at him I don't hate my dad we just have differences. He shrugs sure dark star whatever you say by the way my name is red hood. I look at the wreckage and the body, why did you blow up that car and shot that guy laying there. They were members of a crime organization I wanted to well end them.

How dare you do that without me! Well Dark stars you really are a fun kid come let's check this guy before the cops interfere. We check the body, my name isn't stars it's just star I corrected as I pull out a piece of paper from the guys wallet. I know this address he said as I show him the paper. So dark star want to bust them, well I'm in the mood of upsetting my parents today so ok. Want a ride dark star; well ok you know the coordinates. We go into his car and drive to the docks, there they are the crime lords of metropolis red hood said looking at them from afar. If we bust them organized crime will be crippled we looked at each other, NNNAAAHHH we yelled let's just kill them and watch the metropolis underworld go into anarchy red hood said. Are you my long lost brother I asked while we get out of our position?

We look at the entrance of the warehouse and walk through the door none of them noticing. Hey guys I waved you're all going to die and there is nothing you can do about it. They all pulled out there weapons…BOOOOOM a fire ball consumed the other side of the building killing some of them. I look at red hood that has an explosive weapon I fly towards one of the thugs punching him in the throat. He is choking because of his broken Adams apple I grab him and throw him out a window to the water. I ran towards another and punched one in the rib and the nuts, he falls on the ground and I punch him 2 times killing him. DON'T MOVE one was pointing his pistol at me and I punch him in the leg I grab his pistol and smash him in the head with it one was running so I pointed the gun at him and shot his occipital lube and it exited the frontal lobe. DARK STAR red hood throw a knife at me after killing a few guys. I catch it and throw it at a man with a machine gun, it enters his head perfectly. LETS DIS IT GUYS THEY CAN'T BE BEAT. RED HOOD LETS GET THEM we ran at them and I use my eyebeams BOOOM, BOOOOM.

2 of the cars turn into brilliant fire balls. One of them took out a stick trying to hit me I grab his hand and crush it. I grab the stick and hit him with it hard enough for it to break in half. I see a crime lord running I fly in front of him and plunge what was left of the stick in the guy's eye. I fly at a group of people and use my eyebeams burning them. I grab red hoods grenade and throw it at a group of people. BOOM they are flying seared by the explosion. I look around and see that red hood dealt with a lot of them as well. So red hood had fun, as much fun as you he replied. True if I rated my fun with you on a scale from 1 to 10 you are an 11. What's your dad's score, 1 I answered he is boring we make a better team. I hug him and dart away. I turn around so you're going back to Gotham I asked.

Yes but we will cross paths he runs as I fly home. I hear the cops they probably heard the explosions. I see the city below me it is peaceful despite the series of events. I fly through the tunnel the door opens and I see my parents there talking about my future I float upstairs into my room and sit there. Jason honey mom came up, DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT I yelled. Jason, fine come in. she walks in my room, Jason if you stop killing people. Mom if it's about that get out we all know I will never stop. Jason you will stop because we are your parents. No I said holding my ground against mom; Jason if you don't stop then you won't get dinner.

PERHAPS I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR FOOD, I fly out the window breaking it. JASON YOU COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN. I keep flying I love her but she needs to realize I will always kill. I zip through the clouds in speed. My father is pathetic these animals have to be controlled. I look at a restaurant and I fly down to it to get my dinner. WOW LOOK ITS DARK STAR, I look at them there devices are taking pictures of me. I walk in I need some food; we don't serve murderers the manager said. I grab his shirt and slam his head on the table knocking him out. Listen I just need some food if you don't then well I will make you give me some you fucking hear me right. This restaurant so fancy with rich people I sit on the table. Waiting for my food I look at some rich guy, nice suit I said. I see a waiter this is ratatouille and this is water. I feast on the food as they look at me. Wow they need some manners.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39: CHOICE

The food was filling and really tasty; I get up and leave some money on the table. I fly out of the building and fly through the air. Hi Jason brainy said, wow brainy I haven't seen you there. I know you didn't, so brainy how was your day…he tightens his arms around me Jason I know what you did at the house I love you. I hug him back; I love you brainy you mean a lot to me.

Jason I know you are mad why do you hate mom and our 2 dads so much? I'm just angry brainy I don't hate them. Then why are you mad, because I and dad are different. That's why you're mad, no it's because he doesn't kill I do. Jason you're a great person and a great brother that's what me and him needs. You think so brainy, I know so Jason because you are a great brother.

You will look after our family the same way you looked after me and still do. My heart warmed those were really touchy. I love you brainy I kiss him. I fly with him to a building on top of the daily planet. Brainy places his hand on my cheek, we are Brothers Jason you are a great son. No I'm not I hate my dad, no you don't you love him. He kisses my lips, I kiss back the memories of me and him first meeting each other flow through my head like a ghost. We fly back home waiting for the punishment but brainy heard an ice cream truck so he flew to it; I fly through the tunnel hearing them my 3 parents.

JASON YOU RAN AWAY my mom screams. I know mommy and I tasted food that was 10 times better than yours. HOW DARE YOU, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK. I don't want to stay here then perhaps you don't want me! Jason you don't talk to me like that young man. FINE I HATE YOU I run upstairs my parents shocked by my outburst, I run upstairs through my door and slam it. I punch the wall creating a hole, I calm down man I broke the window and the wall. I fly out the window and sneak into the garage I want my mommy happy I didn't mean it I don't hate her. I went to the room with a bucket of paint and filling. I fix the hole in the wall and paint over it. My earth father comes through the door. I'm sorry daddy I will fix it, he touches my shoulder no need to do that Jason I will do it. You don't need to daddy I can do this; I finish and give him the bucket and filling. I'm sorry I acted badly tell her I will make it up to her. Alright Jason he smiled and kissed me, I look out the window. A small feeling enters me, hi daddy I whisper.

Jason his voice slightly above a whisper, I look at him. Let me guess you are here to talk about…what happened at the docks he interrupted. Well father I'm tired I need some sunlight while the suns out. I look at the sky the orange ball of plasma setting an end to a very long day. I get my suit which is waiting on the chair and zoom out the window. My father following me, Jason I have to tell you something. What father, we are flying to the upper corners of the atmosphere while we talk. Jason I want you to have a choice I want you to have a normal life. Jason I think you're too young for this, no dad this is my responsibility we both know that the minute I was born I was destined.

Destined for what Jason he asked in a calm tone. I remember Darkseid's prophecy for me he said I would be a warrior but my father must not know. Sometimes things are too complicated to just fix daddy. We stopped in sub orbit there is still enough air to sustain me but I need assistance I get my small air mask small enough to fit in a pocket. I look at the sun and bath in its powerful glow it makes me stronger and more energetic my powers developed well but I know they will me more powerful as I grow I know there are other abilities I haven't learned. Jason I know it's impossible to take away Kryptonian powers but if you had a choice to be human or Kryptonian what will you choose. Kryptonian because that's what I am now that's the truth, Jason you don't feel alone? I look at him and smile I am never alone I have brainy and you and I'm also human. I get close to him, daddy I know you're angry at me but what I had done at the docks was necessary and just. Who are you to judge people Jason; he said a tone of authority very evident. When you step on an ant does it make you evil or do you recognize yourself as a higher being. You're not higher then these people Jason.

And who are you to say that father you yourself said that our people need a light to show them the way. We are the same daddy we want to lead by example, your teaching people that killing is necessary. I think of the words carefully. You're not a monster Jason you're my son. Dad we are different I will always be like this. That's the truth father I'm doing what you will never do I'm taking them out. I fly down to earth away from him he is naïve arrogant but something makes me respect that. I fly down to earth and see the tunnel I fly through it and run upstairs.

To my baby brother, hi Jason I fixed the window with daddy. I love him like this innocent and caring. You're a great person brainy how do you do that? You taught me to be a good boy despite the fact that you're angry sometimes. We take off all our clothes and went to the bed; brainy pressed his head against my chest. I love you brainy, I love you too. I kiss him in the lips I listen to his heart beat slow down and steady he is asleep I hear him mumbling about stuff. Jason, I look up and see my father in his costume. I know daddy be a good boy I smile at him, he kneels next to the bed. Jason I love you, I love you more daddy. He smiles and kisses us both and then my eyes lids close and then darkness and dreams


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40: BIG BOOM

It's been four months since we left darkseid. Brainy said to me as we look at the calendar counting the days till the baby comes. We lay there waiting the day is slow because metropolis is peaceful. We still hadn't put on any clothes since we woke up. January the 4th today brainy guess what that means. We get to see the fortress to study, YAY and then we will learn more and be smarter and use it to help people.

I know brainy will be a great and caring person when he grows up. Jason you will be a great father, you think so brainy? Yeah you will be you looked after me like I looked after you. Brainy I'm thinking are you afraid, of what Jason? Darkseid you know caused my aging thing so do you think darkseid will come and harm our family. Don't say that we will take care of the each other and everyone safe from darkseid. He curls under my arm I love you Jason you mean everything to me. So do you brainy, I kiss him and stroke his hair and kiss his lips and we hug and kiss on the floor for a while. Our parents are taking all day shifts or in our second father's case in Asia flying and saving people. We are alone Angela is at the house she plans to come tonight.

We play and wrestle each other for an hour I am on top of him so brainy surrender, he wraps his legs around my waist and we roll around. We roll next to each other, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA we laugh and hug. I love you brainy, I love you too. I get up and pick him up and cradle him as I walk to the couch, I lay him on the couch and I go into the other side of the couch and squeeze in. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his head. I press the remote and watch cartoons brainy is entertained by the weird looking characters.

I hear something it sounds like whistles I hear more than…BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Jason what is that brainy yelled the sound of the explosion makes our ears hurt a bit. Brainy suit up and fly to the city I will catch up, he flies off through the tunnel while I put on my suit but turn on the TV. UNCONFIRMED REPORTS OF A METERIOTE HAS BEEN REPORTED TO HAVE HIT THE WEST SIDE OF THE CITY. THERE IS HOWEVER UNDOUTABLY A EXPLOSION OF IMMENSE POWER THAT OCCURRED WE DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE. The chaos in the background is immense I fly out the tunnel and zoom to the sky to get a better look. Brainy was floating there looking at the big mushroom cloud it didn't destroy the city but we got a big clean up ahead. We fly towards the inner area not to close to the explosion we both put on our masks. We look and hear for survivors and then, JASON BRAINY HEEEELLLLPPP we look and see a flipped car not far from the blast zone cars were on fire and damage was sustained but we can approach.

Jason my mom came out of her car with my earth daddy. MOMMY DADDY we yell and fly towards them hugging them. Are you guys ok brainy and I asked? We are fine but many have died and your father is busy at china and will take time for him to be here. Not enough mom we need to save as much survivors as we can, brainy looked at me and nodded and we flew towards the blast zone but. We see a bus flipped over, we fly to it anyone ok we see a bunch of children all of them alive but injured. We grab one by one the injuries are severe but the ambulance is inbound brainy like an angel was telling them stories to ease pain and fear. Then they came and we were off we are lucky they survived. As we get to the blast zone it gets bleaker buildings have collapsed I made sure brainy flow far from the ground so he wouldn't see any of the bodies if they were any.

This had to be caused by someone but whom; brainy went out the blast zone in hopes of finding more survivors around it we found 500 survivors. I am relived I fly around, I hear someone. Help someone I'm pregnant help. MY GOD I fly towards the car and see my worst fear, KARLA ARE YOU OK? Y…yes I think im ok, we will get out of here I rip the car out of its hinges then a flash of memories came through memories of first meeting my real father at the planet the first day he returned. I cradled Karla despite her size it was successful I kissed her and flew to the outer blast zone JASON WHAT? No time brainy we have to…Jason Karla my father was there floating towards us, Clark Karla moaned my father held her and looked at her insides with his ability. Jason we have to get to the fortress and quickly. Dad what's wrong is it bad, yes Jason I will take her to the fortress honey.

I hear his heart is pounding and I give him Karla and he flew away. I dart behind him and follow him I contact brainy to get mommy and earth daddy as well as Angela to the fortress. The police will handle this, we fly to the fortress. We fly to the fortress and see its white glow Karla is breathing but she needs medical attention but we stabilized her with anti-biotic I injected in her. We are in the fortress as my father franticly presses buttons. Jason check on Karla, I will father I float to the bed across the palace and I see her being medically examined and healed. But we need something to save her then dad came behind me. Daddy how do we save Karla, Jason you were born naturally but prematurely. Daddy what are you saying, Jason we might need to transfer her into a device. Wow what's a transfer, I may need to put Karla into the birthing matrix. What's that father I was never told about that when I was with Brainiac.

Because it was rare and delicate you see Jason before you were born I and my father were certain Kryptonians and humans couldn't properly have children because of genetic differences. I didn't give up though I found this technology it has the ability to create life. Daddy what do you mean, I wanted to use it to create you. The birthing matrix would have taking both me and your mothers DNA and mixed them this would have created a Kryptonian hybrid artificially. I was shocked he wanted a son so bad. Then I left for reasons you know, daddy where is the machine. In here he walked to the chamber a place where Luther couldn't get in. Jason the birthing matrix was locked here for years I considered using it to recreate you out of my grief. What I was almost cloned, I was going to replicate you and bring you to life I was in terrible grief then I held out hope that you were alive. And now you're here, he held my shoulder and walked to the birthing matrix to save her if Karla allows.

Later that night

Every minute was painful Karla has agreed to transfer into the birthing matrix me and her had developed a powerful sense of connection. I decided to take a break and fly back to metropolis to save lots of people during the bombing and came back as soon as I can. And now here I am standing totally pissing my pants with brainy waiting. Brainy looks at the fortress as it was a beautiful palace. My earth daddy is rubbing my hair Jason she will live; yeah Jason Angela came to me and kissed me. I kiss her in the lip and we do that for a few seconds. Later daddy came out with Karla rejuvenated the birthing matrix helped heal her body. How are you doing Karla, fine the crystals have helped me and well now I can't see you clearly, well doesn't that suck? We helped Karla recovered from the treatment now that this was resolved I will be going home to sleep and the next day the man who did this will pay.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41: VENGEANCE

WHO DID YOU GIVE THE BOMB TOO!? I was holding one of the culprits by his neck over the ledge of a building ready to kill him for attacking my family. I WONT TELL YOU ANYING YOU ARE JUST A SERVANT OF THIS CORRUPTED GOVERNMENT YOU WILL KILL ME IF I TOLD YOU. I look at him I will kill you if you don't, I am angry these humans are weak and pathetic.

Please don't I will tell you there was this man he wanted an explosive device that was equivalent to the explosion of a half a megaton bomb without the radiation. PLEASE THIS MAN HIS NAME IS IN MY JOURNAL, thanks now die. I use my eye beams to burn his face smoke floats out. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I drop him and his body smashes the pavement hundreds of feet below with the sound of breaking bones.

I go into his office which was in the same building still missed up from the beating I gave him. I look at the journal which was in the drawer. Open it, after some browsing I see a name. Malik the name is the Arabic name for angel or king, I look at the order and see schematics for the bomb it was a mixture of power explosive gases most likely the ones made in labs this bomb if done right would be the equivalent to 9 kilotons. This man will die for attacking my family and Karla my anger boils and I burn the office I fly out as the office catches fire and the building is evacuated. I fly to the apartment address that the journal said he was staying. The man was across the city from the bomb site he wanted to observe his work.

I hear the people in the bottom of the city looking up as I fly pass buildings. The people have been leaving the city fearing a second attack the mayor has ordered a state of emergency. I know this man must have had a purpose but whatever it was he was going to die by my hand. I see the fancy apartment building it was fancy then I looked at the entrance. I walk through it a man obviously afraid opens the door for me. um dark star how is your…it is fine why is this place so empty, the bombing of course the people of metropolis have been busy recovering they have left the city and those who haven't left have went to hospitals to visit loved ones. I am looking for a man named Malik he is upstairs in room 4479 the man answered.

I am surprised, you know him? Yes he is in the 5th floor. Call 911 they will pick up his body I ordered. I walk in the elevator and wait and then, the door opens and I walk to his room it was fancy. I see his room I decided that being civil is the answer. I take my fist and knock the door, KNOCK, KNOCK. He is not answering, I know he is in there I hear his soon to be stopped heartbeat. I take out a pin and unlock the door, I look at the room and it's big. I look at him in the other room packing, any last words Malik? He turns around startled by my intrusion. I walk towards him Malik, Malik, Malik I make that sound with my tongue. Where do you think you're going, I punch his rib, he falls on the ground but tries to get up, I smash my foot on his ankle breaking it. AAAHHH he tries to take out a gun but I knock it out of his hand, now this has gone tedious I grab his head. Goodbye I said and then had fun with his head

SOMETIME LATER

THE MAN WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF THOUSANDS HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING HE WAS THE MASTERMIND OF THE METROPOLIS BOMBING LAST WEEK THE WORST TERRORIOST ATTACK SINCE 911 DESPITE THIS METROPOLIS HAS BEEN RECOVERING AND ITS STRONGER THEN EVER TO SOME THE DEATH OF THE ATTACKER HAS BROUGHT A SINCE OF CALM TO THE NATION AND THE WORLD WHO WERE FEARING THAT HE WOULD HAVE STRUCK AGAIN DESPITE THIS METROPOLIS MAY TAKE SOME TIME BEFORE ITS RECOVERY AS THE FAMILIES OF THE VICTIMS ARE MOURNING THERE DEAD AND INJURED LOVED ONES. THE UNITED NATIONS ARE HAVING A MEETING TODAY FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE BOMBING TO TRY TO DISCUSS STEPS TO PREVENTING MORE ATTACKS.

BUT IN A WORLD DIFFERENT THEN IT WAS MANY YEARS AGO IT'S DIFFICULT TO FIND REASSURANCE; OUR REPORTERS WERE UNABLE TO GET A COMMENT FROM SUPERMAN BUT THIS IS WHAT HIS YOUNGEST AND ADOPTED SON BRAINIAC 5 HAS TO SAY, QUOTE: THIS ACT OF KILLING INNOCENTS WAS SENSLESS AND COWARDLY MY AND MY FAMILY AND OTHERS ARE TAKING STEPS TO EASE THE PAIN. WE ALSO HAVE A COMMENT FROM DARK STAR A PERSON THE MEDIA HAS DUBBED THE FIRST SON OF NEW KRYPTON, QUOTE: ME AND MY BROTHER AS WELL AS MY FATHER ARE GOING TO TAKE A TRIP TO THE UNITED NATIONS SO WE CAN DISCUSS WAYS TO MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENS EVER AGAIN. CLICK I turned off the TV my brother held up well and so did I Jason I'm scared, don't be brainy the bad man is dead i responded.

He hugged me I know but what if I become like Brainiac that hits me like a vice how could he think that. Brainy your more human than Brainiac I hold him and look at him, you're my brother and you're the kindest soul I have met. Today you visited those children in the hospital easing there pain Brainiac would have never done that he would have destroyed this world. I know you and daddy had taught me how to be a good person, that's right and you're my little angel. You think so, I know so brainy are you tired. He nods his head the day was long and very great. I held my baby brother in my arms i have increased stregnth so it was easy. I lay him on the bed and take off all our clothes. And I lay with him laying his head on my chest and I wrap my arms around him. I love you brainy, I love you too. His eyes closed and he was asleep. I look out the door and see my earth dad. He comes in and kisses us, I love you daddy. I love you more he replied. i see my other daddy come through the window and he kisses me too. My eyes got heavy then dreams perhaps now at least everything is calm.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42: 2 YEARS LATER

I lay on the grass of an Alaskan forest reflecting on the hard months almost 2 months had passed since I realized I wouldn't be able to go back to a normal school so daddy home schooled me. I didn't stay without friends though I have a total of 30 friends around the world. It was hard but I was able to become a national hero flying around the country saving people and killing those who didn't deserve to live.

My Aunt Karla and daddy became friends but she is still very close to us. My powers are still in the development stages but they are very strong and I can fly very fast thanks to my dad and darkseid. Darkseid and I have been training in secret sparing and reconciling he had a lot of influence on my life even giving me gifts I forgave him after some reluctance and i remeber that first chrismas after my exile when darkseid gave me psychic empathy. I never really recovered from my exile I still sleep and will always sleep naked.

And brainy and me had always stayed close through these tough times i know it pays off. I and my biological father had been close really close we never allowed our differences to create a gap between us. Me and Angela has been close she sleeps over often I'm teaching her how to control her inner beast and her powers we go to the fortress frequently to study science and our heritage with brainy. I get up and bound and dart through the air I look down to see a sight I will never shake off the child sense of wonder in flying. I fly to my home the fortress the home away from home it took 30 minutes and I went inside, hi daddy.

You just turned 12 and you're never going to call me a mature version of that name aren't you? I do sometimes dad, I look at him I did my homework and recited math equations. He looks at my packet, interesting you have got an A like always. I know I do we smile at each other so ready to meet Hamilton, who is that I asked? A professor at star labs he wants to examine your subatomic density and powers. Well daddy you can take me there, he picks me up since my powers power out easily with long distance.

STAR LABS

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH Jason I know it hurts but it is necessary daddy why didn't you examine me before, because this facility just opened he replied. The pain is too much, I'm done little Jason want a lollypop. I take my inhaler as I eat the candy. Its juices soothed me, so doc ham what are the results. I'm not finished testing but results so far is that you're healthy but your structure your DNA is genius the complexity of nature and the universe demonstrated.

I will do further testing because the results are vague and really in need of work. Thank you and brainy's test results, well that one was complex Brainiac 5 is some form of mixture between life and artificial life. I look at Hamilton thanks how long before the test results are in. well tomorrow he said walking in his lab to continue working. I fly out the building with my costume and see a robbery in a store.

WWWOOOOWWW people in the bottom have said as I destroy the cars with my eyebeams. IT'S DARK STAR SHOOT HIM they try but I Wisk down and punch 5 of them while my father does the rest. Hundreds of people surrounded us and toke our pictures maybe to post it on Facebook. I look down and see people looking up, we fly to my home. I fly through the tunnel and see my 10 year old brother take off his suit after a long day of work daddy he ran towards dad and jumped on him he kisses him, I love you daddy.

I look around and see my earth dad, I walk up to him and hug him so daddy what have the tabloids been saying about me, lots of stuff he replied. I look up to him, and Jason you grow a bit, but I'm still small I said as he rubbed my hair. Brainy came from behind and placed his hand on my shoulder I turn around and hug him. I love you brainy we kiss and we take off all our clothes and sat down on the couch Jason your girlfriend called my mom said and she wants to see you. Well looks like I have to go, I put on my clothes and go through the tunnel and fly to Angela's house.

I saw her neighborhood while I was flying and I flow down. There she was skin was flawless and soft I see her there waiting. I fly behind her; I wrap my arms around her tummy. She turns around we kiss, I pick her up and placed her on top of the bed all our clothes were off well at least most if you count the love bracelets. Have you studied my sweet? Yes, she said as we kissed. I love you Angela we kissed and rubbed our skin together. I place several kisses on her neck i went on top of her back kissing her and giving her massages; it was an hour of kissing and moving against each other we went to a restaurant kissing on our way after the meal we went back to her house. I love you Angela you have to remember you're not alone we will help you Angela you can sleep over tomorrow ok. She kisses me man it just gets better. I fly home looking at the horizon, the feeling of worry washed through me a form of dread like a storm is coming but for now I'm at peace.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43: THE COMING STORM

Tyrell was angry on the planet known as Dheron he remembered the humiliation he suffered under the Kryptonian hybrid. WHY DIDN'T I USE MY TAIL THE CHILD WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED…sir we found something that will interest you. WHAT IS IT Tyrell yelled, the Brainiac program sir. Tyrell knew of him he destroyed planets but why would he come here he thought. Greetings Brainiac, thank you Brainiac replied walking in the room strong confident.

He shows no emotions his voice is neutral and emotionless with a hint of perceived sadness. He just came back from quality time with Jason who forgiven him as well. Well Brainiac what brings you here, the child Jason I am here to bring you vengeance. You know of my defeat tell me about the child. He lives in a planet called earth and well it is almost 2 years ago you faced him.

You give me this information why, my reasons are trivial have a nice trip Brainiac left the palace of the powerful general. The planet was a desert planet but with strong beings that hated Kryptonians more then they love their own families. Tyrell looked at the earth the planet of his enemy he will enslave the child and destroy his planet. MEN GET ME TO MY SHUTTLE AND PREPARE MY ARMY!

EARTH FEW DAYS LATER

You're so tiny Jason, I know darkseid I said as I rest in Darkseid's arms he cradles me like always. Darkseid I want to ask you something, yes Jason. Well I was thinking about you know do you love me? I waited, you mean very dear to me Jason. But you hate me I defied you but I didn't want to hurt my baby brother I could I ever regain your approval? All you need to do is to look for your destiny. I have been trying to look for my place but it seems strange like I need to find something deep within. The hero gig is getting harder I thought as I kissed him.

Jason I will be there to help you. I know I replied I ache all over due to the fighting session with darkseid I was in a lot of pain. Darkseid I love you, me too he replied we parted ways after reconciling and affection. I flow to the city of metropolis which is not far from the place. I flew to the city through the neighborhood and tunnel to my baby brother. I see him without any clothes outside of our brotherhood necklace and reading a book happy and smiling because of the innocent and funny nature of it. Brainy what are you reading I said as I sat next to him?

A book you know something to get me entertained, brainy you're so cute sometimes. I know he smiled I take off all my clothes and lay down with him lying on my chest. He hugs me the many tender moments we had since we met flashed I remember the day when I lied for him the first few seconds we met. I love you brainy, I love you too brainy said he is so happy. We lay there hugging each other on the bed, brainy you mean the universe to me. So do you Jason he said, brainy kissed me as we lay there. We spend some time talking and joking, brainy do you want to go to the fortress?

He presses closer to me, no I like it in here. I knew what brainy meant in my arms. Well brainy day in bed it is I put on the TV in our room something my earth daddy got me. We got bored quickly so we played around. Brainy is on top of me, I love you Jason I roll him on his back. I love you too I said we played around and then decided to go to the kitchen and eat something's. Brainy sits in a chair close to me. Jason what are you going to do today. Fun things I replied, plus I am going to the fortress to study. Can I go with you because it's been weeks since I went? Maybe let's get…RING, RING, and RING! I got up and saw the belt it was glowing which meant someone was contacting. I picked it up, Mr. Hamilton my results are back I presume. Yes Jason your test results are well they are exciting let's discuss this in the lab in the lab he said excited. Well Brainy looks like the fortress is going to wait.

STAR LABS

So Mr. H what's up, the results show you're pregnant. WHAT just kidding Hamilton yelled! Hamilton looked at the results, your DNA is complex it's really strange you see you're not supposed to be real. What do you mean I asked curious with his statement? Your fathers DNA is not decodable which means that human genetic material is different it's almost a wonder that you were born. I mean you're here so let's get to the facts your powers are developing mainly due to the training by darkseid yourself and your father. It also is due to your exposure to the sun you see your abilities are harnessing something a undiscovered law of physics you defy gravity and you lift heavy objects you break common laws every day you see I thought your fathers strength comes from the harsher gravity of krypton but it isn't.

It is something else I just need to find it. So doctor how about brainy, brainy is a mixture of artificial and natural life those lines that appear on brainy that cover his entire body is part of him also the 3 circles are also complex also he is a life form he experiences humanity like all humans but has advantages. I look outside, well isn't this strange as well as interesting.

Jason listen to this, sightings of strange ships have been spotted it is unknown if the sightings are real. The radio chatter is talking about sightings but no one has taken pictures but I will investigate I thought. I flew out the building I look down and see the infamous metropolis hole it is a creator left from the attack that killed 10000 people. It was covered what was left was a park to honor those who died.

I fly then a strange thing was happening in the atmosphere, it was some kind of spaceship. My lungs were hurting my throat is dry I am frozen. I fly to the house quickly, I go through the tunnel. JASON WHATS WRONG WHAT ARE THEY, let's see the television I interrupted. We put on the TV, DARK STAR COME OUT AND FACE ME! I remember that voice it was Tyrell the alien warlord that fought me at war world. Jason we have to get mom and dad, me and brainy suit up and fly to the daily planet the buildings around us abandoned crowded with people who want to leave the streets.

I overhear a radio, THE SPACESHIPS ARE BEING SEEN ALL OVER THE WORLD. That's not good brainy is flying to the planet. Mommy was there standing in the roof trying to get a view of the ship covering the sun. MOMMY brainy yelled and he flow to her she has a face expression of relief, where's daddy he asked. Here dad said flying behind me, daddy we flow towards him and hugged him we knew it was going to be bloody. I was overwhelmed with tears knowing a revelation Daddy I know those people it's my entire fault. No Jason its Tyrell's he would have done this any way.

But daddy I fought him I humiliated him, I know Jason you speak usually proud of your victories. Where's my earth daddy, I don't know but we will find him mom yelled. I see the robots are attacking earth on live television around the world my dad flies to the army of robots a few miles away, BOOOOOOOOM I see the roof collapsing with mom. NO she falls along with half the building me and brainy grab her by both arms. Brainy lays here down while I destroyed the robot that attacked the building. I fly back to mom looking at brainy telling him to be brave and fight. I see that buildings are being zapped turned into nothing. The pain inducing explosions consume cars this is going to be a long day

RICHARDS TRANSFORMATION

WERE IS THE CHILD Tyrell yelled, sir our intelligence tells us the child has 2 beings he calls father. Kal-l and this earth human, a bloody human being bloodied and broken is brought into the room. We should kill him sir to provoke the hybrid, no Tyrell answered I know exactly what to do with him. Tyrell escorts the guards to a lab with a window, outside the destruction of the city of Washington is being hampered by small pockets of resistance there Brainiac is there doing his work putting in the finishing touches. Put the human in the device it will make a weapon of great power and the human will be its template. Sir are you suggesting making him…yes this man shall be the

PARASITE

AUTHORS NOTE: **THIS IS THE PARASITE FROM SUPERMAN EARTH ONE VOL 2 IT CAME OUT THIS YEAR**


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44: JASON VS PARASITE

AAAAHHHH i yell my battle cry as I punch the robots destroying them I keep close to the sky my powers are draining I call out to dad as I fly up to the sky fighting robots as they crash to the massive city bellow I soak up the sun…ZAAAPPP I feel my a pressure on my shoulders I kick it from behind and face it. WHO ARE YOU my powers are drained a bit but I can still yell it's a purple humanoid lean athletic body with blow eyes; you won't give your daddy a hug it said. What are you I won't ask you again? I am your daddy you remember me do you, He flies at me and with his fist he knocks me across the sky through a cloud. My rib burns I fly at it and punch him twice once in the stomach and another in the face. I punch it in the jaw my fist hurts a bit he counters with a punch in my face my face hurts but I counter with a knee in the stomach. I block its kick and shoot it with my eyebeams.

It drops to the earth but regains its balance, JASON you're so strong perhaps I can borrow something. He tries to grab me but I shoot him again. He flies to a building this time landing on a robot. He gets up and looks at me I know it's my dad there has to be a way to reason with him. I fly at him crashing to him I punch him but he grabs me…ZAAAAPPP I feel drained I get off of him a little drowsy. I see him running at me I run to the other direction grabbing a pipe I hit him and he is dazed my biological father comes and grabs him slamming him to the ground.

A hole is left as my earth father smashes through 2 floors. The office building is crowded with people trying to run; I fly through the hole seeing him trying to get up. I kick him back down to the floor and punch him in the face. I whisper, daddy this is my fight not yours don't worry you can provide back up. I fly towards my earth father punching him hard and elbowing him, he regained his balance and he punches me my face burned a bit but I stop myself at the wall and fly at him giving him 2 punches and an eyebeam.

He flies out the window, he flies at me but I grab his face and head-butt him and knee him. He kicks me my chick gets a singing sensation I fly at him and punch him in the throat. DADDY YOU HAVE TO STOP OR I WILL MAKE YOU STOP, he runs towards me but I roll on the floor going between his legs and swipe his balance. He fell and I get up flying out the street looking at the cars below seeing him grab one. But dad flew in and punched him but not without getting some energy drained. I fly at my dad and kick him in the then grab his leg swinging him against a car and throwing him to a building. He flies out with anger present, BAD BOY JASON YOU NEED A SPANKING…PPPPOOOOPPPP he flies towards a bus. Brainy was there he punched dad brainy flew to the sky to recharge with dad who are fighting the robots. I fly at the creature punching him with quick jabs.

He counters I quickly block his attack and shoot him with an eyebeam. Daddy please listen you need help my emotions are wild tears go down my face. Jason the creature mumbled, daddy please you have to snap out of it. Jason the creature said again, then I know what to do and it will drain me. I fly up into the sky as the creature is attacked by brainy, I fly down a good aim at the creature it will hurt but at least he will get knocked out so a cure is found or at least calmness is achieved so we can rehabilitate him.

I fly at the creature the speed increases I fly as fast as I can the sun helps me as I fly faster and faster then I fly straight at great speed at a right angle, I raise my fist and wait. The creature is struck by my fist. AAAAAAHHHH my fist was hurting, the creature flew in the air I fly fast in the way of its trajectory I balled my fist then. BOOOOOOOOM the creature is on the floor injured but alive. I use my eyebeams to knock it down DAD NOW my father punches him to a building I fly at the creature its naked body injured but his breathing is stable and his heart is beating.

I see red my heart pounds I look up at the spaceship I fly up destroying robots destroying as much as I can I rip their arms I tear their heads these beings will all die. My eyebeams destroy group upon group of them the training has made me stronger then the boy that arrived i am now a man I grab a robot and use it as a method of destroying them like a bat. The robots are either destroyed or injured beyond repair. I look up at the ship I fly to Tyrell to end him. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H I fly through the wall of the ship I see the guards I kill them easily I grab one and break his back I grab another and vaporize his head the energy is draining but I know it will refill he will take it outside. I kill the guards and enter the room. Tyrell was standing there unfazed by my intrusion, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DADDY!? Well Jason I wanted you to suffer what else do you expect? I WILL KILL YOU; I fly at him we fly out the window then I fly out to the sky and fly back down our fist smash as we engage in intense combat.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45: BRAINY'S BATTLE

I fly daddy home to get some rest while my other daddy fights the androids. I see the neighborhood abandoned and ruined but our house remains untouched I fly to the door and take out my key. The door opens as I drag my daddy in I close it and without much effort drag daddy to the top of the stairs and lay him on the bed he is skinny and needs energy. I kiss daddy and walk down stairs to get soup. I see the window and see Jason fighting the creature in the sky with brute force. I tend to daddy's wounds with him drinking soup.

We have to help Jason I said finally breaking the ominous silence, we know that in the end of the day that Jason will win this brainy he said. But…but, no buts brainy my earth daddy said. He looks at me his purple lean body figure very intimidating, brainy listen to me brainy Jason is a strong child he said putting his soup down and grabbed me he puts me on his lap he holds me. Brainy you just have to stand up and be the hero you need to be you're a great child. But I'm scared yes I fought robots yes I betted up criminals but these are aliens they will destroy the earth.

I know but brainy you're the smartest boy you will think of something. I think about the situation and I see the TV which is across the bed I see what looks like Dheronian drilling technology appearing all over the world…no he is going to use it to make earth's crust maybe even the core unstable massive eruptions will consume earth the planet will become uninhabitable. I take out my sensor something me and daddy made with tools from the fortress. I hear something…the drilling will commence in twelve minutes I hear in Dheronian language.

DADDY THE EARTH IS IN DANGER my dad holds me I know brainy time to make your family proud. I get up and looked at him daddy now is your time to be a hero. What should I be called then he said, parasite I said. That has a nice ring to it he replied he gets up but slouches a bit. I think you need energy I hold my and up and touch dad…an electric current passed through me AW IT HURTS! He pulls away at my comment, don't worry daddy it's not fatal I fly out the house the robots are destroyed as we pound through them. I recharge as we near the sun, I fly to the giant ship a giant hole in it from were Jason crashed through we fly close dad destroying robots and absorbing there energy. We land in the ship hearing Jason punching Tyrell with him injuring him with his tail but he will be alright. I hear dad punch Tyrell and did it hard he flew right through a building.

I see the ship the tech here is advanced all the training Brainiac gave me will certainly come in handy. Also what jor-l also taught me will also help I got this. I see the entrance to the control room a place in which I can stop the drills. I use my eyebeams BOOOM the door explodes I look behind me and see that my earth daddy did it. we run in I see an alien he attacks but I jump over him and punch his head my father uses martial arts learned from me taking out multiple attackers we kick some butt there not as strong as the usual Kryptonians but they are challenging.

Dad absorbed there energy and got rid of the rest as I hacked into the mainframe it was easy. I see the ships on the screen the drills have begun drilling and I hack faster the equations are easy and pathetic in some parts. The process is slow I may not have enough time the equations are getting more and more difficult no longer easy…then I see my earth daddy's purple hands working he is helping me.

We work trying to stop the drills, then GOT IT I yell I press the button the drills slow down then stop I bind my hands to the main frame and tap my consciousness into the computer were I ordered the drill ships to go to the sun were they will be destroyed. The ships leave the earth slowly. I run to my dad and hug him. I did it I destroyed the drills, you saved the earth but Tyrell can still cause immense damage let's get him. We flew to stop Tyrell; Jason was there rage filled eyes. He punches Tyrell in the face he counters with a blow which makes Jason tumble but he gets back up. He flies at him battering him with hard quick jabs. Jason has cuts all over but there small. Jason dodges a punch but is kicked he is fighting both my other dad and Jason we fly in and beat up Tyrell he tries to overwhelm all 4 of us but he is beaten. Dad absorbs a huge chunk of energy from him.

JASONS POV

Tyrell was being beaten by me my body has been sour but I stay in the game. We try to overpower him with my earth daddy absorbing the energy from him. NO HE IS MINE, they back off as i pound him with the martial arts us exchanging blows my family watches with my brother watching. tyrell falls to the road bellow, so dark star you choose to put your family in this. Tyrell you have been beaten you can choose be imprisoned in the phantom zone or go back to Dheron my real father said in a tone of authority. He takes out a crystal, you can send me but I will escape Kal-l.

I know you will but you have the family to think about next time. He grabs Tyrell and throws him high in the sky were he throws a crystal the crystal glows and forms a worm hole but not to the zone It was to Dheron. Boom tube I thought, daddy why did you send him back to Dheron I asked.

Because the phantom zone is outdated earth is our home. He looks at brainy and me he hugs us both. Why are you both so talented he said. He looks at our earth daddy who is standing there behind us. He gets up and stands there, I don't know how but I will help you he said he hugged him. Thanks Clark he said but I think I like it this way. We fly to the subway a place of refuge for those who feared the aliens. They looked at us, and then they started clapping and whistling some of them were crying. DARK STAR BRAINIAC DARK STAR BRAINIAC DARK STAR BRAINIAC they yelled our names! The cheers got around the world people cheered our names. The world is safe brainy and my family is safe that's what matters.

APOKOLIPS

jason has done it his stregnth has surpassed even my wild expectations, but he was helped brainiac replied. i they know he would but look at this his speed his stregnth and furiosity. Jason is a gifted soldier darkseid said proud of the soldier he created and so was Brainiac.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46: THE VICTORY CELEBRATION

The cheering on the TV continued for hour's people yelling out USA, USA! Or superman saved the day again this time with the family. We were at the fortress with me dancing with Angela and brainy dancing with mommy using the dance moves I gave him. I love you my little Angela, I love you too super boy. I just remembered why I refused to have that name when I became a superhero Angela. Why didn't you my dad asked somewhat cocky? I looked at him because I grew up, both my fathers smiled at the comment weather it's in disbelief or something else I don't know. I look at Angela she is looking at me smiling, well Angela would you want to become you know? I will think about it she said, well good I got better names to think about then super girl I chuckled.

I kiss her in the lips, well Jason looks like your set I wonder how long I get to have grandchildren mommy said. Patience mommy they will come soon enough, they all looked at me with worry it's not like they're going to separate us. I look at Angela; you look stunning in that dress you know that right. I know and you look stunning in that suit, I have to tell you something Angela my powers are well inconsistent at best my anger helps them I must tell you something. Jason you're going to do the…yes I must Angela. Jason my earth father said everyone stopped dancing. You don't have too your too young, I'm been waiting for this for a year I just turned 12 and I need my powers to work better. Jason my real father said he walks and puts his hand on my shoulder, no daddy I need this I fainted after fighting hell I'm still sour my powers are all but gone now.

Jason you need to be ready you will spend a day in that chamber absorbing information and helping your powers. I look down and realize that if I do it I would be stronger, don't worry Jason I will go with you brainy said. I'm proud of you brainy you saved us and I know you mean well, I was interrupted when brainy kissed me. No Jason you're not going in there alone, alright it's settled you come with me then brainy looked at me happy we held hands. I'm ready my parents looked at me I feel their emotions there were proud and worried.

I look at the training chamber to improve my powers this is it I may come out different or even the same. I love you Angela we kissed her telling her that we will help her with her powers. When were done we walked towards the chamber after spending time with our family we went in front of the chamber. The light turns on and we see the beam consume a part of the room. I pick up my baby brother and walk in to our test our walk to adulthood.

APOKOLIPS FEW DAYS EARLIER

Is our child ready darkseid said? Brainiac looked at the birthing matrix a device that will create life new life. The child is on the brink of birth it will look older then it is but the child will be strong with the help from training of course. Giving Jason a child Desaad repeated is that a good idea because I think it will end in disaster? Don't question it Desaad the child will attract Jason back to us plus the child will help Jason realize his destiny and rule by my side. Why not this child Desaad asked, because he is not as the prophecy foretold darkseid said and looked at the matrix thinking about his son Jason.

authers note: abels pov has been removed instead it will be a one shot


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47: THE NEW ME  
the chambers knowledge bombards me and brainy we learn many things it amazes me of how knowledgeable this device is. I also use the training darkseid gave me. I remember the day when darkseid told me that I will someday use this chamber. It was finished my powers are feeling restored and I here data whirl around in my head. Jason do you feel it brainy said we held each other, of course we are stronger and smarter brainy. We look out the vortex and see our parents waiting scared for our safety. We kept them waiting for long enough Brainy, we kissed slowly I'm proud of you brainy I said. I am proud of you brainy replied. I picked him up and walked towards the vortex out to see my parents. I walk out with brainy in my arms, mommy we whimpered. She runs towards us brainy gets up and hugs her, mommy we feel funny he said. That's the effects jor-l interrupted van-l's lungs are in 100 percent capacity most of his allergies are eliminated. So I won't have to take an anti-biotic every week I asked? Not as much as you used to take before this your premature body is still developing so we will wait and see jor-l replied. Your powers are also more focused and stronger although training is needed to adapt. My lungs feel more capable it will take getting use to thanks daddy. Your welcome he said, my earth dad in his human form comes to me and hugs me. Perhaps we can go flying he said, you are still parasite. Yes I think I may stay that way for now at least. My other dad picks up mom while brainy and I fly home ahead of all 3 of them.

METROPOLIS

We arrive there after taking it slow we see the house and fly through the tunnel. We run upstairs I lay on the bed with brainy I hug him I love you brainy. I love you too he said as he curled up against my chest. Brainy I could have never saved earth without you, I know and now we may hold on the whole hero thing for now this is more important. I remember the whole celebration the earth is having perhaps we will go to it.

Well it is 6 am so we will go there. But a sometime in bed we kiss in the lips. After dressing properly we walked outside holding hands seeing cheering and people knocking the ships over. DARK STAR BRAINIAC DARK STAR BRAINIAC the cheers rang. Well this is awesome we went to Angela's house she is sleeping I pick her up as she wakes up. Jason what are you doing its 6 am, not too early for our love. We kiss passionately; we are tempted every day to do it to go all the way I guess its puberty.

I fly with brainy flying close by, we see the celebrations. We drink some beverages, we dance feeling calm after the banishment of Tyrell. Angela it's time for us to you know, Jason please let's wait we agreed. We waited long enough. We looked at each other than at brainy he gestures us saying he will be fine with his mom. He doesn't know about the deed we are about to do. I go to an ally making sure no one was looking I flew her to the house my mom and dad are out. We fly through the tunnel she is trembling but I comfort her telling her I will be gentle. Our clothes just melts off as we walk upstairs, I hold her hand.

We can turn back now do it another time, no Jason she replied. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do. I know we aren't married but jor-l himself said that we would become you know husband and wife. Yes I remembered that,

FLASHBACK: _van-l you have brought this girl here to heal, _I was crying at the time I thought I injured you really bad,_ she's the doomsday project grandpa please help her._ you know people like me all possesive_ Please heal her I or will burn this world to the ground! _I guess I lost control threatening grandpa that if you aren't healed I will wipe this world clean. _Van-l I will heal her you both will have a great life together he said calmly not really minding my threat. What do you mean? Jason you should consider the implications of such union. _My grandpa was right I wanted to be with you because you are the only being I love as much as brainy. Brainy is my light my humanity Angela if anything happened to any of you two I would…I just kissed her grabbing her and laying her on the bed softly I just lost complete and utter control and i claim her the rest is moans and heat.

One hour later

We laid there my head is spinning; my life is different now I thought it's like losing and gaining something at the same time. We lay there in each other's arms in strange post coital afterglow Angela with bruises me still reflecting on what happened. She is soft and different now, did you regret it? I got chills what do you mean I asked, us you know mating. No Angela I don't i look at her do you, same answer it was strange almost scary but amazing.

She moaned because of the large bruises we showed no mercy, I kiss her I'm so sorry Angela. Don't be Jason you were gentle, OW I look at my rib and see a small cut. Sorry my inner beast couldn't control herself she said. She scratched me oh it's on I chuckled.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48: DARKSEID AND ME

I am in Darkseid's arms bruises all over my body I may be stronger but he is still my superior. I press my head against his chest his arms cradle me like a baby his baby. I look at him, I did it darkseid. Did what my child he asked, well I mated with a girl. Well that's nice he said I looked at him I don't want to tell daddy I mean you know he will be mad and angry and I want him to be happy (WOW that just rhymed). Well Jason you are growing up a bit too fast then he said. Well guess what I'm taking you to Apokolips; I haven't been to Apokolips in a few weeks. I know you haven't Jason he walks with me in his arms to a boom tube. We were at Apokolips it's a place of hell and fire but felt familiar. He puts me down as we walk to the palace. Can I sleep here darkseid brainy is sleeping over at his friend's house. And your parents he asked, they think I'm sleeping at another friend's house for the weekend. I want to be a warrior of Apokolips to honor you and a hero of earth to honor my people I know there's a way to be both. We stop and he faces me putting his hands on my shoulder Wherever your path takes you Jason I will be there, thanks darkseid I hug him then we keep walking. We go in the palace; JASON a fury runs towards me and hugs me.

WOW Madison you're a fury? Of course Jason I was sent there to look after you what else could have gotten me the strength to pick up that motorcycle. I press my forehead on hers then a flash FLASHBACK: _no Madison I could carry that for you, don't worry brainy I will _then I see her picking up a motorcycle like a ball _she throws it effortlessly at the garbage pile were it will be recycled. _Talk about betraying trust I smiled, you think that's betraying trust I hear a familiar voice behind me. So Anson your name does mean son of the divine so that makes you, a new god he cute in. I turn to see him, wow so how long were you. A year darkseid found me and toke me me to earth he said. Well that's awesome anyone else. No not really we should continue this in dinner brother me and him hold hands as we walk in. we sit on the table as I take all my clothes off. So Jason I know about your tendency, I know you're a gay. Well I do find your dad appealing, we all laugh on the table accept darkseid of course who only has a smile. So Jason how long, 3 days I must catch up I want to be a warrior.

I thought you were a hero of earth anson said; nothing says I can't be both since crime is on the down low because of yours truly. Anson looks at me while eating his chicken, so how is your brother. Great in fact the minute I get back to earth I will spend as much time with him and while I'm here I will contact him with my powers. You're a great brother but I think we will be too busy, why don't tell this is some secret plan to make me into a blind brainwashed soldier AND GOD THIS FOOD IS GOOD I yell. No Jason we are going to appoint you as a general to invade a planet of advanced technology. What is it called I asked, Dheron Brainiac interrupted. Hi Brainiac I said I walk up to him and hug him. I love you, I know you do he said. We walk back to the table finished eating and walked to the ship. Looks like Tyrell will get it I said. later I spended the night at apokolips.

END OF CHAPTER 48 SHORT STORY BELOW

ABEL'S SHORT STORY  
my eyes open I look around and see colors weird colors like something. I struggle  
to breath but I see someone, hello my grandson this person said. I know you're  
confused he says but that's the symptoms of the knowledge transfer you will  
speak in time. I look at this person, were…is…daddy I struggle to say. I'm  
darkseid your daddy is on earth he is my son.

Will I see daddy I said a bit  
more coherent, you will in time he said for now you will pledge absolute obedience  
to me. I get up from the fluffy bed and walk in front of him I kneel before  
him. My lord I said, for days they trained me to be as strong confident and as  
smart as my future master Jason.

He is out there and they said that I will meet  
him to be trained by him. I see pictures of my master who is angry and powerful

Perhaps I will be like him like they say son becomes the father

AUTHORS NOTE: Jason's countdown has begun this story will be posted in my story.

DARKSEIDS CHILD COMING UP NEXT IT WILL BE NON CANON and remeber to encourage people to read its good for the brain


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49: CLARKS SUSPECIONS

Jason needed a break he earned it Clark thought, he looked at the fortress the place full of life he remembered the stuff Jason liked to see here _daddy what is that, it's a sun eater COOL dad I remember that Brainiac mentioned those. And daddy what are those, it's a training chamber. For me daddy, yes Jason you will use it when you need it. _Kal-l I detected a strange anomaly outside this planet jor-l said worried this interrupted his train of thought.

Maybe a meteor dad lighten up, it's artificial it's Dheronian and it's on a collision path with this fortress. Kal-l ran outside quickly flying to the upper atmosphere, the object flow past him he chased it and held its wing he flew it to his fortress realizing that the ship is damaged. He lands firmly on the ground with the ship on his shoulder, he puts it down. He opens the pod Tyrell he saw Tyrell beaten dying. What happened, Tyrell looked at him Kal-l I already accepted my demise but I warn you Jason is not who he says he is.

Tyrell gave out his life drained from his body. Jason Clark thought he was thinking about Jason's behavior his tendency of killing, did Jason do this he thought. He picked up Tyrell's body and dropped put it to be scanned in a device, father how did Tyrell die. Tyrell was killed by several injuries inflicted upon him he responded, what injuries. Collapsed lung punctures to the chest probably by a sharp object. Do you have any finger prints, I'm scanning my son. None jor-l replied keep scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Kal-l knows his son will come home today, he flies to metropolis.

METROPOLIS

I missed you brainy, I said naked on the bed with brainy in my arms. I missed you too. We laid there kissing, Jason I love you. I love you too, hi Jason my real father said from the window.

Hi daddy come in we both sit up looking at dad. What are we doing today; we are going to spend time together Jason. Really ok we flew together to the sky father and son. You know that brainy and I flew together well did you guys have fun? Yes he is a great boy I'm glad I am a father to him he deserves one. Dad and me um you know me and you, my father looked at me he smiled.

I love you Jason I know that the whole Brainiac thing gave you scars but I will be here to help you recover. You may not been the most ideal superhero but Jason your always my son. But Jason I have to ask you something did you murder Tyrell, what are you asking I was sweating almost scared a bit? Jason this morning a Dheronian ship crashed and it had Tyrell's body in it.

Dad I didn't kill him I swear I tried to be as calm as a person could be, Jason I will always love you. I love you too daddy we flew far into the ocean, Jason do you want to go to the fortress for some time together? Yes daddy, we fly to the fortress.

THE FORTRESS

I was starving I ate the food at the fortress, so Jason are you doing your work. I throw the packet at him knowing he would catch it. He corrects it, so Jason you get another A. well isn't that unsurprising news, Jason don't let your gifts get to your head. Don't worry dad I know my weaknesses, what are they then he said. Well I'm not immune to emotional trauma and I get really angry sometimes and red kryptonite can still affect me! Jason calm down, DON'T EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN KNOW WHY BECAUSE IM BETTER THEN ZOD BECAUSE UNLIKE HIM I DON'T FAIL!

I reflect on what I said I'm sorry daddy I cried a bit, I run at him hugging him. I love you daddy you mean so much, I love you too Jason he said. Daddy can we sleep together; he cradles me and places me on the bed helping take off my clothes.

I love you Jason, I love you too daddy. He lays there next to me I hug him. Daddy let's talk about things, I told him about my struggles it's so hard I mean I always said that my childhood has ended that day that fateful vague day but It didn't I am just a child like everyone else from a certain point of view. I lay there next to him his arms wrapped around me. I love you daddy, I cuddle next to him pressing against him. I will always be with you Jason he whispered. I take comfort in his words, I hear brainy fly in. he cuddles in dads arms, I love you daddy he said. I love you both more, I slept there dreaming about the memories it's like they are keeping something from me. I sleep in peace knowing things will look up tommorrow.

THE TIME IS COMING JASON WILL FALL TO THE DARK SIDE

AUTHORS NOTE: STAY TUNNED AND SPREAD THE WORD


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50: THE GENESIS

I wake up in my dad's arms, I kiss him morning daddy. How did you sleep Jason, great and you? Great I said, brainy left left but he will be coming back. So daddy want to work together today you know some triple hero action. Alright, we waited for brainy and when he came we flew to metropolis to fight crime save people the good stuff. Jason I want you to remember this you're not alone your never alone, we take a while because me and my brother aren't as fast as dad and we stop to help people who need us. I see visions of something terrible but I will try to keep it to myself.

I love you daddy I said, I love you too Jason he responded as we fly into metropolis. We fly around for a bit everything is peaceful we fly back home, I see Angela getting in the house probably to stay for the day. Hi guys I said as we exited the tunnel, my earth dad was there in human form with mom drinking coffee. I love you mommy I hug her, hi dad how is your abilities holding up?

Great Jason you know what I might use it but someone has to stay with your lonely mother. Ah please don't flatter me she said, Karla came in the room. HI KARLA I yelled I went to her and hugged her. Karla is like a second mother she always supports me, so Karla I want to see Angela. Angela comes and kisses me she is so soft and tender, calm down girl I said she had red eyes. I'm sorry Jason it's just the fact that I love you that's all. I remembered during our first time that she bit me after discovering the cut on my rib. I pick her up by the waist and swing her, YIKES Jason get a room brainy yelled. I kiss brainy walk upstairs to my room with Angela behind me. Angela how is your flight, she looks at me I wouldn't call it flight Jason it's just levitation it sucks. Don't worry you have me to help you as well as my brother brainy he also had sucky flight we helped each other. So Jason why take me up here, because Karla and your mom thinks that you should become a superhero. WOW um that is something but I haven't developed my powers, you have you can jump really high good for transportation.

You can run really fast and you are strong I think you can handle it. And your dad, my dad has no say trust me I will deal with him. You thought about the superhero gig haven't you Jason? Yep I lied anyway put it on, she putted it on it made her look like a diva. Jason this suit fits actually, I love you in that dress. We walk down stairs seeing our parents talking I know dad will kill us but I don't care, we ran to the tunnel I flew her to the city. I hear a few gunshots realizing that that's her cue. We fly to the bank these criminals never learn do they? I on the roof were she disables the escape helicopter, she runs to the entrance and I hear her kicking someone in the face. I fly to the entrance seeing here break someone's arm backward. She punches another person in the face knocking him through a door; she grabs someone and smashes him into the ceiling. Not bad I thought. A man is walking behind me with a weapon.

I kick him in the ribs breaking them, he coughing blood. Pity I said I walk to my girl, you did well you kick ass and well you know you haven't got a scratch I kissed her in the neck. We fly to the house through the tunnel, we run upstairs our parents still in conversation she takes off the suit and we go downstairs in regular attire. Brainy was there waiting I kissed him in the lips, did daddy hear? No the conversation distracted him he looks at my earth father both of them; I sit next to them with brainy holding my hand. So Jason do you want to give input, what input I said? We are planning on you meeting a new kid in the neighborhood he likes you, my reputation precedes me so what's his name? Abel he just moved here and well he is super shy and wants to see you.

Well maybe I can go where is he? He is on his way…KNOCK, KNOCK. A person was knocking on the door; I answered it with my speed. I see something that brings weird and strange familiarity, hi I am Abel um I'm new here and I'm so lonely. He is so tiny he is very young no doubt, he runs to me climbing on me wrapping his arms around my neck and wrapping his legs around me. You are so affectionate aren't you?

Yeah I'm sorry, don't be Abel you expressed yourself. Thanks master he said, that hits me did he just call me his master? I see you both bonded my father said, we walked in of course maybe we can both do something. He smiles as me and brainy walk to the room with our new friend following. Brainy adored him he kissed him with thousands of kisses afraid that he might smoother him I intervened. Brainy I know but you will get your chance I kissed him in the lips. I remembered something, _JASON FIGHT IT YOUR NOT LIKE THIS! _I look down and realize that I'm in some kind of water tank. I get back to earth and realize that brainy and Abel are both playing. I knew it the dreams are back and now they're getting worse.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51: JASON THE FALLEN ANGEL

Jason don't make me do this those words impact me every day almost as if it was something I heard, me and my father has been getting close but something is wrong almost like one of my visions are telling me something. I went to darkseid and he told me they are memories I stayed calm for Abel and brainy. I try to get guidance from jor-l but he said not to let the dark consume me, but how can I.

I think about jor-l and darkseid and more importantly both my fathers, my earth father gave me comfort telling me that I will get through it. My real father did the same he is a great teacher although I don't agree in some areas. Now I am here question it all everything about my body mind and soul did my father betray me did he really sacrifice me over this trivial world. I was pushing it all away but I can't I must know the truth, I fly to the fortress trying to make since but then AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I fall to earth pain ripples my head its crippling almost nightmarish.

My father HE BETRAYED ME! I fall into the ocean the visions of my father hurting me was painful even more so than the headache. I fall deeper and deeper the fish surrounding me, my father he did this he betrayed me he almost killed me HE WILL DIE EVERYONE IN THIS PATHETIC WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED I yell as I smash through the water. I look at the city behind me I will destroy him I will kill everyone he loves even if I have to kill my family to do it. I smash through a helicopter killing everyone inside. I see my house, I see my brother waiting. I land on the porch, I kiss brainy I love him but I must do this. Where is my father? He is at the planet why do you ask, I hug him kiss him showing him that everything I did I did for him killing Luther defying darkseid killing that terrorist I love him and Angela. You're the most important thing to happen to me brainy, I press my lips to his and fly away him blissfully arrogant.

I fly to the daily planet almost boiling I saw him, hello dad how are you doing. Well Jason I was, I know what you did to me father. Jason what do you mean, I KNOW YOU KILLED ME! He looks at me Jason I, SHUT UP IM SICK OF YOU FATHER YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU AND THIS PLANET SHALL BURN! I attack him punching him you will pay you should have putted me first ME!

I spit on his face and elbow him, he falls but I'm not done. JASON PLEASE DON'T PLEASE, I hear the most familiar voice since. Richard and Brainy with Angela there with her face in her hands I'm sorry I look at his eyes realizing that I am hurting him too. I'm sorry I said I zip through the sky tears flowing down my face. I take out a boom tube and go through it, I'm so sorry brainy but I want vengeance. I go through it to meet my father darkseid. I see his palace I rip out all my clothes knowing that they are not needed I will wear the armor of Apokolips, I fly in this choice was made too fast I thought. But I knew my father must die I will make sure of this the fire of Apokolips brings my skin to a more hardened state I know this the end I will need to man up. I see someone in the distance, ABEL my skin crawls he was a spy? I walk up to him; you are my master he said.

AND YOUR GROUNDED YOU LIED TO ME THIS PAST WEEK! I know my lord but you created me your DNA was used in the birthing matrix. I think about that, we are going to be in each other's lives I guess I kiss him Abel I'm going to teach you something's but I need darkseid. Hello Jason I see you have no attire, I want to be your right hand man darkseid. I know you do, he walks up to me and kisses me. I love you van-l, he picks me up and walks to the palace. I look at the palace and realize that it's all going to end; he lays me on the bed and kisses me.

Darkseid I want to be your soldier I want to serve you I want to make you proud. He looks at me, rest my child. Rest with me father, he looks outside telling Abel to go to someone, he lies next to me and wraps his arms around my body. I love you dad, I know you to Jason…don't call me Jason father call me van-l. As you wish van-l, I look at him. I'm sorry darkseid I wish I was punished for defying you I should be punished I hope to get your forgiveness please darkseid punish me. No van-l I wanted you to go to earth to see how cruel humans were, I need punishment darkseid please. No van-l you don't need it, ok I love you I press against him. I sleep dreaming of brainy knowing that everything will be a strain.

I look at brainy, _brainy I want to say this I love you I will do things that are selfish but a lot of the terrible things I did and what I'm about to do is for you. _I wake up in Darkseid's arms knowing that its time, dad I moaned. He looks at me, I know van-l. I walked out I was taller than most people my age although tiny compared to my father. I look at the guards they all were terrified I feel it they know the unimaginable torture I gave to Tyrell they know the planets I conquered in my father's name some of them are there inhabitants, HAIL LORD DARKSEID HAIL LORD DARKSEID HAIL LORD DARKSEID! I see him Brainiac my savior he was also responsible for this, hello Brainiac I said. I punch him in the face, THAT IS FOR TAKING OVER MY BODY THE REST WILL COME SLAVE! I sit on my father's throne, father can I rule by your side I will prove my worth. How van-l, I want you to have every warrior and fury on Apokolips to challenge me. Van-l you are a soldier, I want to be more please father let me kill them let me prove that I can be your hand your right hand and your left. All accept my kin Abel he will stay Abel honey sit on my lap. He runs and sits on I kiss him knowing that like brainy I will be here to guide him. When do we start father I'm bored and I'm in the mood for killing.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52: SON OF APOKOLIPS

I look at the army quite not what I expected but enough none the less apparently my father did not want to kill all his warriors, I look at them knowing that this isn't going to be easy at all but I got a good charge up. They are hundreds of feet away; I was there with armor and a sword my powers are developing so I would need it. I was there waiting for the call, FOR DARKSEID! Yep that one, I stood as they ran they would be here in a minute so I have to run at them. I work my feet as I get close the ground shakes, I swing my sword killing 5 with one swing they all surround me covering the sight. I slice through them the way that guy did it in curse of the golden flower accept with my strength my sword and my eyebeams. I smash ones skull while breaking another's leg, I shoot one with an eyebeam and another by chopping off his head. I was fighting through them killing them, I remember him my pathetic father hurting me choosing that pathetic planet OVER ME!

EARTH

I look at what was once Jason's room now it has a grieving brother, is brainy holding out Anson asked. I don't know Anson, I look at him he is a very strong and brave person the only friend Jason would call his equal if not physically. Don't worry Angela Jason will come back I can promise you that much, you don't know that what if he comes back for me and brainy with an army what then. Then we must fight I'm scared and all but I know that we might all die Clark will lose I can guarantee that, ANSON DON'T SAY THAT I realize I should not have done that. Sorry but he is the worst man of all a man with nothing to lose and will stop at nothing to get revenge. What can we do then, we must find Jason we need to hope I mean yes I am probably not a super like you guys but I do know what I'm talking about.

ANSONS POV

Hi brainy what's wrong, get out he said like a small immature teen, I SAID GET OUT! Brainy I know your scared I know you want, FUCK OFF did he just curse. Brainy he loves you, HE WAS MORE OF A FATHER TO ME THEN THAT FLYING GAY FUCK IN TIGHTS EVER WILL BE! I know people like this angry and in need of comfort, brainy let me in please. He looks at me the lines on his skin glowing including his triangle he also has red eyes, brainy calm down please look at me breathe. Puny human trying to appeal to my humanity, I WILL NOT STOP TILL THIS WORLD BURNS TILL EVERY SINGLE THING MY FATHER REPRESENTS IS GONE! HE HAS TO DIE FOR WHAT HE DID TO JASON MY REAL FATHER! Brainy was gone he was like Brainiac but with emotions, brainy stop please. Stop he repeats, I WILL STOP YOUR HEART! He punches me to a wall grabbing my neck I pretend to gasp, brainy please don't do it. He lets go, get the fuck out of my room and if you don't I will kill every loved one and friend you have slave. I walk out knowing that my family will not be pleased by the news.

BRAINYS POV

Why are you here slave aren't you suppose to get my drink, brainy I'm not a slave. I slap my whoring mother, YOU DARE TO DEFY YOUR MASTER! She stays there crying knowing that the son he knew was gone. Get up and leave, BRAINY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE my father came in holding her knowing that she is in distress. Brainy did you hit your mother…she deserved it she is a human who are made to serve us beings that matter, what happened to you brainy I know you miss Jason. I will always love him I will always look for him, brainy please come back. i Look at him knowing that the man who did this must fall, I fly out the window seeing nothing but red thinking of the sacrifices Jason made for me I feel my throat tighten will I see my big brother again. I feel anger I will kill the son of jor-l to make everyone feel pain MY PAIN! I fly to the fortress for power for vengeance. I fly to the north to my destiny to become like Jason. I arrive there angry thinking of my big brother, brainy my father said tears going down his eyes. TIME TO DIE I attack him landing several punches YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR HUMANITY IM YOUR MASTER YOU'RE MY SLAVE I bite his cheek hard biting a piece of flesh off. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH he punches me off of him blood going down my lips.

You will die son of jor-l I will make sure of that I attack him shooting my eye beams at him, BRAINY STOP! NO BRAINY IS GONE ITS ONLY BRAINIAC AND THE REMAINS OF KRYPTON DIE HERE! I punch him in the stomach and fly towards the panel knowing that there is kryptonite here realizing that the wound on his cheek is gone I seen him suffer worst. I find a chamber button and press it, BRAINY LET ME OUT BRAINY IM SORRY! No humanity must fall and I must destroy all remnants of krypton! I press the button shooting intense rats of kryptonite at him, HOW DOES THAT FEEL YOU WILL NEVER DIE A QUICK DEATH ONLY A SLOW ONE. He is there writhing in pain, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU SCARED SLAVE I KNOW YOU ARE NOW PREPARE TO WATCH THE EARTH DIE! Brainy stop this, I see jor-l there standing in holographic form. I go to the panel time to destroy jor-l for good. I press a button draining the energy from the being he fades, brainy I will be gone but be warned there are forces…SHUT UP AND DIE I shoot a eyebeam at the device destroying jor-l. I see the fortress go black seeing nothing glad that this is the beginning. I see my father yelling he is dying. I realize that what I was doing is wrong but I will be betraying Jason by letting him live but I want a daddy this is confusing should he live or die?


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53: BRAINYS CHOICE

My father was there he raised me and this is how I repay him, but Jason is out there maybe killing him will make Jason happy. I was confused and scared I remembered when Jason helped me with flight, _brainy remember what I taught you. But Jason I'm scared what if I fall_, _you won't I won't let you. _I was also taught by my dad, _brainy remember to hit the rock with all your strength. Don't worry like dad taught us Jason said, I hit the cliff and it broke._

_ Daddy I did it he walks to us and holds both of us kissing. _I press the button, I hear dad struggling to get up I turn around and see him trying to walk towards me with a face of concern worry for me.

I'm sorry brainy, I ran towards him hugging him. IM SORRY DADDY IM A TERRIBLE PERSON my heart hurts daddy please I don't deserve to be your son! My dad kisses me, brainy you deserve a family you're the nicest person I ever met you're my son always and forever. Really mean it dad? Really I should be the one that's sorry I betrayed Jason if I found a way maybe Jason would have been a good person now he is like Zod he started to sob. Don't cry we will bring Jason home, he kept crying I was shocked and scared dad was always like Jason the strong one who had his cool he saved us twice once from Zod who escaped for the third time last year and another from the inter-gang who had weapons that can hurt us.

I also remember the date me and Jason toke mommy after Jason misbehaved that day daddy helped us get dressed. _Daddy this suit looks weird, its fancy brainy Jason chuckled. _I snuggle to dads chest, daddy what do we do now? We go home and fix this I don't know how but I want Jason back too dad said. He looks up remembering the many times he brought Jason and me here to learn his ancestry, _daddy who was that Jason asked_ _I am Lara you're my grandson. I remember why I like it here Jason said. _We fly back to the house, I hugged mommy who was crying, I'm sorry mommy I am a horrible person. No I am a terrible mother she sobbed! NO YOUR NOT DON'T SAY THAT MOMMY! We cried in each other's arms all the emotions just leaving with us both shaking. Sorry mommy I'm so sorry, its ok brainy we will bring Jason home for good this time. We go to the porch together knowing that Jason will return for vengeance. Brainy you must train we might need to fight him my earth father said, there is still good in Jason it will be faint but some of him will be there I said. Angela held my hand assuring me that everything will be hard but in the end we will somehow get through it. I love my family and I will help everyone on earth the best I can

APOKOLIPS ABELS POV

I look at the battle I see my master walking out of the fire he was no longer a child but a man he has the blood of warriors on his skin his clothes all gone. He walks towards us, he bows before darkseid. I have killed them I wish to rule by your side with your family. Rise darkseid said, Jason walks towards darkseid and hugs him. I love you dad he whispered.

JASONS POV

HAIL THE LORDS OF APOKOLIPS! Granny yelled as thousands cheered me and Darkseid's name. Anson another lord was also praised, I like the cheering but I care little for power only vengeance I will kill everyone he loves and make sure those who stand in my way will die as well. I look at the crowd they all are scared of darkseid and me. He hugs me from behind dad you're embarrassing me he still kisses me. I laugh a bit. I went inside after the announcement, Jason you want to see my mom Anson said? Alright Anson anyway how is brainy?

At first not good he was like…he just stopped and put his head down. He was like Brainiac he is the nicest being you will encounter yet when I saw him after you left he was everything he wasn't he could have killed someone, those words made me terrified is this all a mistake. i checked on him later and he is back to the way he is he was petting animals. I sense his endless love his ridiculous compassion but is it possible that they will use it against me Anson? They are trying to train him to fight they know you will return, I KNEW IT THEY ARE TRAINING HIM AGAINST ME I WILL KILL THEM I yelled! Calm Jason remember brainy's heart is pure he may have had that one incident but if your senses are true then that's the case.

They are and he is right I sense the light in his heart and I also sense the darkness in mine. We walk in the room and…KARLA YOUR? Yes I am a new god, hi mom Anson said walking towards her hugging her.

How did you get hurt by the bomb, I used Radion a substance that can hurt us but we are not as invincible as Kryptonians. I run and hug her, Karla you're telling me that you were sent to spy on me? Watch over you Jason big difference she said kissing me, I look at her. Will you go check on brainy from time to time? Of course Jason I love you, Anson tell me about your dad. You know him, WERE BROTHERS I just deduced? Yes darkseid is my father that's why I'm a lord of Apokolips, wow thanks for teaching me stuff earlier I knew you had a connection.

I remember the time Anson helped me with my powers, Jason want to hang out. Yes brother we walked hands holding each other. We train together learning techniques and trying perfect my more complex powers i remeber the training my father gave me he is a great teacher.

EARTH BRAINYS POV

I know he will come I thought while standing in the forest, I see him standing there next to a tree in the distance. Hello brainy, I felt guilty keeping this secret but I wanted to see if I could have helped Brainiac so we had meetings this couple of months with Jason not aware. I run towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. Where is Jason? He is not with us Brainiac 5, I want to find him Brainiac you love him remember those day we learned from you and remember how you kissed us when we slept all three of us were close. _Brainiac was holding both me and Jason on his lap kissing us Brainiac do you love us Jason said? Of course you both are very special to me, he holds us I knew that we were family._ Help me Brainiac we need to find him. Brainiac looks at me I know there is good in him, please Brainiac I hated you those months then I came to love you again more than I thought possible. I promise I will find him Brainiac said I know it will take weeks but I know he will be back. Thanks Brainiac I hug him earliar i heard jasons vocie knowing that there's hope.


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54: THE INVASION OF OA

_What is Oa Brainiac, well Jason aren't you a curious mind it is a planet of great strength it is home to the lantern corps. Brainy looked up, it is controlled by the guardians of the universe. Also correct Brainiac 5, you said that they possess great strength exactly what strength do they have? _I was ten when I learned about the lanterns I don't know why but they interest me.

Van-l I know you know more then you are letting on Anson replied. I do one of my father's allies is there his name is Hal Jordan. Van-l an attack on Oa is dangerous not to mention risky they can use will as their strength, I know that's why I'm going to destroy it my father's friends will be dead and we will launch an attack on new genesis. Darkseid was across the palace looking over preparations, this is Darkseid's will Anson we both need to do this. Anson was there sitting across me playing chess, this won't be easy van-l. I know it won't that's the way of the universe an all-around pain in the ass, speaking of which checkmate he said with a smile on his face. I look and see that my king has fallen, you mother…

OA

I look down on the planet its green glow is fitting; I fly down to the surface with a gas mask. I look around knowing that Hal must be here.

OMNI POV

Hal Jordan is standing there talking to superman via communicator; don't worry Clark many members are looking for him. I know but last night I had a dream about Jason keep your eyes and ears open ok. We will Clark if Jason is found we will bring him home as fast as possible, thanks and good luck. Hal flew to the mountains it was beautiful out here like his home, he saw something.

He uses a telescope to see what was in the air, he didn't see his face but he saw a blood red cape and a person in some kind of armor. He flies in to investigate; he gets closer and sees the person he wasn't expecting. Jason is that you, hello Hal and please I want you to address me as van-l it's a more fitting name, Jason where have you been? Training thinking learning growing depends on ones point of view. Jason you have been gone for 3 weeks, I know I counted Jason answered coldly. What happened to you, Jason looked up at the stars. You are wearing some strange stuff; Hal came to one possible realization that Jason is in league with Apokolips he knows because of the armor.

I realized something I need time to think about what I wanted and my place in this universe I realized one thing that my destiny isn't small in fact it's very enlightening. Hal looked at his friend he knows something is wrong but he can't quite make it out. Let's take you home and discuss your…a flash of red light engulfed the emerald knight and in a flash he became no more just an empty shell.

JASONS POV

I look at the body of Hal Jordan he was weak and he died weak. I look at his ring and step on it cracking it. I take out a communicator; tell my father the king is down time for the subjects. Yes van-l, hail darkseid I said and I shut it off. I remember the time and hard work I did being a warrior isn't easy now it's time to go on the offensive. I hear the ships roar in dropping bombs and warriors. Master, hello Abel has anyone died by your hands? I turn behind me and see him with the head of guy Gardner; he died in battle by my hand master.

Interesting you have exceeded my expectations, strange darkseid said the same about you Abel said. I and darkseid have been master and student as well while my little Abel has been my baby brother. My father was hovering over us, hello van-l. Hello father I went up to him and hugged him. He holds me, beautiful isn't it? Yes dad it is, my son you have come so far you have a sense of loyalty and ruthlessness you are a being that has earned the title of my son. I know I did but the job isn't finished I press against my father's chest and breathe in his scent I love you father. We kill as many green lanterns as we will show the universe that there light will vanish.

EARTH ANGELAS POV

Brainy what's wrong I asked? Jason he did something terrible I just feel it he replied. Me and Jason use to have a love hate relationship, I know you did brainy replied. Well you are a smart boy, I know he blushed. I want Jason back my heart hurts brainy said tears went down his eyes he felt Jason when he slept he hears his voice comfort him his love for him is strong and unwavering.

I'm sorry brainy do you think I caused this; don't be like mommy she blames herself brainy said. Thanks brainy and my mom is scared I mean she thinks me and Jason have been you know, but god said that was bad brainy exclaimed. Yeah he did I was trembling a bit I knew that brainy wouldn't understand he is so cute, brainy its time Clark said wearing his suit. Daddy please let Angela come I think she should meet Jason's trainer, OH GOD PLEASE CLARK NOT HIM I yelled! We have to Angela the eradicator program was training Jason if anyone knows how to defeat him its him and he can train brainy, I sighed but brainy wouldn't last a few minutes with him he will kick the shit out of him. Stop cursing brainy said_, ok we said, I still don't think it's a good idea Kal-l _I said in Kryptonian dialect _we have to hope Angela IM RIGHT HERE BRAINIAC TAUGHT ME MORE THEN YOU GUYS KNOW! _Brainy was that intelligent dam but then he did beat a computer in chess.

THE FORTRESS

Ah you brought me Brainiac 5, brainy was there scared of him he talks to him but he is shy. We need help you fought Jason several times Richard said, indeed a very formidable warrior he learned well from his many teachers. Kal-l you trained him well so did me and darkseid but how did he defeat you um, that's the difference between you and me E, right you won't hurt Jason again now he is going to sign your death warrant.

We are here to have my son train with you he is family, a chamber flew down and the eradicator came out he picked up brainy he is so tiny I thought. Him he has worked out but he is a small being he will be destroyed, I won't fight Jason! Brainy you have to, NO I WONT I WONT! Brainy listen, NO YOU HURTED MY JASON! BRAINY IM SORRY, sorry won't keep me from killing you all! Brainy please, NO YOU BETTER HOPE JASON KILLS YOU BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY! Brainy I didn't mean to…SAVE IT brainy yelled! I want Jason's justice I want him to suffer, brainy he is sorry me and Richard said. SILENCE! Brainy looked at all three of us that inhuman stare brings a sense of terror to us all, WHEN A SUPERIOR IS SPEACKING HIS SERVANTS SHUT UP! Brainy leave them alone, NO YOU HAVE TO FACE PUNISHMENT! I'm afraid he is true you tried to murder Jason you must suffer Kal-l you might face death, Clark looked at brainy then at us. What is that punishment Clark said the whip 100 lashes the eradicator responded. I WANT TO DO IT, brainy ran at Clark and punched him in the jaw. BRAINY STOP I grab him, HE TRIED TO HURT JASON! Clark came and picked brainy up, brainy please don't you have a sweet heart don't. Brainy looked at dad and at me he kissed Clark crying, what is happening to me daddy I don't know Jason is manipulating you somehow. How daddy, you can feel him sometimes brainy maybe you are telepathic. Brainy's lines on his body and the three circles on his head were glowing. Maybe Jason can be saved I just need time, Clark smiled and I will help you, remember what I taught you brainy never give up.

BRAINY POV

Remember what I taught you never give up. Those words provoked strong memories. _Boys there are times when things may seem hopeless but I want you to remember this don't be weak like I was never give up Clark said hugging me and Jason. _I hug dad hard I love him he was a father to me he taught me along with Jason to be nice and I intend to stay that way

APOKOLIPS

They took brainy away from me I sobbed. I'm sorry Abel said, I WILL KILL THEM ALL I DON'T CARE WHO DIES I WANT VENGENACE FOR WHAT MY FATHER DID TO ME! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM GRANNY IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN ITS YOU WHO I WILL CARVE NEXT! I walk out thinking my next move. Perhaps there is still hope for brainy but I need to get through Angela. Brainiac was there standing, hello Brainiac I need a favor.

THE FINAL BATTLE WILL BE SOON JASON WILL REACH HIS ULTIMATE ASCENDACY!


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55: TALKS BEFORE THE WAR

_Jason come home I miss you! Don't beg brainy anything for you. _I walk to Brainiac, Brainiac I need you to cover for me ok. Yes child you mean a lot more to me then you know, he walks away and I go to the mother box I press it and a flash appears. I walk in and see the meeting place the fields of Smallville, hello brainy I said calm loving. Jason I love you, I love you too I replied. He was naked not that it was unusual we were both nudist around each other. I take off all my clothes and we kiss, brainy you complete me. I will say the same thing, I'm sorry brainy I would never do anything to hurt you.

I pick him up and I catch a glimpse of a tent. You brought that brainy? Yeah so we can talk, we went in and lay together. Brainy I know you are a good person but my father must die, he presses against my chest. Don't do it Jason I know your betrayal. NO YOU DON'T KNOW MY BETRAYAL MY FATHER SACRIFICED ME OVER THESE ANIMALS I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! Jason I'm sorry but killing dad won't do anything, killing mom will killing Richard will! But those are your parents. I know brainy I'm sorry I yelled it wasn't at you. I know and I love you, I feel his love for me and his compassion.

Brainy why are you so...good I said. Because you taught me, how could you love that man for not putting me first? Because I do I think my father deserves redemption but also punishment but I won't allow you to kill him. you think of him so lowly, I do but my father is still my father he has his faults but I think…stop it brainy my father and this earth will die and you can't do anything about it I said coldly. Jason please, ok I will think about it we kiss feeling the happiness he has for me being here holding him. I press him closer to me; you're not going to aren't you?

No I answered I know I just hope you saw the world as I saw it. My father killed me brainy I just can't live with that I hope you get over him and this world. I won't Jason, you will have to I said. Jason I need you to stop this please I will do anything for you. You would, yes Jason you're my big brother and I want you to be happy. I will be brainy when I get my vengeance, I know and I don't think I can influence your choice but I still love you. I hold him tightly not wanting to let him go we kiss for a while knowing that it may be the last knowing that if he stays his ground it would be me and him. I love you brainy I will give you time to think. I know you will, I spend lots of time with him before I went to see Angela.

METROPOLIS

Angela was there sitting waiting for me at the bench, I knew you would come. I know Angela I came to see you, why exactly she replied? I kiss her lips I miss her touch; your 3 parents are worried. I know but my father must die, Jason I don't want you to kill your father…NO EVERYONE IS TELLING ME NOT TO DO IT BUT MY FATHER BETRAYED ME! POP my face hurt I look at Angela and realized she slapped me; I looked at her shocked at what she did. You are a monster she hissed her eyes red with her inner beast she was on a verge of a turn.

You think that I said calmly I walk up to her, you don't know what a true monster is Angela you want to save someone then fine I shrugged. I smash her hard against a tree kissing her; she tries to push me off. I HAVE A VOICE JASON IM NOT YOUR PLAY THING! YES AND I LOVED YOU FOR BEING MORE THEN THAT! We continue kissing, _your mine Angela. _I pepper her face and shoulder with kisses, I love you Angela. We kissed for a while and then we went our ways for now at least. I see her blush but regains control

APOKOLIPS

Are you proud daddy, yes van-l you have done well you all but destroyed the lanterns; you are indeed getting stronger Jason. He holds me close to him like a baby, van-l something is bothering you? Yes I am bothered by the fact that my brother is on earth using my training to fight me, I thought of the way he looked he was well toned and a little buff just not that buff. Don't bother yourself with that my son soon he will be broken and the earth will be destroyed by you. Yes dad, he kisses me. I lean into his chest I love you dad, I love you too. We went to sleep together after I toked in Abel after a day's work. I press against my father's chest and then sleep. I have been getting stronger and stronger since the time of my awakening gone with my difficulties now it's the real deal

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELL IT'S ALMOST TIME**


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56: BRAINY MEETS ABEL

My master looked at me, you completed your task my baby brother? Yes I have master, you mean a lot to me Abel. He hugs me kissing my lips; he takes all my clothes off leaving only my family necklace. I want to harden you, am I in trouble? No but you need durability and its good for your skin. He also has no clothes. I see what looks like a fiery pit ahead; don't be scared sweetie I will keep you safe.

He climbs in and…AAAHHHHH I am in tears! It hurts master it hurts! I know but you must be hardened, I stay brave just for him. My bum hurts, OOOOWWWW! He slips me in pressing many kisses on me, you're a strong boy he said smiling at me. I got it from you I chucked, I was lowered more the pain was intense. I was half way in. I kiss him as I get deeper and deeper, I was seeing black and I passed out.

ONE HOUR LATER

I woke up sad that I disappointed my master; I see my skin it's healed. I can't help but touch it, it's soft and smooth. Hi Abel, hi master what did you do? Your skin got adapted while you passed out I putted you all the way inside your fleshed healed to become more durable but soft and smooth. He kisses me in the lips, I love you Abel. He talks to me and then walks out ordering me to check on brainy with Anson. I put on my clothes and walk to the field, hi Anson we have to check on brainy. He kisses me as he picks me up on his shoulder, Jason seems anxious sometimes why I asked?

Anson shrugs don't worry Abel he is well. Darkseid knew perhaps I will ask him I thought of anyone if Jason's closest family outside of me knew about him the most it would be brainy and him.

BRAINYS POV: EARTH

Brainy I'm going out to the fortress daddy Clark said, I love you I miss Jason. He hugs me I miss him too but we will find him I dreamed it and whatever happens remember that I will always love the both of you. We kiss and then he leaves, I watch cartoons. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Abel I put on my underwear and the rest of my clothes. Hi Abel hi Anson, hey um brainy were here to give you comfort you very important to us. Anson kisses me in the cheek, remember 3 days ago when I took you to the fair I think I threw up everywhere?

Yeah Anson you've been a great source of comfort come in. Brainy we have to tell you something. What I was sitting on the couch, Abel you mind going to your house to get your toys? He looks at him and then leaves. Brainy are you holding up, barely I replied. He wraps puts his hand on mine; glad to hear that. This will sound weird but I think I hear Jason sometimes. What does he say? He talks to me asking how I'm doing, interesting and does he tell you anything else? Not much I replied. He hugs me Thank you Anson, don't mention it. We sat there together talking about Jason.

THE FORTRESS

Clark looked at the computer he has been waiting for his friend to respond its getting more and more worrisome. He decided to give up perhaps he is looking, Clark look at a portrait of him and Jason taken one year ago. _**You betrayed me father your world will die. **__No Clark said, __**yes.**_ Jason was talking to himClark remembered the pain and betrayal he gave Jason and he was sorry, now Jason returned and is biting him. **YOU BETRAYED ME YOUR WORLD YOUR FAMILY WILL BURN!**


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57: A TALK

Are you there! _Of course I am, __**behind you! **_Clark turns around, Jason please come home. I already have a home, Jason your hurting your brother think about him and Angela. I'm no longer Jason they mutated me giving me far more power and intellect. Jason's eyes were red black vessels were on his skin, you will die for betraying me father YOU KILLED ME!

He spits at his face, tell me dad who should I kill first Lois Richard no I know MAYBE BRAINY! Jason don't do this my son I'm sorry ok I'm sorry he sobbed, you killed me you brought my life to an end I should have killed you when I had the chance!

I HATE YOU he punches Clark leaving flying across the fortress, AAAAAAAHHHHHH he jumps on him punching him remembering the betrayal! YOU WILL DIE SON OF JOR-L YOU WILL SUFFER FOR NOT LOVING ME! He kicks him and flies off through a boom tube. Clark is sobbing; _**you are no longer my father filth**_. Jason was right he deserved no family as far as he was concerned he destroyed his own son._** You will die you will drag them all down and it's your entire fault! **_SHUT UP! Clark smashed his fist to the ground, _**my army will come and the earth will be destroyed every one you love will die. **_Clark looked around he knows that Jason will kill everyone even his own brother.

ANGELAS POV

I'm such a whore I was crying, what's wrong? Nothing mommy I just need time alone I whimpered. I think of the time me and Jason did it now I just feel dirty now, brainy came in hearing my cries. What's wrong Angela? He comes and kisses me, I feel like bad. You're going to get better Angela, I wont me and Jason had…you're not feeling guilt just about that aren't you brainy said I think he knows? He talks to me sometimes I tried to stand up to him, don't Angela I do too we have to tell mommy about everything and I mean the thing you did too. But fine, we went downstairs to talk to the family.

LOIS RESIDENCE

Lois and Richard looked at brainy and me they know almost everything, Jason is out there he contacts us he hates our daddy so much that I doubt we are safe any of us. Jason won't hurt you Richard said, he would I know it he will do anything to make dad suffer. We have to make Jason see reason Richard said, we have to stop him. I think there is hope but it involves using us, no Jason will hurt both of you Richard said. He turns into the parasite, he holds us. We will do this together as a family; I sense that daddy is in despair. Richard looks at us, we will help him. Brainy held me as we flew to the fortress.

THE FORTRESS  
Clark was crying he remembered the times the times that are now gone, be strong daddy. Brainy, he hugged him holding him happy that he is real. Daddy don't cry, Jason he is here he will kill you to get to me. I know we have to save him, Clark looks at Richard. We must talk; Richard and Clark went to the room. I'm sorry for everything, don't be Jason needs both of us we are in it together.

Thanks, your family Clark Richard hugs him. Kal-l my son, jor-l gets in the hug, Clark turns and sees his father. I always love you my son, I know father but what if love isn't enough? It will be jor-l kissed his son it wasn't physical but comforting. Jason is conflicted Richard said, yes he is but that's what's worrying me what if he thinks killing everyone is the only way to fix things? RING, RING, RING!

Clark looked at the computer and pressed the button, CLARK JASON ITS JASON! Calm down what's going on Jon? Jason killed them ALL of them Hal Jordan guy Gardner I have been fighting for a while dude Jason my god what the hell did Lois give birth to? Where are you? Clark yelled frantically pressing buttons, a planet but I'm not sure if you can get here before…and then nothing just the terrifying stillness of silence. Clark was thinking of Jason the wonderful moments of father son tenderness, _I still love you Jason now and forever. _


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58: DARKNESS SHALL RISE

Jason walked into the Louvre with his cane; he takes it and breaks a person's skull with one swing. He shoots other people with his eyebeams. The fire consumes people while Jason breaks through the roof, "my father KILLED ME HE WILL DIE FOR SACRIFICING ME"! Jason flies to the ground throwing people and cars around one car lands on a crowd of people, LET THE FIRE AND THE BLOOD FILL YOUR NIGHTMARES!

He grabs a person and throws him in the atmosphere, he uses his powers strange how destructive a young powers in development Kryptonian can cause Jason thinks angry that his powers are weaker than his fathers. He wouldn't beat him in a fight if he wasn't his son injure him really badly yes, his powers are growing he can feel the potential growth. He kills an old lady before flying off back to the boom tube tired and worn out.

METROPOLIS FBI BUILDING

The dark star has been gone for a nearly 4 weeks and this occurs, Corbin looks at the tapes seeing dark star. Superman must know about this, "I do" they turn around and see superman. My son is irrational he will kill us all over vengeance, dark stars powers are still developing. That is true but it won't guarantee our safety dark star is stronger than humans he won't have to kill me Corbin he can kill my love ones his powers are growing stronger. What do we do, prepare for the worst.

APOKOLIPS JASONS POV

"You had done well my son" I know daddy I responded. I hugged him; the time has come van-l for you to destroy them. Yes father I walk out of the throne room, the time of reckoning has come. GRANNY, yes van-l she ran into the room. I heard a little bird tell me that my mate was attacked by you, yes my lord she replied. "Hmm so let me get this straight you turned her into doomsday causing her to get hurt so in essence you attacked me". I take my Radion dagger and put my finger on the tip, you see granny there has to be a consequence.

METROPOLIS ANGELAS POV

Today is strange I feel like something just might happen like instinct, I look at Lois she is feeling something to. BOOOOOOM, I see a flash of light! Lois tries to run to me, RUN! She is sucked in and then nothing. My god, "JASON YOU BLOODSUCKER"!

DAILY PLANET BRAINYS POV

"I feel it he is coming daddy"! My dad looks at me placing a kiss, "don't worry he won't". My head pulses and I see mommy on a table, MOMMY! Brainy what happened? "Mommy is in danger" he walks out to Perry's office calling our house. "LOIS IS GONE SHE JUST VANISHED"! Angela was crying. He ran to daddy Clark and they both went to the roof. I ran along and we flew to the house. We went through the tunnel Angela is in the corner wrapped in a ball. "Angela what happened" daddy Clark asked? "You happened" she replied "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT"! Angela attacked daddy biting him in the shoulder. ANGELA STOP! We pull her off him. She cries in my arms, "JASON HE WILL KILL HER HE WILL KILL US ALL"! She cries more her back has sharp bone like structures growing! "Calm down we will fix this" I sobbed! Daddy Clark came and kisses us, "I must fix this" he flies out with daddy Richard comforting us.

FAR EARTH ORBIT JASONS POV

I looked at my mother, "you will die in front of him mommy". "Don't please" "SHUT UP CUNT" I slap her across the face. "You should have never loved him" I slap her again this time harder. "Does that hurt mommy"? "It's nothing compared to the hurt my friend will give you". He walks in the room "rules no penetration and I want it to be scaring and make sure she screams ok?

He nods and smiles, "if you excuse me I have to lead an invasion". I walk out, Madison comes and hugs me. "Van-l I think this is wrong". "I know you do but be strong". I kiss her in the forehead we grown so close. "Father the army is ready soon earth will be nothing but cinder". "Van-l you have gown now it's your time to cleanse your being of weakness" Brainiac came and hugged me; he leads me to the room.

I walk to the pad and teleport to earth. I walk to the daily planet building through the entrance; thousands of people take pictures of me saying welcome back. I shoot them all with eye beams killing many of them the streets get wild. "FATHER COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN" I fly to the top of a building grabbing Perry. "Time to die" I throw him across the city, I see him vanish and then he appears in front of me.

Hello father, I float towards him. You fucking betrayed me! "I will rip your heart out". I punch him hard in the face grabbing him and throwing him to the building." YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT KILLED ME NOW YOU WILL DIE"! I fly to him punching him in the face and stomach he shoots me with his eye beams I wince. OW you mother…I am slapped across the sky.

OK now this guy is going down I kick him in the stomach and elbow his head I block his strike and twist his arm. "**Did that hurt daddy"? **I throw him to the ground. "YOU PROVED TO BE A BIGGER PAIN IN THE NECK THEN I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT POSSIBLE BUT LOOKS LIKE YOU WIN THE IRON NUTCRACK"! He swings as I duck and kick him in the nuts, POW my head shit I was on the floor. Well daddy is playing dirty. "I know you won't hurt me again" I fly to the sky. "Your slut she is doing fine really fine" "what have you done to her" he replied!?

"She is getting whipped she is screaming right now oh poor Lois". He looks at me with a defeated look "Jason please let her go it me you want". "Hmmm then where's the fun of seeing your loved ones die"? He flies to me BAAAM I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and then he grabs me! "THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY" he shakes me. I stab him with the kryptonite knife but he grabs it, "YOU LIKE THAT I WILL NOT STOP TILL YOUR WORLD IS DEAD"! I kneed the stab wound and smash him through to the floor again grabbing a car and hitting him to a department store.

A man with a gun came up to me, as quickly as a bullet I embedded my fist into his chest. My fist was covered in blood; "OH MY GOD WHY THE HWELL DID YOU DO THAT"!? "Because I am better faster stronger than them YOU WILL PAY FOR CHOOSING EARTH OVER ME! I want power!" I fly at him punching his throat and throwing him across the street. we fought throughtout the streets for nearly an hour throwing cars punchig then i snapped, i punched him tackling him through a street sign flying i was fighting a loosing battle. our fight became a fight of dominance."YOU KILLED ME I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU I WILL KILL YOU AND BRAINY YOUR WHORE WILL DIE FIRST"! I punched him hard in the jaw knocking out a tooth and grabbing him flying high in the sky!

I HATE YOU! I threw him to the concrete causing a shaking through the streets. "Time to die Clark" I went to the ground he struggles to get up but I knock him down "_Ilove you jason" _he grunted still persistant. I grab the special present and put it on him. The kryptonite collar chokes him I stab him with a kryptonite knife repeatedly. His heart stops he lost too much blood or something. I feel happy that he's dead I drop him and fly off to the sky. I was tired and then blackness.

BRAINYS POV

I have a dark feeling I wanted to stay see if daddy can handle it. Daddy Richard was behind me. We see a boom tube with Jason falling in it fainted tired beyond imagining maybe daddy beaten him. "Brainy you hear that it's crying" my heart dropped I flew faster. I see the street it has fire it's like they fought "DADDY"! I didn't hear his heart he was laying there with a piece of kryptonite in his chest "DADDY PLEASE DON'T GO" he wasn't answering.

I am crying I hit him "YOU CANT LEAVE DADDY YOUR SUPERMAN" daddy Richard came to me hugging me. I cry into his chest hard i feel a sensation I never felt in a long time the feeling of being **alone.**


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59: SECOND LIVES

It was a day since he died. The protector of the world who taught his children to be the best they can be. Now he is gone leaving 2 children one evil the other the nicest child. Brainy was silent all day as if he stopped. "I'm sorry for your lost" Diana said dry tears down her face "_he should have been harder"_ flash said angered yet sad. "Can you understand his freaking situation he wasn't just an alien but his own son" hawk girl yelled. They all had a private funeral before the service. They all thought that he was dead but this is only the beginning.

THE FORTRESS

Brainiac was looking over the body of Kal-l. It took him a while to get the body out of the watchful eye of thousands of spectators. "My son" jor-l said clearly in grief. "Don't be sad" he pressed the button, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Kal-l looked around breathing hard like never before. "Do you know who you are" he looked at Brainiac. "Who are you"? "What do you remember"? "Nothing just a blonde haired kid" "what am I"? "Your answers will come to you soon enough" Brainiac said. Jor-l came to him, "you are Kal-l I am your father" the holographic hand touched his cheek.

"You are my dad"? "Yes but I'm also a grandfather" "you have children sons you love beyond anything this life has to offer" Kal-l looked down he knew the kid. "Jason" he looked at Brainiac. YOU! He smashed into Brainiac punching him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON"!? "Kal-l please listen to me I love the children" Kal-l was angered but he knew that Brainiac was telling the truth.

"If you betray me I will kill you" he dropped him and walked to the panel. "Father how long was I out"?

"3 days your son is in terrible grief" jor-l went to the panel and activated the news. "**This is the emergency broadcast cities are being evacuated following the invasion of metropolis by the dark star other cities and towns are experiencing this alien phenomenon".**

** "**I have to get to metropolis" Clark said trying to move but is too weak. "You have to rest we will bring your family to the fortress" Brainiac went to the entrance and flies off.

METROPOLIS

The city was being devastated as Jason killed many officers in quick succession. Grabbing one and throwing him at 2 soldiers killing all three of them. He looks at the fleet going through the portals. "My brother the fleet is coming through we are searching the city but brainy Angela and Richard aren't in the city. "Keep looking" Jason and Madison hugged.

BRAINYS POV

I looked at Brainiac with a blank star. The lines on my body were blue then after dad died they are grey lifeless, "you got a lot of nerve showing your fucking face again" daddy Richard growled. "I do not care" walked towards us. "Why are you here" I hugged him, "I love you" Brainiac hugged me back. "We trained together and meet in secret I'm sorry daddy". "It's ok" he kissed me. "If you are willing I will take all of you to the fortress". I cried "daddy is gone I don't want to hurt more" I sobbed. "Don't worry Brainiac 5 I have something there that will delight you".

THE FORTRESS

We arrived there with Angela and daddy Richard. I see the place with a mixture of crystal and metal. "This is where it is the gift" we walked in and saw grandpa. "Hello Brainiac 5" I look at the side and see a man he has jet black hair…DADDY! I ran at him and hugged him. The emotions come back in I felt human again. I cried "I'm here baby he kisses me".

My lines and triangle glow, "I love you daddy I love both you and my earth daddy" I kiss them as my earth father gets close. Jor-l silenced us "Kal-l come close" my father puts me down and gets to him. "I love you my son you had made me proud" daddy looked at him "but I failed". "No you haven't you've proven to be a great father". "How daddy how"? "you have shown your son how to be brave you've shown your son that humans are more than insects". "Show a recording" **dear diary I regret to say it but I got into a moral argument with my father. Sometimes I wish I was different I love him. I will do everything to make it up to him at the picnic tomorrow. "**_**Jason time to train" **_**ok gotta go**

Jor-l looked at us "you can save him…you can save all of them". We looked at each other "let's do it". But first I want to pay a visit with a special person.

SMALLVILLE

Martha Kent knew that her son was alive she feels it. "Mom" she was excited she ran to him crying. "I thought that you were dead" they hugged. "I thought that too momma" so off to save the world. "Yes Jason will probably give me a second beating" he chuckled. "Good luck your father will be proud" Martha pinched his cheek. "now go spank your son" they both laughed it was release a sense of hope.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60: FINAL FIGHT

"SLAVE" I waited for her. "Where the hell is she" I close my eyes hearing a heartbeat getting fainter and fainter. THAT BITCH IS ESCAPING! I ran to the direction of the heartbeat looking at the invasion countries are being devastated.** "This crisis is getting worse the number of dead within the northern hemisphere are numbered within 10 million the rest of the world is experience this phenomenon".**

I shut out the radio and see her. "Mommy where the hell are you going"? I walked to her and grabbed her by the neck. "I don't like it when a slave rebels know what I do to them"? I slap her, "you bitch you filthy bitch YOU FORGAVE HIM FOR KILLING ME"! I broke her leg, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" she crawled way! I grabbed her by the hair and throw her to the ground. "WHIP HER TEACH HER TO NEVER FORGIVE MY FATHER FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE"! "_I want vengeance" _I growled! I kicked her and left the others to do their dirty work. "Master van-l your father wants you in his quarters" my heart swelled up the anger fell from me. I walked to his quarters and walk in and ran to him hugging him.

"Hi daddy" he picks me up like his baby rocking me. "Van-l you have earned the privilege to rule earth" I looked at him. "Thank you daddy" I press my head on his chest hugging him. You are the beginning of new krypton your heirs will spread. I am delighted I thought about the humans the pain they will go under in my rule. "I am honored daddy" I lay in his arms being rocked.

After a while of father-son time I left the chambers to Abel's room. "Hi master" I picked him up and kissed him. "I love you" we hugged and I kissed him. We talked and bonded "I miss brainy" Abel said I know we will find him. I wonder where he is he is so innocent I hope he is safe.

WATCHTOWER ANGELAS POV

"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND IF YOU THINK IM STAYING IN THIS FREAKING TIN CAN"! "Angela you are unstable and stay calm" I looked at Clark. "I'm freaking going and that's final" my fangs come out. "We need all the help we can get" I turn around and see **him. **EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! Batman came in the room I am jumping "CAN YOU TOTALLY SIGN MY AUTOGRAPH"? He looks at me, "I will later". I look behind him and see them, wonder woman flash Martian man hunter Aquaman john Stewart.

"I am honored to be a member" brainy said. "I don't want to be a kid anymore I want to be a hero" brainy said. "Welcome to the team" wonder woman said. "HEY" she looked at me "you too". "So what's the plan"? "Jason is laying waste to metropolis with his beams so we have to start there". We look at the news seeing the aliens lay waste to metropolis "time to move" Clark said in a sad tone. The league members are sent to certain countries leaving us to go to metropolis.

METROPOLIS BRAINYS POV

We see metropolis destroyed fighters falling from the ground buildings collapsing. The lasers destroy people and buildings. "We have to find Jason" daddy flew out the jet to the center of the city a large building crash on its side almost catching the plane. "We will land near your house Richard its safe there". Angela sited there waiting for the landing, "I hope my mommy and Lois are okay".

JASONS POV

I see the destruction, "JASON" my heart stopped I was sweating. I turn around slowly "**YOUR STILL ALIVE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO END YOU"!? **I am angry I fly at him! I punch him hard he counters with a punch in the rib. I HATE YOU! I shoot him with my eye beams. "I am better than you Clark Kent IN EVERY WAY" I fly and tackle him through a wall of a building and kicking him.

"YOU PUTTED THOSE ANIMALS FIRST I WILL KILL YOU"! "THIS ENDS JASON" he flies at me throwing me out the building! "THIS WILL ONLY END WITH ONE OF US DYING"! I fly towards him landing one punch but he blocks the other. He punches me in the jaw, "PLAYING DIRTY NOW" he yelled! _Now it's freaking on!_

I rip off my cape and throw a car at him he shoots it as I jump in with an uppercut. He flies back trying to punch me again! I dodge it getting him in the rib. I fly to the air and wait for him. He flies to me punching me across the air.

I counter with a punch and an eyebeam. TIME TO DIE CLARK YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT KILLED ME! I fly at him BAAAAM a sharp pain on our cheeks we must have punched each other at the same time; we wipe the blood off our mouths. I fly at him and kick him he grabs me and throws me across the sky. I feel pain all over my body, "YOU WILL DIE SON OF L" I shoot my eyebeams burning his shoulders and making him fly back. "JASON PLEASE STOP" I look down and fly towards the street. Killing soldiers quickly making sure my father can't save them. I shoot an eyebeam at a truck with people around it. "JASON STOP" Clark yells "I HATE YOU" I yelled in the top of my lungs! It blows up, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I look at an injured child "oh I'm going to love this". My eyes get red BOOOM I see the pavement. I get up BAM! I'm again on the floor. I grab a woman and throw her body at him grabs her and sees if she is alive, "Jason you killed them why"? "Because it is fun" I smile and fly at him with the anger and rage I felt when he betrayed me! "I wonder if that bitch is still alive" I punch him towards a truck and grab his throat. "TIME TO DIE CLARK AND THIS TIME STAY DOWN" I punch him several times before a sharp pain courses through my hair.

I'm feeling like a ragdoll thrown from him, my eyes clear up and I see Angela in her beast form growing. "You sided with him haven't you"? ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR! Well that's a yes I thought. I fly at her punching her in the stomach and the face, she punches me off her. "You are my mate why are you betraying me"! I shoot her with my eyebeam, BAAAAAM I was in a building and dad comes in. "had enough"? Angela jumps in the air to the ships "what now daddy sending me to the zone won't stop me"? "Don't do this Jason" I shoot my eyebeams knocking him across the street.

"MY NAME IS VAN-L"! I punch him through a truck and fly off "I can't beat him alone". I fly to the sky my father in hot pursuit. I stop with him floating next to me ZAAAAAAPPP my father is knocked down to the ground bellow by my real fathers beam. I float down with him to my father who is standing on a roof with destruction around him. "Darkseid I presume" my father looks at me. "Yes he is" he looks ready to fight. A flash I hear a large boom and I see my father is punching darkseid.

I look at them as they duke it out "_Jason let me in please_" I see brainy my tears roll down my cheeks. No not this I feared it but it has come I'm going to fight my baby brother it's going to be me and him. "I'm sorry for everything brainy it hurts me to see you like that". "Please join me brainy there is no other choice" I held his cheek him leaning into my touch.

"I won't Jason I stood my ground" I look at him tears streaming down my face. "I don't want to hurt you or Angela" he hugs me. "It's time Jason" I look at darkseid and dad smashing through the city. I feel my face being touched by his hands "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I feel like I'm falling and in pain. I open my eyes and see something, I see I'm naked and brainy is up ahead naked too sitting on the grass. I go up to him "this is your world happy and peaceful" yeah I made it I put things here to be happy. I see horses and waterfalls and a statue of our 3 parents.

I pick him up putting my lips on his. We hugged and kiss "I love you brainy but I can't do this I want vengeance" he buries his head crook of my neck. "I will show you that he loves you" I want to kill him why doesn't brainy understand that? "I understand".

_I look at our living room "this is a memory" brainy nods. "Your grounded Jason for the month" this is the day that I killed Luther. "Ok dad I'm sorry I disappointed you…again" dad looked at me. "Don't be like that on yourself Jason it's my fault" "no it isn't its mine I love you daddy" we hugged while I watched them. "Please Jason darkseid is controlling you" I see something. It's a dark entity "its darkseid Jason" "he has been trying to control you" I see Karla. "You all betrayed me MY FATHER KILLED ME"! _I punch her in the face.

And then everything was normal my brother looks at me. "TIME TO DIE"! I raise my fist him making no attempt to flinch, "you want to kill me"? "Yes my father will suffer" I try to do it but then I felt something. I try to punch him but something holds me back "_Do it". _I try my best to do it or is it…no it can't be darkseid. I realize that my ambitions are higher and that darkseid is in the way.

"I want power" I fly to the ship and get in my powers are completely drained I can barely get in. I see out the windows and see the city a little more peaceful. "I will destroy them all" I walked through the corridors. "Abel where are you" he comes out with Karla and mom. "We are leaving Lois is coming with us" "I can't I have to kill him" Madison comes in her uniform; I went to Abel and hug him "be good and no matter what happens I love you". I hug Madison "Jason I love you like a brother". I see my mommy, "I love you mommy" we hug and kiss. "I love you too" I held her hand as she is pulled away _it is for the best._

I kiss her and we go to the control room. My fist clench after seeing him, "_hello father" _ran at him to punch him. BAAAM I smash into a wall as Madison fights him hitting him with her glob. She kicks him as he tips over, "get up soldier"! I did as my sister suggests and got up. I got to the panel and took out kryptonite. I punch him in the face harder and harder as the kryptonite gives me strength.

I know it won't help but at least it will slow him down. I shoot him with an eyebeam as she knocks out Madison, he blocks the eyebeam. he beats me but I hold up barely our fight was one sided, A brilliant light blinds me, I felt nothing but pain as I fall then I see him with his eye beam. I felt like I was on fire, he has a right he is my dad as much as my 2 others. I wait for him but it never came, I felt his hand pick me up he is cradling me. "Your mine van-l" I felt an intense pain on my chest as he shoots there, I was sobbing waiting for it. "Grandpa I'm going to you now" I whimpered I felt pain, BAAAAAAM I felt pain but this time it was the floor I look up and see a glowing man. "_Daddy" _I went black.

Earlier

"Are you done brainy" Clark came in and kissed him? "I'm almost finished daddy but I can't concentrate" Clark hugged him from behind knowing that his sons both his sons depend on this gamble. "It's done why would you need it"? "I will be stronger than Jason he almost killed me back there and I held back this time I will not with or without this I will give him a spanking". He kissed brainy going to metropolis.

PRESENT

Clark knew darkseid was too strong so he switches on the watch. Kal-El opened his eyes. He was surrounded by fire, deep inside the constant nuclear reaction that was the yellow sun of Earth. He felt the heat, but it didn't burn him. Instead, his body began growing stronger and stronger, the energy from the sun supercharging his cells. The teleporter on his wrist was quickly consumed by the fire, his blue suit and red cape, although capable of enduring the intense heat for a short time, was slowly beginning to burn through to he only had his Kryptonian underwear.

Clark remained still, absorbing more and more energy until he felt his body start to struggle to contain it. Only then did he move. He flew, being pushed through the surface of the sun and forward by a solar flare. Kal-El began to pick up speed feeling his son in agony. His supercharged body enabling him to go faster and faster, moving through the solar system, getting closer and closer to the speed of light as his body tried to use up the extra energy he absorbed in the center of the sun.

As he passed Earth's moon, he forced himself to slow down dramatically. Homing in on Darkseid's ship, now visible due to Clark destroying the shield control panel in their fight when it was flying to space, he crashed through the hull, flying through the ship as pressure doors closed behind him to contain the hull breach.

To his horror he saw Jason in Darkseid's arms being tortured, "GET AWAY FROM MY SON"! He hits him hard in the face knocking him to the ground easily. "Daddy" Clark saw him and picked him up; he is near death he thought. He takes most of his clothes off leaving him in underwear and pressing his body against his he hopes the cells will do the rest._ Please come back to me. _Clark kisses him in the lip so that his son will remember the love he has for him. His tiny heart starts up and he kisses back.

**It's not your destiny Jason**

I felt energy pulses through me as I feel lips. I kiss them back "daddy" he holds me. You saved me…why I looked at him? "Because you're my son and I love you" I lean my head on his chest. "Van-l you choose them you will die with them". BAAAM darkseid flies across the room after dad punched him! I hit him while he is down he gets up but my father shoots him with eyebeams. The eyebeams penetrate his armor and get to his skin. "MADISON GO" she runs out. We fight him dad helps which made it easy. I am punched across the room I counter with a hard punch to his throat. "MY POWERS ARENT AS INCONSISTANT DARKSEID" I wasn't as strong as my father or darkseid but it doesn't matter as long as my daddy is on my side. We punch him at the same time and he shoots his eye beam it gets to me but is blocked by dad I shoot darkseid with my eyebeams.

"Had enough"? No van-l you may defeat me but the device will destroy your pathetic planet. He presses a button and the ship shakes, "oh no the terra-former" I uttered out. I look at dad. "Yes last son of krypton you will never destroy it even with your power" my father grabs him by the neck squeezing it. I look out and see a craft floating towards the planet, BAAAAAAAM the air is sucked out the room after dad through darkseid through the window. "We have to stop this daddy" he hugs me kissing my cheeks. Tears came down "you are calling me that again" he kisses my cheek and flies off. "_No oh god no" _I see the kryptonite shield only a non Kryptonian can get through. My dad appears in front of me.

"Jason there is no way to get through there darkseid thought of everything". I then see something in the corner of my eye, "_Brainiac"? _I see him flying towards the craft "I know what he is doing". _"Brainiac what are you doing"? "You're my purpose Jason I have watched you grow and you love me like I love you". "Tell brainy that I love both of you my child". _The craft floats away from earth.

"I promise" I couldn't hold it in it felt like the day when **it **happened I was overwhelmed. I sobbed as my daddy held me, then I felt nothing just a light an explosion that was meant to take earth. I felt nothing just sadness regret and pain. I snapped out of it after an explosion in the hall. "Jason we have to leave" we ran out the windows were cracking as we went through the atmosphere.

The electromagnetic field must have destroyed something vital to the ship I thought. We ran to the hanger, we flew out the ship as the vessel is destroyed all of Darkseid's minions either falling in the atmosphere or perished in the explosion. I feel numb like my lungs burn then we make it through. We are flying to the ground in the middle of a desert. I look at daddy, "I am…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I felt fire anger hate I fell to the ground.

I see blackness then I see grass. I get up and see a blue sky with data. Math French Kryptonian everything I know. I look at myself and see that I'm an adult and naked too "cool" and in the corner of my eye darkseid wa standing there. "You will die here", he looks at me "I see you grown up". He shoots me with the eyebeam; I felt pain in my abdomen.

"I was proud of you; you were the only being that was my son my heir". I punch him and kick him across the field. "THIS IS MY BODY BRAINIAC TOOK IT AND I WONT LET YOU TAKE IT I WONT ALLOW ANYONE TO CONTROL ME"! I flew at him and punched his chest. "Time to die van-l" we punch each other at the same time and fight. I kick him as he gets up and squeezes me. I shoot him with an eyebeam and grab his neck. We wrestle as he pins me hands above my arms, "your mine van-l" I kick him off and get on him. "I love you daddy" I punch his chest a light breaks out. I punch again and again as he yells I ball my fist into a ball "I am van-l of new krypton" I smash him a light flashes consuming me.

I feel darkseid escape my lips and then I feel daddy holding me my bruised bloody. "I did it daddy" I kiss his lips. The ships are leaving mommy is home everyone Angela brainy is safe and for the first time I fear what the future holds but I am in the arms of my dad and that all that matters. The darkness the guilt will come later a great sadness creeps on me my daddy will be my refuge. We kiss as he flies me home to heal I look at the sky as my eyes get heavy and I pass out.


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61: AFTERMATH

Clark looks at his son sleeping from the massive injuries he has sustained. "Your son is barely hanging I mean he took two blast from the eyebeams of darkseid and was beaten severally". Clark kissed his son "we are taking him home he was possessed twice now and he is shaking".

Tears flows down Jason's face "he has been having hallucinations and been depressed, he broke down while we got home".

"Jason should retire as dark star for now he just has to recover to overcome his guilt". Emil Hamilton looked at Jason's pulse he has been in distress for 2 days. "You're going to have to fix him". "Telepathy will help you also have to treat the injuries" Emil suggested. "Something like that" Clark replied to Hamilton. He picked up Jason still in his healing comma.

_Jason screamed out of his sleep crying, "IM GOING TO HELL" he tried to hug his father for dear life._

Jason was twitching in Clark's arms as he flies off the roof. His young form wasn't mature he gave him too much energy. He took him to the fortress quickly Jason's slow heart steady for now. He injects him under the red sun with antibiotics.

He looked at him he was worse than he thought. Jason's condition was worsening without him Jason would have died of internal bleeding if the comma hadn't kicked in. "Jason must have used his adrenaline to ignore the pain" he thought. "His mind is trying to fight the guilt" he whispered to himself.

He went in there "_Jason you're not a monster, please don't kill yourself". _He wakes up sad. Clark looks at him in the eye, "you won Jason". "It is all temporary" Jason replied Clark holds him his sons are the highlight of his life.

"I love you Jason" he hugs Clark tighter. "Daddy we can't…" Clark hugged him tighter. "I think we are too different to ever get along". "What are you saying Jason"? "I kill people and I think we need to have some space". Clark kissed Jason in the lip, "I love you Jason" Jason looked at him "you're not letting me go aren't you"?

"Never" he goes to heal his son. "You are retiring" Clark said using the fortress healing to heal his internal bleeding. "How long daddy"? "Depends I mean I doubt the courts will charge you because of lack of evidence.

"But I killed people" Clark rubbed his head, "you killed people who were attacking others even a good attorney will find it hard to persecute you". "I have to face them daddy I invaded earth" Clark sighed "ok I will have you charged as a minor" Clark replied. Jason heals as Richard brainy Lois and Angela enter the room. They all eat dinner.

"I love all of you and I will make everything right" Jason said sitting in the table, they all hugged. As Jason went to the room made for him at the fortress. Brainy came and lay with him, "I love you Jason" Jason kisses him. "I love you too". Jason thinks of Angela maybe "we will go on a date try to fix things he thought". Clark sat next to the bed rubbing Jason's cheeks.

_**JASON POV**_

_Trial was hard especially for Angela and brainy; charges were dropped like the darkseid business and the Lex Luther murder. I was determined to not be put in prison. The rest of the charges are dropped because of obvious anti-criminal bias but I have to do community service. The love ones of the victims were sad and I was hit by the pain I caused. Darkseid manipulated me he used me like a puppet, now I'm going to make everything right to help those that are at risk. _

The questions were blurs "no comment please no comment". Me and daddy flew to the house and went inside the shock of the verdict still hitting me, "not guilty huh"? We arrived at the house and after kissing daddy I went upstairs to wait for my baby brother, I heard my dad leave. RING' RING, RING! I went downstairs with super-speed, "hello" it was silent.

**Unknown caller: hello Jason your trial was very intriguing.**

**Jason: who are you?**

**Unknown caller: someone who guaranteed your freedom. I hope your brother and you have been reconciling**

**Jason: yes we have, tell me who you are so we may talk**

**Unknown caller: you won't kill me Jason you changed, on the side of the angels**

**Jason: I may be but do not think for one second that I am one of them.**

He hanged up; I went to see Abel sleep in my bed. I kissed him, "you're free" Abel said tired. "yeah now go back to sleep training is in a few hours". He closed his eyes as I went out to find brainy on the coach with no clothes on. I take mine off and kiss him. He leans into my arms "the worst is over" he said I kiss his lips. We lay in each other's arms on the floor looking at television. "Together forever" he said?  
"Together forever" I replied. We kiss knowing that everything will be all right, "_your mine brainy". _

ANGELAS HOUSE

I left brainy with Anson and Madison they will look after him along with my parents for the evening. I went into her room; there she is doing her hair. "I'm sorry Angela" she turns around. "I hate you" she tries to turn away I walk to her and hold her shoulders.

"You're my light Angela I thought of you and brainy when I fought darkseid". Our clothes fall off and we lay in the bed kissing. I send her beautiful telepathic messages. I hold her down and look at her red eyes, and then we made love.

LATER THE KENT FARM

_Jason was on the floor with his father holding his head healing him mentally. "You're a strong boy fight the guilt" Jason was crying. He was sad for everyone he betrayed his brother. He tried to get rid of the darkness in him with his father's help._

_ He was hurting as his earth father and mother watched in agony. Clark kissed Jason who calmed down but he is not out the woods. He was hallucinating thrashing on the floor. His pain was immense he felt helpless like a baby. His trauma and guilt was waning with the help of the fortress. He was calming a bit this session was over. _

I felt sad and tired, daddy Richard kissed me and rocked me while daddy Clark watched. I feel his lips on my cheek. "Why can't you just mind-wipe me" I groaned? "Because it won't work" daddy replied. Daddy Richard handed me over to daddy Clark. "I love you all I don't think I can fight it". "you can Jason you have to have faith". We continued the sessions each more horrible eventually I begged dad to try to erase my memory he didn't listen and I passed out.

**NEXT DAY**

I felt terrible, I held brainy as we slept having dreams with his help. Brainy was a source of comfort for me. I felt his loyalty his love, I woke up with him in my arms. Anson came in, "you don't mind us being…" he interrupts "no" he answered.

He rubs his head and kisses it. "You are blessed with such a beautiful brother". Abel ran into the room and jumped in the bed, "master I had a nightmare can I please sleep with you". "Let Jason rest if you want I will hold you as you sleep" Anson replied. He picks him up and kisses him in the cheeks and sits on the chair. "I love you Abel" he yawns, "I love you too" he sleeps in Anson's arms. As my eyes close and then darkness.

_**A few months later **_

I was looking at the news, I returned to the dark star business a few months after the invasion. I was depressed for a few weeks but I pulled though just like daddy said I would but I sometimes get nightmares.

Me and Angela are dating more both of us going to teach a child at risk that there is a future for him.

I am about to join the justice league of America in a weeks, but despite this I have to balance myself and remind myself that this is a choice I can leave dark star behind if I wanted and to not do anything too dangerous for a while unless I'm sure I can handle it myself. Brainy was sleeping on my lap "poor thing he is tired" I kiss him and cradle him going to our room.

I lay him down and kiss him, brainy hugged Abel. "I love you both" I stroke their hair as they slept. "_I'm always around don't you both forget that" _they smile both getting the telepathic message, _"love you Jason"_. I fly to the fortress really fast arriving after a while. I walk inside and see dad on a bed HI daddy, I go into his arms.

"Jason you're so tiny" I cuddle into his arms. "I love you daddy thank you for forgiving me" he looked at me smiling. "Your daddy Richard liked your birthday gift for him". "Today I changed I boys path I told him that there was a better way.

I made a difference in one boys life daddy are you proud"? He hugs me "you are different Jason and I won't allow that to not be proud of the good thing you did because I love you".

We hug, "want to go out to save the day my little partner in cape"? "Daddy I don't wear a cape anymore like you don't wear trunks". We get ready and look out, we kneel down gathering much energy then…BAAAAAM! We fly the wind brushes our face, "RACE YOU TO SPACE DADDY" I put on a space mask and fly higher and higher. I see the sun and realize that I'm not alone I will never be alone.

_**THE END**_

_**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO THE REAL HEROES. AND THANK YOU THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME.**_


End file.
